Summer Camp
by WatchMeChange
Summary: Roxas gets sent to Hell On Earth aka Oblivion Summer Camp. He meets a firey red head, gets thrown into a love triangle and tries to save a life. rated m for language, sexual content, questionable situations.
1. Chapter 1 I Hope Your Joking

The smell of the car exhaust and wet garbage filled Roxas' nose. With an umbrella in one hand and a pulled-along suitcase in the other, he walked down the rain slicked street. It had been raining for at least three days now. Roxas didn't mind the rain, it helped him think and relax. Even if that was the case he could hardly be relaxed right now. Two weeks prior to today he was sitting at home making card houses and eating way too much junk food. Summer break had just started and already he was bored out of his mind. All his friends had gone on vacation to Destiny Island while he was left to fend for himself for the whole summer. There was nothing wrong with spending his summer in Twilight Town except that he had no one to do anything with. This was going to be one long uneventful summer vacation.

"_Roxas can you come down here for a second?" His mother Tifa was in the kitchen making him and his father, Cloud supper. He didn't bother to move from his bean bag chair or take his eyes off the TV. If she wanted to talk to him she could come up and see him. Having his friends leave him alone for the summer had caused him to become slightly bitter. He heard her stomping footsteps come closer to the door of his bed room. "Roxas I have some really good news! Didn't you hear me calling you?"_

"_No sorry. What is it…is Hayner, Olette and Pence coming back?" That was just about the only thing he could think of as being good news. Tifa lost her smile._

"_No. It's nothing like that." She said as she reached into her pocket. Roxas watched her cautiously as she pulled out a brightly colored brochure. "I've signed you up for summer camp!" Roxas couldn't believe what he had just heard. He nearly fell backward in his chair, why on earth would his mother ever sign him up for something like that? What kind of horrible thing possessed her body when she made that choice? The blonde shook his head and groaned._

"_No way. Mom what were you thinking? Summer camp for christ sake?" Tifa's face fell into an angry frown._

"_Watch your mouth! Roxas you didn't honestly think I'd let you mope around the house all summer did you? Besides it will be fun, Sora is going." Oh of course Sora was going. This kind of thing would be right up Roxas' cousin's ally. Running around in the sun all day, swimming, horseback riding, camp fire songs, roasting marshmallows. That sounded like something Sora would do on a daily bases anyway but when it came to Roxas, not so much._

"_Mom please, summer camp is for little 14 year old kids whose parents don't want them home for 2 months because then they can't have se-" He stopped when he saw the look on his mothers face. It was the look she gave him before she totally lost it and screamed at him._

"_Roxas you're going and that's final. I obviously signed you up so you could be with kids your age, really how stupid do you think I am?" He didn't answer because she had to be pretty damn near brain dead to think up this horribly ridiculous idea. She eyed him impatiently._

"_Urgh Fine! I'll go but I promise you I won't have a good time." Tifa smiled again and threw him the brochure. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket._

And so one week later he was walking to the train station to meet his cousin Sora. His auntie insisted they go together and much to Roxas' dismay his mother agreed. It wasn't like he hated Sora or anything; he just couldn't stand his 24-7 ADHD and optimism. Sora was the kind of person that could be on the verge of death and still be smiling and laughing his last seconds of life away. Roxas found his attitude unnatural and unnerving. Of course when Sora found out Roxas was coming he hadn't let him have a moment's peace. He'd been calling and texting Roxas ever since. The only reason Roxas wasn't on the phone with Sora right now was because his hands were full.

He rounded the last corner before the station and sighed. This was the most miserable day of his life so far and he predicted many more once he reached _Oblivion Summer Camp._ Even the name made him cringe; it reminded him of boot camp. The station was almost empty when he got inside. This made him feel a little better. There wouldn't be any witnesses this way. He closed his umbrella and shook the rain out of his blonde hair. His mother had already pre bought his tickets the day before so all he had to do was find the train…and hopefully avoid Sora until they got to the camp. He walked further into the station and looked around for the designated train platform. His ticket said platform 13 and he was only at platform 5. The closer he got the train the more sick he felt. It was about to get a lot worse.

"Roxas! You finally got here! I was afraid you'd miss the train!" His plan to avoid Sora had just crashed and burned. The chipper brunette grabbed his wrist and turned him around. His sparkling blue eyes were full of worry.

"Ha-ha yeah I guess I made it…" He looked over his cousin's shoulder at the black train. It had _Oblivion Rail Lines_ written in sliver and blue letters across every cart. If the name wasn't intimidating enough the train defiantly was. He looked back at Sora and pried his hand from his wrist.

"I'm so excited about this! I've never been to camp before. You haven't either right? That's why I suggested you come with me to auntie Tifa." Roxas glared at him.

"You suggested this?" Sora shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Please don't be mad Roxas, I just thought…you know…maybe because we never get to see each other anymore this might be a nice way to hang out." How could Roxas be mad at him when he put it like that? He softened his look and tried to smile.

"Well I guess when you say it like that it might not be so bad…maybe. So you've never been there then?" Sora smiled again and his put arm around Roxas.

"Nope! But I heard its super fun, apparently they let you sleep in and have really great meals. I also heard they have live shows and bands play there throughout the summer. The councillors are really nice and the lake is like glass!" The train whistle blew and he and Sora made their way over to it. To Roxas' surprise the train to hell was packed. Twilight Town must have been the last stop. There were people in every seat and he was suddenly worried he might have to sit on the floor the whole way there. One of the train workers looked at their tickets and said they were in the very last cart in the room on the right.

Sora pushed his way cheerfully through the crowded hallways and finally he and Roxas made it to the last cart. By this time the train was already well on its way. He opened the door to their room and saw it a guy with longish sliver hair. He looked up from a rock magazine he was reading, his light sea foam green eyes narrowed. He was wearing a dark red and black hoodie and dark washed jeans with a metallic silver belt. His white scarf was bunched up in the sit beside him.

"Oh there's someone in here already!" If there was one thing Sora was good at it was pointing out the obvious. The young man looked at them and then to the magazine he was reading like he was trying to decide which was more important. He looked back at Sora and smirked before closing his magazine.

"Hey…I'm Riku." The silver haired boy said as he stood and shook Sora and Roxas hand. Sora smiled back brightly.

"I'm Sora and this is Roxas. We're cousins and we're both 17…Hey do you like sea salt ice cream? I was just about to go buy some from upfront!" Riku looked a little taken aback by Sora's forwardness. He chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you guys. And no I don't like ice cream at all actually…sorry." He smiled weakly and took his seat again. Sora's mouth dropped.

"What! You don't like ice cream! That's impossible you obviously have never had sea salt ice cream before. You have to try it…I'll be right back with one for each of us." Before anyone could say anything to him, he was gone. Riku looked at Roxas and smirked again.

"Is he like that all the time?"

"Yeah…usually it's worse. The rain must have mellowed him out a little bit." Roxas said as he tried to push his and Sora's bags into the overhead compartment. Riku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Wow…I'd say I'd like to see that but I'm not sure I would…" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Trust me you really don't." They both laughed. "So…I guess you're going to camp too eh? You don't really look like the kind of guy that would enjoy singing campfire songs and watching nature." Riku shrugged.

"I go for the bands they have preform there. Last year they had The Jokers and IBWB play. It was pretty much the highlight of my life." Roxas was shocked.

"I love IBWB! How did they manage to get them to play at a summer camp?"

"Apparently the head councillor, Xemnas, is in with a lot of good bands. I think is dad owns his own recording studio and signs bands too." Before Roxas could answer, Sora burst through the door with three sea salt ice creams. Riku eyed the treat nervously.

"Here you go! They were almost out I was lucky to even get three!" Sora panted, he had run the whole way back so the ice cream didn't start to melt before they could eat it. The two boys each took one and unwrapped it. Sora watched Riku as he took the first bit. There was a moment of silence as the blonde and the brunette waited for Riku's reaction.

"This actually isn't so bad." Sora beamed down at him and ate his in one bit. Roxas took his seat across from Riku and Sora grabbed a pillow and laid across the floor. The three boys continued to talk until they all drifted off to sleep.

Roxas woke-up with the sun shining in his face. His bright blue eyes looked around the room and saw that Riku was gone. Sora was still laying bald eagle style across the floor, snoring and murmuring. Roxas smiled to himself, even when Sora was sleeping he still talked. He lifted his head from against the window and walked over the sleeping Sora. Maybe this train served breakfast. It was cold in the train hallway and a lot of people were still sleeping. There were even a few people sleeping outside of their rooms.

'Fire Hazard' He thought with a frown.

Roxas made his way to the front of the train, tripping over people and bags as he went. If the majority of people were sleeping before he came along they were all awake now. It was their fault for sleeping in the hall anyway. He could smell pancakes and sausage as he got closer to the front and it was making his mouth water. When he finally made it to the dinning cart he was more than ready to eat until he puked. He spotted Riku sitting at a table by himself and reading the newspaper. Some girls sitting a few tables down from him were pointing and giggling in his direction. Roxas rolled his eyes…girls where a complete mystery.

He walked over to the breakfast buffet and loaded his plate with pancakes and sausage. He grabbed two bowls of fruit and decided that would be enough to start. He got questioning looks from people he walked by. Riku looked up from his reading when he heard Roxas sit at his table.

"What…your parents never feed you?" He smirked. Roxas shrugged and stuffed an uncut pancake in his mouth. The girls from before made disgusted sounds and one said "For being so cute, he sure eats like an animal". Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to eat like he'd never eaten before. Once he polished off his breakfast he sat with his hands on his stomach and waited from Riku to finish reading. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sharp voice.

"Well look who it is…Not that I'm really surprised. If someone says all you can eat sausage Roxas is the first one there." Roxas whipped around and scowled. Of all places to be…why did Seifer have to be here? He just smiled innocently back. Riku looked at them both and then went back to reading. He wasn't getting involved in something like this so early in the morning.

"Funny seeing you here…I thought for sure that you would be spending your summer in the youth correctional center." It was common knowledge that Seifer was the worst kind of juvenile, well common knowledge to people from Twilight Town anyway. The sandy blonde sneered and looked at Riku.

"This your boyfriend? Nice hair you fag." Riku acted like Seifer wasn't even there.

"Speaking of boyfriends, where's Rai? I bet you miss your ass monkey." Riku choked on the coffee he was drinking. Roxas smiled up at Seifer who looked like he might explode. Just when Roxas thought he might get punched in the face, Sora came into the dinning cart looking very distrait. He spotted Roxas and glared as he marched over to their table. As happy as Sora was…this was the only time of day he just couldn't seem to be joyful about…he was not a morning person.

"Roxas! Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I was so worried when I woke up and no one was there!" Everyone female in the room "awed" at his whining. This made Sora scowl even more; he turned his rage on Seifer. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison or something? Whatever I don't care just get out of my sight before I get Riku to beat you up." Sora threatened as he sat down beside Roxas. Riku looked up surprised.

"Eh?" Riku, Roxas and Seifer said together.

"You better watch yourself Sora. You're not king shit where we're going, id have no problem tearing you a new asshole." Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Seifer turned red, he had meant it as a threat not how they were taking it. He pointed at Sora and then narrowed his eyes before storming out of the dinning cart. The three sat at the table trying to recover from their laughing fit.

"Well now that's over, how much longer is this train ride?" Sora had calmed down considerably.

"Um about another 30 minutes I think." Riku looked at his watch and nodded. Roxas poured himself another glass of orange juice and chugged it in one gulp. "You guys might want to think about changing into something a bit more…summery. It's not raining where were going….It never rains there." He said the last part as if it was something he hated. Now that Roxas looked at him, he noticed he had changed into summer clothes too.

"How could it never rain in a forest?" Sora looked utterly perplexed.

"I wonder the same thing…this will be my third year going there and I've never seen it rain even once. But everything's so green you'd think It rained everyday." He looked at Sora and then smiled into his cup of coffee. Roxas shrugged off the conversation and brought-up something else less nature centric.

"So…besides having good bands and live shows…what else is so good about this place?" Riku thought for a moment.

"Well the girls are easy…2 months in the forest and they go crazy I guess. Um…if you like team sports and stuff they have a lot of that, and they have an arts cabin for the people who like that kind of thing. There are two people cabins but last year I got one to myself which was nice. The meals are good and the reck room has a huge screen for movies and video games and whatever." He paused for a moment. "The only thing I don't like about the camp is the councillors. They're a real pain in the ass. They are nothing but a bunch of power hungry, rule abusing morons who think just because they run the camp they can get away with whatever they want. I honestly believe the camp staffs itself with convicts. Remember what I said about Xemnas and how his dad owned a recording studio, will he also owns the camp and that's why Xemnas is the head councillor. They call themselves Organization 13…but there are only twelve of them. How fucking retarded is that?…Anyways I guess I'm just trying to say you guys should steer clear of that lot." Sora nodded and looked at his empty plate.

"I didn't even get to eat." He said quietly.

"Here have my fruit bowl." Riku pushed his bowl across the table and Sora practical inhaled it. "Looks like you too are related after all…not that I had any doubts about that, you're practically twins." Sora and Roxas looked at each other and rolled their eyes; if they had a quarter for every time they heard that one they'd probably have $19.75.

"I guess we should probably go get changed now, uh and thanks for the advice." Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and drug him to his feet. The cousins made their way back to the cart room to get their suitcases. He opened his and pulled out a pair of white and blue checkered board shorts and a matching blue wife t-shirt. Sora sat on the floor by his suitcase and began to dig out something extremely colorful. Roxas gave his cousin a questioning glace but kept his opinion to himself. If Sora wanted to wear florescent green and pink board shorts then that was his problem. He pulled out a black t-shirt and then repacked his bag. They changed quickly and put the suitcases by the door so they were ready from when it was time to leave.

"Oh I'm getting really excited again! I can't wait to see what it looks like! I hope the councillors aren't as bad as Riku says." Roxas couldn't look at Sora without getting blinded by his shorts so looked past him and nodded.

"I just hope I don't actually have to do anything. I hate group activities." The train started to slow and Roxas couldn't deny that he was starting to get a little excited too.

Roxas was a little disappointed when the first thing he saw when they got off the train was 4 large school buses…just how far away was this place? A 12 hour train ride and 2 hour bus ride later and they were finally getting close enough to see the first set of cabins. Sora was practically bouncing in his seat as he hung his head out the window.

"YAY WERE HERE!" Sora yelled at nothing. He sat back down in his seat when the bus driver yelled at him but continued to show his excitement by tapping his foot. Roxas slouched in his seat…he didn't want anyone to think he and Sora were together until Sora calmed down. There were a lot of black and white cabins lined up to his left. And to his right was a large beautiful blue lake it looked like it stretched on forever.

"You don't think there are any sea monsters in there do you." Roxas asked jokingly. Sora looked out the window at the large lake. He had clearly been to preoccupied by his excitement to notice the large body of water beside him before.

"Oh My God, it's huge! I've never seen anything that beautiful before! I want to go swimming right now!" He resumed his foot tapping. The bus stopped in front of a huge mess hall, it looked more like a ski lodge but without the snow. Huge glass windows took over most of the front wall. Everyone started to pile out of the buses and gather in front of the gigantic building. Sora was looking around completely amazed by what he saw. Roxas on the other hand was wishing he never agreed to come. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. If something ever went wrong there would be no way for the outside world to know. There were pine trees everywhere and were there wasn't any trees there was either a large bush or a cabin. The whole setting was making him feel like he couldn't breathe.

Sora sat down on his suit case and looked around the crowd.

"I wonder where Riku is…I haven't seen him since we got off the train." Roxas was more worried about where Seifer was then Riku.

"He's a big boy Sora, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Sora blushed and shrugged. A group of girls standing behind them started whispering about how cute the two boys were. Roxas hated being called cute. He was a man dammit! Sora didn't care either way. He turned and smiled at the group of potential fan girls.

"Hey I'm Sora." He said in a deep tone that surprised Roxas. Since when was Sora a lady killer…especially in those god awful shorts? Before their conversation could continue everyone was shushed by a short girl with strange blonde hair who had just come to stand on the large deck in front of the lodge. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Councillor" in silver and blue letters. She was followed by a tall blue haired, older looking guy and then a joyful looking blonde boy with a mullet. No one in the crowd talked as they waited for something to happen.

More Councillors walked onto the deck of the mess hall. They all looked a little strange, one in particular caught his eye…or maybe it was just because his hair was brighter than Sora's shorts. He had fire engine red hair that fell just below his slender shoulders; he was lanky but muscular and looked to be one of the tallest males there. Roxas thought for a complete freak he was quite good looking.

"Oh what am I thinking? He's a guy!" He thought angrily. The red head was wearing a black hoodie over his black t-shirt. When he caught Roxas staring at him he smirk back. Roxas looked away quickly. Finally a tall white haired man walked onto the deck and all the councillors sat down behind him. He looked at the crowd of campers and smiled…or maybe that was a grimace. It was hard to tell.

"Welcome to Oblivion! I am Xemnas your head councillor." He practically growled. "I'm looking forward to meeting you all and I hope you all enjoy your summer at this camp. Behind me are our staff and other councillors who are here to look out for you and make everyone feel at home." Roxas thought he sounded a little bored. "First we have Larxene." He pointed at the only girl up there. "She's the only girl councillor on site so ladies if you have any problems please go to her. Next is Saix, the life guard and disciplinary. Then we have Demyx who is in charge of theater. This is Marlexia the onsite flouriest and botanist…" He worked his way down the line until he got the red head. "This is Axel…he's in charge of absolutely nothing and does just about the same as that." There were cheers from some of the campers.

"Come on Mansex! I'm in charge of the ladies!" He said in a deep seductive voice as he winked at the group of girls behind Roxas and Sora…or was he winking at Roxas? Xemnas just rolled his eyes and continued his speech.

"Now about cabin arrangements, if you're under the age of 17 you must share a cabin with someone, anyone older is welcome to share a cabin or have one to themselves." Roxas looked at Sora. It went without saying that he'd have to share with him. Xemnas waited for everyone to finish talking before he continued. "Breakfast is served at 7am, lunch at 12noon and supper at 6pm." He said and then walked back into the mess hall. The campers scattered in hopes of getting the perfect cabin. Sora took off and was among the ones that made it to a cabin first. Roxas grabbed both of their suitcases and started to drag them over the cabin Sora had picked out but not before looking once more at the redhead Axel. He was having an argument with Xemnas about something. Roxas couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, after all Xemnas didn't look like the nicest guy ever.

"Roxas hurry up! I want to get unpacked before dinner!" Roxas turned and rolled his eyes. The cabin Sora picked was white and had a window in the front. The inside was cozy looking and nicely furnished with two large beds, two white dressers and a white leather couch. The floor was dark stained hardwood and the walls were painted a deep wine red. Sora grabbed his suitcase from Roxas and started unpacking.

"It's nice in here eh! I'm going to like staying here I just know it! I wonder what's for dinner…do you think we'll get to go swimming?" Roxas shrugged and started to make his bed. His black comforter would match the room well…Sora's astro boy blanket on the other hand…well at least he wouldn't be cold at night. They put their clothes in the drawers of the dressers and worked on making the room look more like they lived in it and not an old lady. Roxas moved his bed and Sora put the couch closer to the door. The boys flopped down on their beds when everything was to their liking.

"I'm glad you came Roxas, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." Roxas chuckled.

"You'd probably be out looking for Riku….or drowning in that lake."

"We have 30 minutes until dinner…what do you want to do?" Sora sat-up and crossed his legs.

"I don't know…want to go check things out?" Sora nodded happily and Roxas sat-up slowly, he wasn't sure why he wanted to go a look around but if he was going to be living here for the next 2 months he mine as well get to know the area. Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him outside leaving their cabin and his bad mood behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Deal or No Deal

The camp was a lot bigger then Roxas had thought. Not only did _Oblivion Summer Camp_ have a huge mess hall but there were several other buildings including a pool and a performance stage. It had horse stables, a greenhouse and a boat shed for the canoes and a boat large enough to hold about 50 people. There were posters and advertisements everywhere showing what activities and groups the campers could join. Sora was imagining himself doing everything and shared all his made up scenarios with Roxas.

The actual camp grounds were well groomed and up kept and every group of cabins had its own fire pit. Other campers had already started to light fires in them and roast marshmallows, there was even a group jamming with instruments and other stage props such as a large plastic horse and a science lab skeleton. In amongst the actors, singers and musicians was Riku, who was chatting was a small red haired girl. Sora noticed the silver haired boy and ran over the greet him.

"Riku! Rikuuu! Hey!"A bright smile came to his lips and he moved over on the log he was sitting on so that Sora could sit down too. Roxas followed his cousin at a slower more cautious pace. He didn't want to interrupt the groups' fun.

"Hey Sora, good to see your having fun already." Riku said as Sora took his place beside him.

"Yeah this place is really great! There's so much to do here I can't wait to get started. What are you thinking about doing?" Roxas came and stood beside the brunette. The girl Riku was talking to before Sora came along started to sing as the song everyone was playing changed.

"Haha isn't it a bit obvious…I'm one of the theater junkies. We live to perform!" There were cheers of agreement and Sora giggled. "This camp has one of the best drama programs available outside of school and theater kids get in second when it comes to buying tickets for the bands and live shows." Roxas looked over at him confused.

"Who gets in first?" He asked. A young blond girl who was drawing in a sketch book looked-up and smiled at the three boys.

"The sports lovers and the councillors do…which is pretty much the same thing." She said in a soft voice. "I'm Namine by the way." Roxas returned her smiled with a wide grin.

"I'm Roxas and this is So-"

"Sora…yea Riku's been talking about you guys." Sora looked over at Riku surprised.

"You have?" Riku looked away and shrugged. The band stopped playing and the redhead from before came over to sit with them. She looked exactly like Namine except different hair color and different clothes.

"Hey Riku…are these the guys you met on the train?" She looked at the two cousins and smiled. "You guys twins too?"

"Kairi this is Sora and Roxas, they're cousins…Roxas and Sora this is Kairi, Namines twin sister and my bitchy ex girl-." Kairi smacked the back of his head.

"Anyways, this must be your first time coming to this camp. Have you decided what you want to get into well your here?" Roxas shrugged and Sora beamed.

"Everything! I want to try everything here!" Kairi giggled and Riku patted Sora on the shoulder.

"Well good luck with that, many have tried and none have succeeded." Soras smile fell and he looked at Riku with big eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Namine said. The group of five sat in silence for a moment. Roxas turned his attention to the large blue lake across the camp ground from them; he had to admit it was very nice to look at.

"Um…where'd everyone go?" Sora said breaking the silence. The group looked around, it seemed like everyone in the camp had disappeared.

"Dinner!" Shouted Kairi. "Where going miss it! I can't miss it! I'm starving!" Everyone jumped to their feet and started off at a sprint towards the mess hall.

Axel sat quietly at the councillors table listening to Demyx and Zexion argue about what kind of pizza was the best. Larxene and Marlexia had their heads together whispering about something and Saix was trying his hand at one of Luxords card games. Further down the long table was Xemnas, he was preoccupied with trying to charm himself some company for tonight. Out of all 179 campers he managed to get the best looking girls…and guys the camp had to offer. He was the slickest kind of playboy. Axel snorted to himself and then scanned the room to see if anything caught his eye. He'd snatch it up before Xemnas got his chance.

Before he had a chance to scan the whole lodge, five very flustered looking teens burst through the mess hall doors. Axel recognized Kairi, Namine and Riku but the others two must have been new. He studied the two new comers and knew he had seen the blonde before. He was the one staring at him at the opening ceremony. Xemnas looked at them and scowled, Axel knew there would be hell to pay for coming late to a meal.

"Why are you late?" His voice silenced all conversation in the lodge. The brunette with the brightly colored shorts hid behind what looked to be his blonde twin. "We might not have very many rules here but that doesn't mean you run around doing whatever the hell you want." Xemnas stood up from his seat and walked closer to the group.

"We're sorry Xemnas….we lost track of the time." Namine said in a small frightened voice. "It won't happen again."

"Well leave it to the art freaks to ruin a good meal. I'll expect to see all 5 of you in the head office before you go to sleep tonight." Xemnas looked at them and when his eyes fell on Sora and Roxas he chuckled. "Great another set of twins, just what this camp needs."

"We are not twins for christ sake!" Axel's green eyes widened at the blondes outburst. "Were cousin's…." he finished as he looked straight into Xemnas's pricing yellow eyes. No one ever dared talk back to him; it looked like he would have to learn a hard lesson.

"What's your name brat?" Xemnas's voice was calm...too calm.

"Roxas." He answered without looking away. This was quickly turning into a starring contest.

"Well Roxas you just errand yourself dishes duty. After you're finished in the kitchen come and see me." With that Xemnas left the lodge and Roxas with a look of complete shock and anger on his face. Demyx tapped Axel's shoulder.

"Did you see that Axel?" He asked in a quiet voice. He looked extremely afraid.

"No I missed the whole thing… you dumbass of course I saw it I'm sitting right here!"

"I've never seen Xemnas act like that…usually he would have just back handed the lot and gone off to brag about it to one of his camp whores."

"I know…that poor kid is going to get his ass kicked." Axel couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy, he had no idea what was coming. Xemnas was someone you didn't mess with and it was practically suicidal to talk back to him like he did. The lodge slowly filled with conversation again, Axel watched the group –particularly the one named Roxas - find a table where they all could sit and wondered just what Xemnas was going to do.

Roxas sat down at the large wooden table and scowled. How did this happen? They hadn't even been here for 5 hours and already the camp head hated him. To make matters worse that redhead from before had been watching him like a hawk the whole time. Namine touched his arm.

"We are so sorry Roxas…we didn't mean to make you and Sora late. We should have been paying more attention." Roxas shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; I shouldn't have lost my temper with him." Kairi laughed loudly causing several people to stare at them.

"No one has ever talked to him like that. It was amazing; I bet he was so shocked." Riku pushed her.

"Still I'm pretty sure I told you guys to _avoid_ them not _provoke_ them." Roxas looked down at his plate…he wasn't very hungry anymore. Who know Xemnas would be so tight on the rules? Sora rubbed his back.

"Roxas…if you want I'll come help you with the dishes. I fell kind of responsible…"

"Sora the only way you would be responsible for this situation is if you made yourself look like my twin and then somehow made my anger get the best of me, and then made that yellow eyed jerk freak out. I'll be fine so don't worry about it. You guys still have to go see him too." Roxas said as he poked his pizza with a fork. The rest of the meal went excruciatingly slow. And by the time everyone had cleared out of the mess hall and the dishes had been gathered up it was almost nine o'clock. He said his good-byes to everyone and went to the kitchen to begin his punishment.

The mountain of plates, bowls and cutlery that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen made him want to cry. How was he ever going to do this without any help? A loud snort made him jump and spin around. There standing behind him was the redhead Axel. Roxas put his hand on his chest and sighed.

"You scared the shit of out me! What the fuck!" He yelled.

"What makes you think you shouldn't be scared still?" Axel said casually. Roxas straightened himself and glared back.

"Did you come to make fun of me or help with this?" He pointed to 8 foot wall of plates.

"Neither actually. I just wanted to meet the first person to be murdered at this summer camp." Roxas frowned and then turned and started to fill the sink with hot, soapy water. If Axel wasn't there to help him then there was no need to carry on this conversation. "What you think I'm joking little man? I've known Xemnas for a long time and anyone who talks to him the way you did gets a solid beating"

"Uh huh, sure they do…what did they say your name was again?…oh right, Asshole…or was it Axel?…oh well they both referrer to the same person. If you're done talking can you kindly excuse yourself? I've got a lot to do and I don't really have time to be listening to your bullshit stories." Roxas lowered a stack of plates into the sink and began to wash them. Axel laughed.

"Wow your pretty hot blooded for a little guy. I'm not sure if anyone's ever told you this before but if you don't have the strengthen to back the things up you say then you shouldn't run your mouth. Got it memorized?" he said as he pointed to his head.

"And I'm not sure anyone's ever told you this but shut the hell up." Roxas was not in the mood for this guy; his patient was growing very thin.

"Easy Blondie, I'm not sure it's possible for you to die twice but I'd sure like to find out."

"I have a name. And I can guarantee you it's not little guy or Blondie."

"Well pardon my French but I don't give a rats ass."

"You're not excused." There was a long pause before either spoke.

"Cut the attitude, you're lucky I'm so forgiving because I could easily break every bone in that girly body of yours." Axel sounded notably serious.

"Your still here eh?" Roxas sighed. This nightmare would be a lot better if Axel would just leave him the hell alone. When there was no answer, Roxas looked over his shoulder to see if the older teen had finally gotten the point. To his dismay Axel hadn't left; in fact he was starring right at the back of Roxas' head. His beautiful green eyes burning into his. The two small tattoos under each of his eerie green pools were slightly crinkled as he smirked.

Roxas turned back to the sink and continued to wash dish after dish after dish. Axel would occasionally snicker at something which would cause Roxas to whip his head around and glare. The pile of unclean plates stared to get smaller and smaller until finally it was gone. Roxas unplugged the sink and dried his hands on his shorts.

Now all he had to do was go see Xemnas, find out what the rest of his punishment was and then he would be able to sleep. Hopefully in the morning everything would be forgotten and he could get on with his miserable summer in hells summer camp. Axel followed him out of the kitchen and across the mess hall floor. What was with his guy?

"So now not only are you extremely annoying but you are also a stalker…what a great combination." Roxas snapped as he turned around to face Axel.

"Actually I was sent to make sure you followed through with what Xemnas said." Well that did make more sense but Roxas still found it very unnerving.

"Your service is no longer necessary, I'm going to the head office right now….Isn't there anything else you could be doing?" Axel smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah there's loads of stuff I could be doing right now but unlike you I'm smart enough to avoid those duties and not piss off Mansex." Roxas rolled his eyes and continued his walk to the office. It wasn't very far from the main lodge and Roxas noticed that it was just a larger version of the cabins the campers slept in. Axel followed Roxas across the cut grass. He was seriously getting worried about this guy; he didn't even look scared at all. Was he expecting a slap on the wrist and a few harsh words? This was Xemnas, not Santa Claus.

"Uh...just a second little guy-" Axel wasn't sure if he could let Roxas just walk straight into his own death, but he was interrupted.

"Listen my name is _not_ little guy! It's Roxas! ROX-AS!" He said before continuing to walk toward the cabin.

"Well Rocks-ass I'm not sure you understand the severity of this situation."

"I don't care! I just want to get this over with so I can sleep in a nice warm bed." Axel put a hand to his face and sighed, what was with this guy? Roxas marched up to the cabin door and started to pound on it as hard as he could. When there was no answer he started to use both hands and a foot. "Xemnas! I'm done!"

"Ack! What are you doing-" Before Axel could stop Roxas's loud banging and yelling the door whipped open and there it stood a very unhappy shirt less Xemnas. He glared at Roxas. Roxas glared back and Xemnas turned his attention to Axel.

"Thank you for making sure he didn't skip out Axel. You can leave now." Axel bit his lip, what would someone besides him do in this situation. When nothing came to mind he just nodded and turned to leave. "As for you, you little shit head. Come with me." Xemnas grabbed a hand full of Roxas's spiky hair and pulled him into the cabin slamming the door behind them.

"Ow let go! Let me go!" Roxas yelled as he clawed at the bigger teen's wrist. Xemnas threw Roxas into a nearby chair.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…what am I going to do with you. It seems like you're very fond of punishment. Is that it? Do you want me to punish you?" Xemnas growled and smacked Roxas across the face. Roxas went to retaliate but Xemnas held his arms to the chair. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You need to think about the position you're in right now. I bet your mother would just love to have my friends come visit her, and talk with her…touch her...taste her." He whispered cruelly.

"You better not touch her! If you do I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Sorry to burst you bubble but that's not going to happen….but if not your mother then how about that cute little brunette you were with. I'd even go visit him personally. How does that sound?" Roxas glared into Xemnas's evil face, he wanted nothing more than to hit him. If his hands weren't being held down then he defiantly would.

"Sora didn't do anything. It has nothing to do with him." Xemnas smirked and leaned closer to Roxas.

"Then I'll tell you want Roxas, since you don't want your mom and your twin involved….what are you going to do for me?" His mouth was rubbing against Roxas' ear. It was making him feel sick.

"I'll…be-behave?"

"It's a little late for that….I know, how about you become the Organization's dog. Do whatever I say whenever I say it. If you promise you'll do that than your family won't even know I exist." Roxas felt Xemnas' tongue lick his earlobe and it was all he could do not to puke right then and there.

"N-no…I won't." He whimpered.

"Well that's just too bad…I guess I'll just go get Sora and see what he says." Xemnas pulled away and let go of Roxas's arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear. "Vexen can you go get-"

"NO! Ok I'll do it! Whatever you want I swear, just don't get Sora involved!" There was no way Roxas was going to let get Sora into this mess, not as long as he could help it. Xemnas smiled and snapped the phone shut.

"Good to hear! I'll see you around then." Roxas couldn't believe this. What kind of sick person let a guy like this run a summer camp for people's children? How did he even get into this mess in the first place…what was he going to do? He stood up slowly and walked to the door. Xemnas smirked. "And please stay out of trouble; next time I have to punish you it won't be as nice as tonight." Nice? By what stretch of the imagine would tonight's punishment be considered nice? Roxas didn't want to even think about it. The door was closed behind him and he stood in front of it in a complete daze. What did he just agree too?

The walk back to his cabin was quiet and dark. Roxas tripped on a stump and cut his leg and hands. He didn't care though, his whole body was numb. Even his mind was blank. When he finally stumbled into his dark cabin it was a quarter to 12. Sora was snoring and it looked like Riku had fallen asleep on their couch. He made his way to Sora's bed and sat down. Roxas was careful not the wake him up. As long as nothing bad happened to Sora or his family, he was going to be ok. No matter what Xemnas made him do. Hopefully.

There was a soft knock on his door; Roxas figured it was Riku's cabin buddy coming to get him. When he opened the door he was shocked and annoyed to see Axel who was looking slightly uneasy and was about to say something before Roxas cut him off.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped as he stepped out of the cabin and shut the door behind him.

"Uh well…I just came to see if you were still….or not…and you are so I guess I better get going…" He turned to walk away but Roxas grabbed his arm.

"Stop wasting my fucking time and tell me why you really came." Axel's green eyes narrowed.

"You know I'm getting really sick of your attitude. I told you why I came now let me go." He yanked his arm away.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say he was like that! You could have given me some sort of warning." Axel looked at the short blonde dumbfounded.

"Your joking right…I tried to tell you that you didn't understand how bad this situation was! Don't make this my fault you little brat!" Roxas was slammed up against the side of his cabin, Axel bend forward so they were eye level. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me!"

"There isn't going to be a next time! It's too late, he's going to-" Roxas stopped screaming, he didn't have to explain himself to this clown. "Why does it matter to you anyways, your already his lap dog right? Just leave me alone." With that he went back into the cabin and shut the door. Axel stood there for a moment still fuming. Who did this little punk ass think he was, his attitude was still horrible even after Xemnas had gotten to him. Well that was all fine to Axel. He wouldn't concern himself with that little bastard's problems. He stocked away hoping he never had to see the blonde bruised face again.

**CHARACTER PROFILES:**

Roxas Yomata

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 135 lbs

Favorite brand of clothes: Anything vintage/pop-culture/surfer chic

Sign: Taurus (May 12)

Color: Red

Hobbies: Playstation 3, Struggle, Eating Sea Salt ice cream, hanging with my friends.

Music: Drum and Bass, Classic Rock, New Age Metal and sometimes if it calls for it Techno

Sora Yomata

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125 lbs

Favorite brand of clothes: Bape, Puma, Anything colorful.

Sign: Gemini (June 13)

Color: RAINBOW Hobbies: Soccer, Basketball, Tennis, Volleyball, Snowboarding, Skateboarding, Surfing, Singing, Dancing, Reading Manga, Every Video game, DDR, Finger Painting, watching TV, hanging out with friends, shopping, scho-. (He ran out of room for this answer)

Music: Pop, 80's hair metal, techno hardcore.

Riku Tachibawa

Age: 18

Height: 5'10

Weight: 145 lbs

Favorite brand of clothes: Anything loud and expressive

Sign: Capricorn (January 9)

Color: Black, Red, Blue

Hobbies: Singing, Writing Music, Drama, Plays, Performing, Reading, Playing Guitar.

Music: Punk, Classical Rock, Screamo, Speed Metal

Axel Orihara

Age: 19

Height: 6'2

Weight: 165lbs

Favorite brand of clothing: Whatever looks good on me.

Sign: Libra (September 24)

Color: Black, Red

Hobbies: Burning stuff, Sports, working for the Organization. (Uh that's not really a hobby)

Music: Metal, New Age Grunge

Kairi Adachi

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Weight: 101 lbs

Favorite brand of clothing: Too many to list.

Sign: Pieces (March 15)

Color: Pink, Yellow

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Music stuff.

Music: Rock, Pop…anything top 40

Namine Adachi

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Weight: 98 lbs

Favorite brand of clothing: Abercrombie and Finch

Sign: Pieces (March 15)

Color: White, Blue

Hobbies: Drawing, Painting and Sewing.

Music: Classical

Demyx

Age: 19

Height: 5'7

Weight: 138

Sign: Scorpio

Zexion

Age: 20

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140 lbs

Sign: Aries

Xemnas

Age: 20 (he's actually like 199333449493512305928952939 years old because he's the devil reincarnated…probably.)

Height: 6'3

Weight: 169

Sign: Cancer

**Feb2-2012**

**Slowly but surely getting these chapters updated and edited. Hope the story flows a little better with some add ins and take outs, grammar and spelling check etc. love love. Also updated the stats so the weren't so anorexia like. **


	3. Chapter 3 Liar Liar

Roxas didn't sleep at all that night, he patiently waited for Sora and Riku to wake-up so he could ask what Xemnas made them do. He didn't want anyone to know about the deal he had made with the psychotic asshole, the less they knew the better. He was also worried that Xemnas had already gotten to Sora and talking to them about last night might make matters worse. He sat there for a long time thinking about what he was going to do. Riku was the first to get up and when he saw Roxas sitting on his bed staring off into space he laughed.

"Sorry, I was so tired last night I didn't even make it to my own cabin…I hope you don't mind" The silver haired boy said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That was Riku a small red mark across Roxas's cheek. "How did you-"

"No I don't mind…hey Riku, after you left the lodge last night what did Xemnas make you guys do?" Riku was cut off. Roxas touched his tender face and look at the other boy anxiously.

"That bastard made me and Sora clean out the boat house. I don't know about Kairi and Namine, I think they had to clean out all the horses' stalls." Riku said as he looked at Sora. "He told us to behave or he would make your punishment worse than all of ours and Sora practically begged for Xemnas to not be mean to you." He grumbled. Sora yawned and stretched, Roxas braised himself for grumpy Sora to emerge but he got something different instead.

"Oh my god Roxas! What happened to your face! Are you ok? I thought he was going to drown you or something!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and into Roxas's to examine his small bruise. He hugged his cousin tightly. In a sense Roxas was ok, but for how much longer and at what price?

"I'm fine. It was so dark on the way back here I tripped over a stump I didn't see and landed face first in the dirt." Not exactly a lie. Sora stared at him for a moment until he decided that Roxas was telling the truth.

"You should have seen what he made us do! And you, having to do all those dishes like that. Xemnas is the worst." Sora had no idea just how right he was. "What did he make you do after you had finished in the lodge?" Roxas hesitated, there was no way he could tell them the truth.

"Uh….well he just said I should stop acting up and then that was all." Now that was a lie.

"That's all! But you came home so late last night I thought for sure you had to do something else." Sora looked at Roxas questionably again. Roxas noticed Riku eyeing him, he knew Riku wasn't stupid. Roxas put his hand on the back of his head and smiled the best he could.

"Nope I got off pretty easy. I guess I was just lucky." In truth he wasn't lucky at all. Sora's expression softened but Riku looked like he wasn't convinced, he let his eyes linger on Roxas' cheer for a moment before he shrugged and looked away.

"So I guess today we officially start summer camp! I won't let Xemnas put me in a bad mood; I have too much I have to do today." Commented Sora, he let go of Roxas and went over to his drawer to pick out clothes and get dressed. Riku watched for Sora to have his back turned before he looked at Roxas again. He got up from the couch and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." He whispered. At first Roxas didn't move but Riku started to drag him to the door. Sora was too busy digging in his drawers to notice them leave. Once outside Riku let him go and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. It was still pretty early so most people were asleep.

"What is it?" Asked Roxas apprehensively.

"Tell me what really happened Roxas. No point in lying, I'm not an idiot." He stared at him with depthless ocean green eyes that made Roxas feel like Riku would see right through anything he said that was a lie.

"I already told you, nothing happened. He gave me a warning and that was all." Roxas managed to sound more convincing then he thought he could. Riku just stared at him, waiting for the truth to come out.

"So then when I heard you arguing with Axel last night that had nothing to do with anything…it was a completely different problem?" He raised a silver eyebrow. Roxas had completely forgotten about that asshole Axel, now that he was thinking about their argument he wished Riku had never brought it up.

"Yeah it's different." That wasn't really a lie. Axel being a complete idiot and Xemnas using Roxas as the Organization's dog where two different problems, they just happened to fall under the same circumstances. Riku sighed and started to walk back to his own cabin. "Riku, don't tell Sora what your heard okay?" He waved without turning around.

Sora burst outside dressed in an eye catching Bape hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants. "Where'd Riku go?" He asked breathlessly. "He was supposed to come to sign-up with me!"

"Sign up for what?"

"Everything of course!" and with that Sora went running down the path after Riku. Roxas wondered if Sora would actually try to sign up for everything, obviously there would be different things happening at the same time so that wouldn't work out. It was nice to think that no matter what Xemnas thought he still wasn't going to get anywhere near Sora. His cousin was too busy to get catch up, if he noticed the drama at all. Roxas thought that maybe it would be the same for him; if he just stayed strong and busy then everything would be alright.

After Roxas changed his clothes he walked over to the mess hall to get some breakfast. There still weren't very many people awake so Roxas got a pretty good choice of food. Apparently it wasn't as important to be on time for breakfast as it was for supper. Xemnas probably wasn't even awake yet. He found an empty table and began to eat like he had in the train. The people that were in the mess hall seemed to be too tired to care about how he ate. Roxas hadn't given much thought to what clubs or teams he might want to join, he wasn't really into sports and performing wasn't his thing either. It was probably mandatory to sign up for something though so he pushed himself to decide. Besides, joining something would show Xemnas that he wasn't affecting Roxas as much as he wanted too.

"I see your cousin and boyfriend ditched you already, how sad." Seifers voice caused Roxas to jump and spill his orange juice. "Oh good one, chicken shit." Roxas turned around slowly hoping that if he took his time Seifer would just go away. It didn't work at all. Unlike before Seifer wasn't alone, a boy that could easily rival Riku in the looks department was smirking beside him. He had shoulder length silver hair and bright green eyes.

"Good morning to you too Seifer. I see you replaced Rai…did the sex get boring or were you looking for a whole new batch of STD's to contract?" Both boys' smirks turned into glares.

"We saw your little show last night and I've got to say, what were you thinking talking to Xemnas like that?" Roxas rolled his eyes, he honestly didn't know what he had been thinking and he defiantly was not going to discuss the matter with his worst enemy. Seifer waited for an answer he would never get so his friend decided to talk instead.

"I'm really surprised you're even out and about this morning, especially without any noticeable damage…" He finally noticed Roxas's cheek and smirked. "…Ah well of course you didn't get off easy." Roxas was really starting to get irritated now.

"Who the hell are you? Why don't you two just bugger off, I've got enough to worry about without you dumbasses breathing down my neck." He snarled at his two tormenters.

Axel was hungry, grumpy and **not** in the mood for the arguing that was going on in the lodge he had just walked into. By the sounds of it someone was about to get their ass kicked and it was too early in the morning for any of that. As he walked closer to the table he noticed most of the yelling and arguing was coming from a certain blonde he defiantly didn't want to see. For a moment he stood there, trying to decide if he wanted to break it up so he could eat in peace or let them fight and see Roxas get the beating Axel figured he deserved.

As more and more people started to gather in mess hall for breakfast the choice became apparent. If he wanted to eat peacefully before all the food was gone then he would have to get involved. Axel pushed past a group of tired teens and prepared himself for Roxas's clearly bad mood.

"Do you have to start trouble everywhere you go?" The redhead snorted when he got close enough for the little blonde to hear him. All three boys looked over at him not quite sure who he was talking too. "Bugger off Kadaj and take you little friend with you." The silver haired boy nodded quickly and grabbed Seifers arm. They stocked away and Axel looked down at Roxas.

"I was handling it…." He muttered.

"Screaming and yelling is hardly handling anything. The dog that's the most scared barks the loudest…or something. Besides it's too early to have to sit and hear your whinny voice bitching about something trivial." Roxas glared at him.

"Trivial? Trivial? HOW IS THIS-….fine then I'll leave!" He jumped up knocking his chair backward onto the floor. Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Axel just shook his head and sighed. He was not getting into this right now, the last thing he needed was a headache for the rest of the day. His face was already sore enough.

"Whatever, just don't piss off Xemnas again okay? As much as it is nice for the rest of us to get a break from him, the camp doesn't need another law suit." There was a tone of sarcasm in his voice which made Roxas even madder. He picked up his knocked over chair and slammed it back into place before stomping off to the door. He hated even the sight of that bastard redhead and he had to get away.

Axel watched as Roxas left the lodge, no matter how mad that guy got he still thought he was pretty cute. No wonder Xemnas had scooped him up so fast. That little firecracker would be extremely hard for the egotist bastard to break and Axel thought it was about time for Xemnas know what it felt like to be denied. There was a little voice in the back of his head that was nagging him though, it had been bitching at him since last night.

_You can't let that monster touch such an untainted thing! That poor guy will probably get it worse than anyone else here ever has, if you don't do something…_

He quickly shut it up by stuffing a waffle in his mouth. He had decided last night that Roxas's problems had nothing to do with him and he intended to stick to that. Not like he owed the little trouble maker anything…how easy it was to call him the trouble maker, after all Axel was no angel either.

Roxas stood with Sora and Riku in the sign-up line. They had convinced him to not only join soccer but also drama and graphic design. Only one of which he was even remotely interested in. Sora on the other hand signed-up for more things than Roxas could count on all his fingers.

"I'm so excited! I have joined everything I wanted to! Riku you have to take me see the horses before I go riding tomorrow and also can you introduce us to the drama people?" Riku nodded and turned his attention to a nearby squirrel that was trying to stuff more food into its mouth then its cheeks then it could handle. The sliver haired teen seemed to be troubled about something. Roxas was too busy thinking about the concerned look Sora was giving Riku. He would have to get a lot better at hiding his emotions if Roxas wanted to keep lying to his cousin like this. He didn't even notice a certain redhead councillor that entered the line up behind them.

"Never thought you'd be the type to play sports" Axel said with a smirk. Roxas whipped around and glared.

"Never thought you'd be the type to be this annoying but I guess we get a surprise every now and then." The blonde said with clear distaste in his voice. Why couldn't this jerk just leave him alone? Axel frowned and matched Roxas' glare.

"Um Roxas….are you going to sign up or what?" Sora asked shyly. The line had moved and it was now their turn to sign the sign-up sheet. He grabbed the pen from Sora's hand began to furiously write his name on the paper…until he pressed so hard the pen exploded and the paper ripped. SOMEONE behind him snorted and then stifled his laughter. Riku and Sora starred with wide frightful eyes. Roxas's face was almost as red and SOMEONES hair.

"Sorry…." He timidly said to the blue haired teen named Saix sitting at the sign-up table before he turned to walk away. Sora gave Axel an accusing look and then chasing after his upset cousin.

"I don't know what you think you're doing with Roxas but I'll be damned before I let you or any of Xemnas's little prick followers touch him." Riku said. "I know the game you guys like to play better than anyone so stop fucking around." He stared at the redhead before he walked after the two look-a-likes. Axel just stood there speechless. What had just happened? Why was he always made out to be the bad guy? And Riku! He hadn't heard from him for months! Why did he have to talk now? He sighed, nothing good ever happened to him.

"Roxas! Stop acting like a kid and come out!" The blonde snorted, Sora was one to talk. "No one cares about the pen, I'm sure they had another one!" How naïve could one person be? Sora continued to knock on the bathroom door. "Is this about the fight you had last night with that councillor? Me and Riku heard everything…Roxas…I know you probably don't want to tell me what's going on but…well I want to help you. We're practically brothers!" There was a click sound as the door was unlocked. Sora slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark unlit room. Roxas was sitting beside the sink with his head in his hands. The brunette shut and locked the door behind him before he crossed the room and took a seat beside his quiet cousin.

"Where's Riku?" Roxas asked. It a was shock he wasn't attached to Sora's hip right now.

"Um probably looking for us…look, I think you should tell me why you're so upset." He placed his hand gently on Roxas's shoulder.

".…I can't." He whispered and shrugged the hand away.

"Why? Look at your face! That's not from falling! Why won't you like me help you?"

"Because I don't want you to get…don't want you to…" He stopped himself. Sora couldn't know about any of this or he might be hurt by Xemnas. Roxas would never let something like that happen, ever.

"Don't want me to what?"

"Please just drop it Sora, I can't tell you and I don't want to tell you so-"

"Roxas."

The blonde froze at his name being called from beyond the door. He knew that voice and it was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I know you're in there, I have something I want you to do for me." Xemnas tried to open the door. "Unlock the door and come out." Roxas sat there for moment thinking. What would be the worst thing to do? Stay in here with Sora behind the locked door where Xemnas couldn't get to either of them or open the door to do what Xemnas wanted and save Sora and his mother…If he stayed in here then it would only be matter of time before Xemnas got someone to get the keys. Then he would probably freak-out and do them both in. The answer was clear.

"Okay…I'm coming." He stood up slowly and walked to unlock the door. It opened and Roxas met Xemnas's stare with a timid smile. Xemnas's eyes looked past him and at Sora. A smile crossed his lips.

"Oh I didn't know you had a friend in here with you. Maybe he would like to come help too?" Roxas's eyes widened.

"No! No he can't…uh he has to get our stuff ready for tomorrow's soccer practice." Sora looked at him questionably and then turned his gaze to Xemnas. Why did his cousin look so nervous…usually he was so cocky and sarcastic, right now he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Well that's too bad…" Xemnas said with a hint of malice. With that he turned and started to walk away. "Well just one will have to do for tonight" he called over his shoulder. Roxas quickly turned to Sora.

"I'll be back later, don't wait up….Please." Roxas left his cousin standing there very confused. Was he still being punished, hadn't he said Xemnas only told him to behave? Why did Roxas lie about him having to get their things ready for soccer? Just what exactly had Roxas gotten himself into?

Edited Feb 9th 2012/

Slowly but surely.


	4. Chapter 4 New Feelings

Axel had been pacing his cabin for at least 3 hours since the incident at the sign-up tables. To make matters worse he hadn't seen Xemnas for half the day. He had been secretly following him to make sure he wasn't anywhere near Roxas but lost sight of him after the argument.

"Why?" He murmured angrily. "Last night I had decided I wouldn't get involved with that little brat…so why am I so stressed out?" There was no logical answer only a sense of longing. The more the blonde hated him, the more Axel wanted to be around him. It was an unfair vicious circle. Since Xemnas now had his hawk eye on the little teen, it would be next to impossible to get close to him without rising suspicion. Unless of course….

Axel whipped out his phone and furiously punched a series of numbers into it. "Reno I need your help, how fast can you get here?"

Roxas lay in the middle of the cabin floor; he had been tied-up and blindfolded for the past hour. He was waiting for Xemnas to comeback from whatever he was called out to do. His tear streaked face was pressed against the cool floor; a puddle of blood from his nose was drying along the hardwood. The only thing Xemnas had gotten around to doing before he left was tying him up and punching him.

The one thing that kept Roxas from attacking Xemnas instead of submitting to him was Sora. Ever since they were little Roxas had been like Sora's protector, anything from runny noses to near death situations (rouge dogs at grandma's house last Christmas) Roxas made sure Sora never got hurt. He didn't really know why he protected his cousin so much; it just kind of came naturally. And as long as he was fine Xemnas' actions were justifiable.

"Although, just once, it would be nice if someone would protect me." He chuckled to himself. What a joke, no one would care. Even if he told Sora the truth he would probably never look at him the same again…damaged goods? Is that what you'd call him once Xemnas was finished? Whatever it was called it was too late to turn back. The thought of Xemnas coming back and ruining him echoed in his head as he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew someone was trying to wake him.

"Blondie wake-up…we need to leave before Xemnas comes back." The voice was deep and soothing yet urgent. Roxas relaxed at once. There was a grumble from the person and then Roxas felt his hands get untied. "You know I really don't want to carry you out of here but if you don't wake-up I'm going to be forced to."

The blonde moaned, being carried actually didn't sound so bad. A loud sigh escaped his saviors' mouth and he was pulled gently from the floor and into strong arms bridal style. Roxas felt so comfortable against this person's chest he actually snuggled into it. Only a few minutes of walking had passed when he was finally placed on a soft surface and had his blindfold removed.

Roxas didn't open his eyes right away. Instead he sat up and felt around. A hand grabbed his and squeezed gently. Slowly the blonde opened his lovely eyes. Blue met green and it caused Roxas to gasp.

"A-Axel! What are you doing here?" The redhead let go of his hand and gave him a questioning look.

"You serious?...Well to be honest I'm actually not sure myself." He put a hand on the back of his head and laughed. "By the way you look like shit." Roxas pouted. Axel stood-up and walked over to the sink. He wet a washcloth and threw it at Roxas. The younger teen looked at it puzzled. "For the blood." He said and pointed to his nose.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked as he gingerly cleaned his face. It was very sore under his right eye. It would probably bruise.

"My own personal cabin. Um…here let me help you, your missing most of it." Axel sat down in front of him and grabbed the washcloth. He gently took Roxas chin in his hand and began to rub away the blood. The look of totally concentration on Axel's face made Roxas blush. He was only inches away; Roxas could feel his breath against his skin which made him grow even redder. "Hey, none of that. I might be helping you but…that doesn't mean I can't turn just as nasty as Mansex. Nice to know I can make you nervous though." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah well who asked for your help anyways! I was doing fine on my own, thank you very much." He swatted Axel's hand away and starred at his feet. Now that he thought about it, this "rescue" was going to cause more problems for him. "I'm in some deep shit when Xemnas comes back and I'm not there!" Axel snorted.

"That's where you'd be wrong, little firecracker. Xemnas asked me to get you out of his cabin. Something came up."

"...oh…" So that's how it was, Axel was only following orders.

"Yeah so maybe you could show a little appreciation, you know since you're not going to be his punching bag or worse tonight." Axel glared at the ungrateful teen in front of him.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell whatever made him busy "thank you"." Roxas growled back. "Besides you only came to got me because it was an order! That cancels out everything that would have been nice about this situation."

"Oh? And what exactly would you have considered nice about this? Hmmm?" The blonde was finding it hard to fight the tears that were coming. He was so angry, so ashamed of himself. How could he possibly of thought Axel actually helped him out of his own free will? What and idiot he was. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

Axel saw that he was about to breakdown and felt a little bad. He sighed lightly. The last thing he wanted was for Roxas to be more troubled then he already was.

"Listen…I called my brother. He was the one that called Xemnas out." The blonde rubbed the tears from his eyes and hissed at the pain in his cheek.

"Why?" His voice cracked. Had he been wrong?

"Like I said before….I'm not too sure." Axel patted the teary boy, those big blue eyes looked ten times better not full of water. "Maybe because that's what friends do…they help each other out?" He offered shrugging. The blonde was quiet for a minute then he looked up at Axel and smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Axel was a little taken aback by Roxas' sudden attitude change. But he smiled anyway. Axel had one of the nicest smiles Roxas had ever seen. When it wasn't a cocky smirk or a goofy grin he actually kind of liked it. The older teen got off the bed and walked to the sink to rinse out the bloody washcloth.

"You know Roxas you have a pretty cute smile." Roxas chuckled, it seemed like they not only shared the like for each other's smiles but also thoughts.

"So I've been told…um…I was wondering…" Reality hit him for the first time since he had come to Axel's cabin. What was Sora going to say when Roxas came back looking like he had just been run over, drowned, set on fire and then ran over again? It was almost a guarantee that the brunette was waiting for him to come back.

"Whats that?" Axel asked without turning from the sink.

"Uh….I'm staying here tonight." Axel stopped what he was doing and looked at him like he had two heads. "I…I mean, can I please stay here tonight?" The redhead looked away and sighed to himself.

"Stay as long as you want…I don't have a roommate as you can probably tell so you being here isn't a big deal. I assume you don't want your brother…" –Roxas glared at him- "…Uh cousin, to see you like this."

"It'll take about a week and a half for the bruises to go away…are you sure that's ok?"

"I'm sure…but what about the rest of the time? You can't stay in here for the whole time…you have soccer right?"

"Yeah, among other things...it should be fine, Sora has so much on his plate starting tomorrow he won't even have time to worry about me." Hopefully this was true. Roxas knew his caring cousin was already suspicious about what was going on. He prayed silently that Sora would leave it alone as long as it took for him to sort it out.

"Riku will probably cover for you too." Roxas frowned.

"What do you mean…does Riku know something? Did you tell him?" Axel shook his head and smirked.

"He's not stupid Roxas. Riku knows about most things that go on in this camp…even if he doesn't want too." There seemed to be a double meaning in that sentence but Roxas left it alone. Axel's expression changed alarmingly. "He got bitchy at me because of you…did you know that?" Roxas looked surprised.

"What…when? What did he say?" There was a long silence in the room. Roxas wondered if Axel was even going to answer him. He didn't.

"Well it's pretty late. I'll sleep on the couch; you get some rest for tomorrow."

"Uh no...Sleep in the bed." One of Axel's eyebrows rose.

"Are you trying to seduce me…little minx."

"That's not what I meant. I'll take the couch. I'm shorter so it will still be comfortable." Axel shrugged. They switched spots and the older teen turned the lights off. Roxas could hear Axel's slow even breathing. In a matter of minutes they were both fast asleep.

In a cabin across the camp, there was a similar discussion going on.

"What! Please tell me your joking Riku! You dated Axel!...Wait are you gay?" Riku could not believe the brunettes obliviousness.

"Sora…usually if two guys date…" Sora stared back with wide blue eyes.

"But you dated Kairi…then…why are you two not together anymore? I mean you and Axel. What happened?" The other boy stiffened at the question.

"Look, just forget I said anything…that's not what I was even trying to bring up anyways." Sora looked a little confused at first but then smirked. If Riku didn't want to talk about his strange and surprising relationship that was fine with him. "I wanted to ask if you've noticed anything strange going on with Roxas…I mean it's only the second day of camp and already he…I don't really know anything about him so I was wondering if you've noticed anything different?"

"Why? Do you like him?" Riku almost fell off the bed when he heard that. Sometimes Sora was too blunt for his own good. The way he said it almost sounded like he was jealous.

"No, of course not. It's just that it wouldn't be the first…" He trailed off; didn't Roxas say not to tell Sora anything?

"Now that you mention it…yeah, he was acting a little strange and he had a little bruise on his face. But sometimes he's like that…one moment he'll be happy and spotless, then the next it's like his mother's died and he fell down a flight of stairs. That's just how he is" Sora bit his bottom lip gentle as he contemplated something. "….if you know more, I'd like to know too." He looked at Riku. There was a long pause before he said anything.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. He probably was just talking back again and it pissed Xemnas off or something."

"Well Xemnas did come to get him today after he was upset by Axel…but he was acting so weird and it was almost like he was scared. I've never ever seen him like that before. He's not scared of anything as far as I know."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Roxas isn't a little boy."

"Roxas is always telling me that I have too much of an imagination and that I should stay out of his business…I thought maybe this was another one of those times. But it just seems different somehow." Riku could see the hurt and concern in the small teens eyes. If he didn't look so damn cute right now Riku would have probably started to cry…not that he was a suck or anything. "I'll try talking to him about it tomorrow at soccer. It's the only time I get to see him during the day."

"I think that's probably a bad idea, you might make him more irritated then he usually is. I would just leave it if I were you." At first Sora looked genuinely hurt but then he nodded. No matter how much he was worried Riku was probably right, it was no big deal. "You're a good kid Sora." The sliver haired boy smirked down at him.

"Kid? I'm only like a year younger then you!" He pouted. "...Do you honestly think of me as a kid?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Honestly I am super tired. I'm going to head back to my cabin." A look of shock flickered across the brunettes face.

"NO YOU CAN'T…I hate sleeping alone, please stay!" Riku laughed.

"Who did you sleep with at home then?"

"My dog Maggie. Please stay Riku; this cabin is creepy when I'm the only one in it." Riku brushed the silver hair out of his eyes and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay but it was just that he couldn't sleep when Sora was in the same room as him. The thought of the boy sleeping soundly on a bed and hearing the little sounds he made at night drove Riku crazy…in a good way. Still sleep deprivation was the enemy and who knew when Roxas would be back.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Sora looked absolutely devastated; Riku had to turn around so he didn't give in right then and there. Damn him for being so cute. He went to take a step toward the door but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

'Don't do that…I won't be able to say no if you do that' He thought without turning around.

"Riku…don't make me beg. Please just for a few hours? After that Roxas will be back and then I won't bug you anymore." Riku slowly turned around, stalling to prepare himself mentally for any sad baby face the other boy might be making. It didn't do one bit of good.

Sora was staring up at him with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes anyone could ever possibly make. He was biting his bottom lip again and it looked like he might burst into tears any second.

'How can I possibly say no to that' He thought. "Alright but I'm not sleeping on the couch again." Sora face instantly changed. It was like he wasn't even sad at all. Riku can been suckered in.

"Great! Thank you! It's fine, I'll just sleep in Roxas's bed and you can have mine!" He happily sped around the room moving blankets and pillows while Riku watched in amazement. The little brunette crawled into his cousin's bed and sighed.

"Riku since your still standing can you get the lights?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." The lights were turned off and Riku let his eyes adjust before he got into bed. "Goodnight Sora."

"Night Riku."

"By the way, No…I don't think you're a kid." Sora chuckled softly.

Updated feb 28th 2012

Ive been working on the next chapter to my story Life Love and Brains! It's a twilight slash fic with zombies and blood and guts and what not. Give it a read if you're bored. Love.


	5. Chapter 5 Try Harder

Roxas woke-up that morning to Axel's cell phone alarm clock going off. He pulled the blankets over his messy blonde head and groaned quietly. There was no sign of movement from the male on the bed. Roxas groaned again, this time a little louder. Still there was no sign of any life coming from Axel. The blondes' eyes narrowed as he sat up and glared at his cabin mate. Had the guy died in the night?

"Axel? Hey…are you dead? Axel turn it off…stop ignoring me...AXEL! TURN YOUR FUCKING PHONE OFF!" He yelled over the annoying beeping the piece of technology was making. The redhead shot up with a look across his face that could only be described as a murderous deer caught in the headlights. His eyes narrowed into a glare that left Roxas wishing he had never said anything. Axel grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and turned off the alarm. Roxas watched him sink slowly back into bed and moan loudly.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine. Are you ready for soccer practice?" He asked sarcastically. There was a moment of silence as they got out of bed –couch for Roxas- and got dressed. Axel opened the blinds that hung in front of the window. The sun beamed down into Roxas's eyes and it made them burn. "Well this is perfect! You can wear sunglasses today!"

"Am I really in that bad of shape?" He didn't feel too sore but it was very possible that his whole face was a big purple balloon. Axel shook his head.

"Nah I've seen worse…we have be at the pitch in about an hour and a half so I'm going to have a shower and then go to the morning councillor meeting…you should probably think about having a shower too." Roxas glared at him.

"No way, I'm going to make this place smell so bad you'll wish you were living with a farm animal." They both laughed quietly. A shower did sound very appealing to Roxas since he hadn't had one since he left home four days ago. Axel grabbed a towel and threw it at the smaller boy and then picked-up his shower bag and opened the door. "Um…I left my stuff in my cabin." He puts both hands up as if to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, you can borrow everything but my tooth brush." The older teen laughed. "But try and get your stuff before the days over." Roxas nodded and smiled his gratitude.

It was hard for Axel to look away when Roxas smiled like that, it was undeniably captivating. He had one dimple on the left side of his mouth which made it even cuter.

"Something wrong?" The short boy asked.

"Haha nope just enjoying that nice smile of yours." It amazed Roxas how honest Axel was, like he had absolutely nothing to hide. Or maybe he just wasn't afraid of his emotions and feelings. It made him really envious; he wished one day he could just express his every feeling without batting an eyelash. They left the cabin in a comfortable silence. Since it was still early there were only a few people out and about, mostly just jogging or admiring the lake.

Until now Roxas hadn't really looked at the lake very much, it was just something he gave a passing glance to whenever he would walk by. But now he actually stopped and stared. The way the morning sun reflected across the lovely blue surface or the way the waves ripped and cause the light to shimmer, it was all so beautiful. It looked like a lake of diamonds. Axel stopped walking when he heard Roxas's footsteps halt. He turned and gave him a strange calculating look. Roxas looked so caught up in the magnificent lake that it made Axel sigh.

The look on the blondes face was breathtaking; he imagined that the lake mesmerized Roxas like Roxas mesmerized him. His eyes, a slightly darker side then the water turned to the gocking Axel. The light from the water flickered and danced across his feminine features.

"I don't ever remember seeing something so nice in my whole life." He stated to Axel, who smirked back.

"No? Well I defiantly have, now let's go the showers before we miss all the breakfast." As much as he wanted to stay and watch Roxas watch the lake his stomach was protesting in the worst way. "Oh and don't forget to wear these." He took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and threw in the air; Roxas had to run and jump in order to catch them.

They continued their walk to the shower house when Roxas suddenly gasped. Before Axel could say anything he was pulled behind a bush, he flew backwards and landed onto of the other boy with an auditable "UMP".

"Jesus shortie, what are you doing?" Roxas slapped his hand over the redheads' mouth.

"I just saw Sora. I think he was looking for me." He whispered.

"Mmhmp hmp Mmmmm mmhm?"

"What?" He moved his hand.

"I said. "Mmhmp hmp Mmmmm mmhm"." He laughed loudly. Roxas pushed him off and pouted childishly.

"You jerk…"

Axel just laughed harder and stood-up, he looked around to see if he could see they hyper active cousin but no one was there. "I think the cost is clear blon-"

"Axel! Oh I'm so glad I found you! I have something I need to talk to you about!" He tensed at the voice yelling at him, apparently Sora managed to snick-up on him. He heard Roxas crawl under the bush as Sora ran over.

"Well if it isn't the little ADHD patient himself. What's got you so worked up this early in the morn'?" Sora looked at him with an impatient look on his face and then sighed.

"My name is SORA and I was wondering if maybe you've seen Roxas somewhere…he didn't come back to the cabin last night. I waited forever but he didn't come back. Last I saw him; Xemnas was taking him off to do something." The utter despair was evident in his voice.

"Why would I have seen him? Maybe Xemnas killed him-AGRH!" That comment received a nice swift kick from Roxas who was listening under the bush. "Haha just kidding. Nope sorry kid I haven't seen you're _bratty_, _good for nothing_, _moody_, _emotional_, _self-centered_, **idiot** of a cousin." The redhead emphasized every word just so Roxas would be sure to hear. Sora sighed heavily.

"Well if you see him let me know…and don't tell him I'm looking for him. That would just make him mad."

"What a surprise." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yeah sure whatever…" Sora smiled and thanked him before walking away to continue his futile search. Roxas grabbed Axels ankle so he could pull himself up but only managed to make the tall teen fall over again. He laughed full heartedly when he turned to him in a half glare.

"You have to admit you kind of dissevered that." The blonde chuckled. Axel shrugged and slowly began to stand up and extended a hand to Roxas. At first the younger teen hesitated thinking it might a trap but Axel gave him an encouraging smile and he took it. "Thanks…"

They both started toward the shower house again, this time keeping a hawk eye out for Sora. By the time they made it too the showers everyone and their grandmother was already in there. Axel sighed lightly.

"Well I hold you responsible for this situation Blondie. I guess now were going to have to wait for a shower…or share." Roxas snorted.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, it's not like I've forgiven you yet." They exchanged a quick look before Axel spoke.

"Forgiven me? What did I do?"

"Well for starters you left me get molested." He whispered not wanting the other people in the building to hear.

"What! You're still upset about that? Roxas…uh…look I don't think now is the best time to discuss this." He looked at the ground or rather away from something. Roxas turned his head to see a very angry looking Riku. The sliver haired boy looked from Axel to him with the biggest scowl on his face; he actually kind of looked scary. Roxas's eyes widened, there could only be one reason he was angry.

"Uh…he-hey Riku. What's up?" The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"What's up? What's up! I'll tell you what's up! ME! All night long because a certain cousin of yours was worried sick! Where have you been?" He practically growled. By this time half the shower house had stopped what they were doing and looked toward the commotion.

"Awe is Riku actually worried about something besides himself for once?" Axel mocked; he turned his glare to the redhead.

"Don't start with me Axel, I didn't get any sleep last night because I was busy being the fucking comfort blanket…." He looked back to Roxas. "We need to talk…now!" The last word was sharp and absolute. Roxas slowly nodded. Riku didn't hesitate in grabbing his arm and pulling him into a recently free shower stall. He slammed the door shut and turned so he was facing away from Roxas. Honestly what was this guy thinking? If he only knew how worried Sora had been, how cute he had looked when-

'NO! Not the topic to be thought about right now.' He thought there were defiantly more important things right now. "Roxas, why didn't you come back last night?" He was trying his best to keep his voice down. Roxas snorted.

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to have a shower before breakfast is all gone." He tried to go around Riku but the older teen pushed him back. To Roxas's surprise Riku didn't look mad, he looked hurt.

"It is my business because well…FOR CHRIST **SAKES**, TAKE OFF YOUR SUNGLASSES INSIDE!" Before Roxas could stop him Riku ripped off the sunglasses Axel had let him borrow. There was a moment of silence before Riku let out a long sigh.

"What have you gotten yourself into…Xemnas did this right. Look I know I shouldn't worry or care and I can guarantee if I did it would be because of Sora getting so worked up but…tell me. You asked me to not say anything to him and now you have to explain, just what exactly am I hiding? What is going on?" He stared down at the short boy with big pleading sea green eyes.

"Don't worry about it….just **forget** I was even here today and **forget** what you saw."

"Then you can just **forget** about me covering for you. I'll tell Sora everything I've seen, heard and know." Roxas was shocked, how could Riku do that!

"NO! Then it will all be for nothing!"

"What will?" Roxas hesitated.

"…..I told Xemnas I'd be his dog. Only because he threatened to go after Sora and my mom. I spent last night in Alex's cabin which is where I'll be staying for the next week and a bit until these bruises go away. I do not want Sora to see me all bruised and bleeding." He whispered slowly. That was it, the truth was out. Well not the detailed truth but whatever…could he really trust Riku now?

"I thought it might be something like that…well I won't tell him but you'd better. If you don't show-up for over a week he'll think you drowned or something."

"I can't…"

"Then make something up…you have soccer right away right? Tell him you're doing prep for theater at night…he's so busy himself I bet he won't even think twice." That didn't sound like such a bad idea. Riku shoved the glasses back into Roxas's hand and smiled. He returned it with an eyebrow rise.

"Um...Riku? Don't do anything that might hurt Sora okay?" The older teen looked at him questionably.

You need to stop worrying about him so much." He laughed.

"That's not what I mean. You don't know Sora very well yet, he's kind of naïve when it comes to certain things. And he's also not as innocent as you might think. All I'm saying is think about how he might take something you do or say before you do it." Riku was taken aback by he was saying. Where did all this come from?

"Uh…okay?" He tried.

"Can you leave now…I still have to shower." The blonde chuckled. Riku gave him one last look and then left the little shower stall. That whole last part of their little conversation left him wondering if something had happened to Sora. But that had to be a crazy idea, until last night Sora didn't even realize Riku liked other guys. No, Roxas defiantly had to be referring to something else.

He walked quietly through the maze of boys and wonder if maybe Sora's cousin had known about his preference because maybe he felt the same way about someone else….

"Don't make your brain work so hard…it might explode." Axel smirked at him when he was almost to the door. "Something bothering you?" God Riku hated this guy. The way he smirked and talked, or the way he was always looking down on him. The best day of his life was when Axel had some sort of epiphany and broke up with him.

"Nothing you need to know about." He said without looking up. Axel sighed and started to walk over to an empty shower stall.

"You know I didn't want it to end the way it did…I still don't understand why you're always so pissy with me." Riku snorted.

"And for that exact reason we should have never got involved in the first place. Don't fuck it up this time." He didn't wait for a reply before he left, slamming the door.

Once the two boys were showered and fresh, they took off at a sprint toward the lodge. Like they had expected it was packed. But thankfully with no one they knew. Since Axel had missed the meeting he knew he'd be in trouble with Saix later. Roxas had come-up with the idea that they would go in at different times. No one could know of their current social ties. Axel immediately sat at the councillor table and ate quietly. Since both of them had soccer Axel had hesitantly suggested that they also leave the lodge at different times. The only thing was they didn't say who would leave first. So there they were, sitting with empty plates, waiting for each other to leave.

'Is he going or am I going to be late?' Roxas thought annoyed.

'Why is he just sitting there? He finished his food first so obliviously he leaves first.' Axel starred at the blonde from across the room.

'Stop looking at me fool! People are going to notice…'

'What's he blushing for…?'

'Okay, if he doesn't leave in the next 10 seconds I'm going.'

'I swear he looks so dumb with those glasses on inside….ahahahahhahaha.'

'…5….6….7…8….9….10.'

'That's it, I'm not waiting anymore.' 'Okay I'm going.' they both shot-up at the same time and gave each other a surprised look. Roxas sat down quickly and Axel made his way to plate tub. He left the lodge and sighed. Today was going to be a nice day as far as the weather was concerned but he was uneasy about the soccer club part. Mostly because Demyx and Xigbar where going to be there but also because it would spell immense drama for poor little Blondie. He started to walk toward the soccer pitch when he heard an argument coming from behind the gardening shed.

He went closer, keeping his steps light and silent. As he got close enough to hear he realized it was two girls.

"-not going to happen. Everyone knows he doesn't like you Kairi. Why do you insist on chasing him?" One voice sounded like it was pleading.

"Because no matter what he says or you say, I still love him. Namine I know it might seem hopeless to you but I know deep down he still has feelings for me." Axel chuckled. He knew who these two were now. Did Kairi really believe Riku still wanted her? How could she still not know that he only dated her because he didn't want anyone to know his true orientation? Stupid girls like this pissed Axel off the most.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but I think you need to hear this. **He-Doesn't-Like-You**. So stop running around like an idiot. I watch you make your big eyes at him or touch his arm trying to get his attention. It looks pathetic! Have you lost all your dignity? Kairi you're only hurting yourself holding on to a guy like that so just give-up." Axel was acting a little surprised by Namine's hurtful words. He had always taken her as the quiet timid type.

"Well then what about you? Don't think I don't know about your feelings toward Roxas. You've only ever talked to him like once. Yet you draw such…vivid pictures." The malice was practically dripping from her mouth. Where twins really like this to each other? And what was this about Roxas?

"That's too much Kairi…."

"Whatever I'm going to soccer." Axel quickly turned and started to speed walk toward the pitch again. That conversation was the exact reason he didn't hang-out with a lot of girls. Way more trouble than they were worth. He kept walking and noticed a head of blonde not too far in front of him. He kept silent and watched the boy walk. He really was quiet petite for a guy. From behind he actually resembled a girl with short hair.

'Haha Roxanna.' He laughed in his head.

When they finally made it to the pitch everyone was running laps and stretching. He spotted Demyx and Xigbar right away because the sandy blonde was attached to the one with the eye patch. He was making the larger of the two run laps well he piggy backed. When they saw Axel they waved for him to come over.

"Hey Axel! We were just waiting for the coach to get here. I heard they had to hire someone knew because the last one tried to get with some of the players. HAAHAAHA, you'd think Xemnas would be all for that….Anyways what happened to you this morning? You missed the meeting again, Saix almost shit a wall of bricks." Demyx never failed to brighten Axel's day up…well that's not true, it was either he totally ruined it or he totally made it rock.

"I bet he did. You know sometimes I wonder if he's secretly infatuated with me." He smirked. Xigbar dropped Demyx and rolled his eye.

"Axel that's your excuse for everything…" Axel stuck his tongue out and pulled the small blonde from the ground. Everyone else around them had stopped running and were now crowding a small group of people. The red head sighed; there was only one person he knew that could attract that many people in such a short amount of time.

"Shit soccer players like you should leave." Seifer was once again arguing with Roxas. This was an everyday occurrence even back in Twilight Town. Well Roxas thought that it could be a lot worse. Seifer could be bitching to him and Sora could be there, it seemed that Sora was so preoccupied with finding him that he was now going to be late.

"Well just shit in general shouldn't be here so you'd better leave too." Since there was no one willing to break-up their argument, Roxas was going to make sure Seifer was put in his place. Kairi finally made to the pitch, she stood beside Roxas.

"Whats going on?"

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who's about to get the piss beaten out of them." The boys ignored her.

"You talk a lot of shit because you're full of shit. By the way, where your ass monkey today? He finally figure out you actually do have STI's?"

"What did you say? I've had it with your cocky attitude!" He charged forward and took a swing at Roxas only to be pulled back by someone. Roxas looked over Seifers Shoulders to see a long mane of red hair pulled back into a ponytail. This person looked strangely familiar even if the blonde had never seen him before. He had a black track suit on and a dark pair of sunglasses that were identical to the ones Roxas had on. He, like Axel, had tattoos on his face. Maybe they knew each other? As Roxas stood there trying to figure out the connection the crowd parted and Axel walked up to the redhead. The taller of the two smiled and took off his sunglasses to revile a pair of amazing green eyes.

"Reno? Why are you here?" Axel asked?

"What? Can't a guy visit his baby brother whenever he wants?" Brother? So this was Axel's brother? Well that made sense; now that they stood side by side they did look a lot alike.

"No really I thought you went home this morning." Axel looked at Reno with a suspicious eyebrow lift.

"Well since you're so concerned, I'm your new coach." The players laughed and cheered. Reno must have been well known around here. Just then a dirty blonde Roxas didn't know hugged the older brother from behind.

"Big bro Reno! Long-time no see!" Reno laughed.

"Little Dem? Is that you?" The blonde nodded. "You got so much…hmmm will you didn't get bigger but…" They both laughed. Axel sighed.

"What was going on here?"

"Well it seems this guy (he pointed to Seifer) and this kid (he pointed to Roxas) were about to kick the shit out of each other." He looked at them both with a glare like no other, not even Axel's. "If I ever catch you little shits fighting on my bitch...uh pitch again I'm going to tie you both to the goal posts and kick soccer balls at your undeveloped balls." Axel burst out laughing…followed by the majority of the crowd. Reno's face grew even harder. "And for everyone who just laughed, 20 laps, with knees to chest."

The players groaned and started their punishment. Axel being the last to begin, he gave Roxas a meaningful but also an "I'll pretend I don't know you" look.

"As for you shitheads, I want-" He was interrupted by a loud yelling coming from across the field. It was the brunette at least three people on the field didn't want to see.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Roxas froze. Sora froze and dropped his bag and water bottle. The brunettes eyes narrowed and he started on a war path toward the now cowering blonde.

"ROXAS!" He screamed as he got closer, his voice reaching a new height even he hadn't heard. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK LAST NIGHT?" The whole team once again stopped what they were doing and began to gather around. Reno looked shocked. Just how many people did this kid have as enemies? "ANSWER ME NOW!"

Roxas thought back to what Riku had said…would his lie really work?

"Um well you see Xemnas had me working all night on stuff for the theater…By the time we were done it was already morning…I'm sorry to have worried you so much" He tried to give Sora a convincing smile. It looked like Sora just might believe him but then the worst happened. Reno opened his mouth.

"What…how is that possible, Xemnas was with me the whole night and he didn't say anything about theater stuff…" Sora's face went from mad to world exploding mad and he looked like he might blow a gasket. Axel watched in horror as Roxas put a hand to his face and sighed. Reno that idiot….

updated feb 29 2012

god i hate it when you try your hardest to lie and someone just cant keep their mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6 When You Have Axel

There are times in everyone's life where they need to stop and reflect. When they need to look back at the things they've done up until this point and ask themselves if it was worth all the trouble. There are also times in a person's life when they need a serious intervention, both of which Roxas found himself frantically trying to accomplish. Sora stood in front of him fuming, not once in his whole life had Roxas seen Sora as mad as he was right now. He was glad for that.

Axel had drug Reno away from the situation that was unfolding, it was probably better if less people witnessed the blonde's death. Reno being the idiot he now officially was just looked around completely confused. Axel had been giving him disappointed looks for the past few minutes now and he had no idea why.

"Hey Axel….did I say something wrong?" It was a simple enough question but only a snort was used for a reply. He look back at the two boys in the field, they looked like twins to him. A sigh escaped his lips. "That was the boy with the Xemnas problem wasn't it…I am such an idiot."

"He finally gets it." Axel sighed sarcastically. "Reno I wouldn't be surprised if you ruined everything for that kid."

"….I didn't know…."

"Well you sure do now."

Sora's face didn't lose its intensity, the way he was glaring made Roxas want to turn and run, that seemed like the only smart thing to do. Most of the team had gotten bored with watching them stare at each other and left for other club activities; the only one left with them was Kairi. She kept quiet for the moment.

"…Well….what is it? I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?" Sora's voice had calmed considerably if nothing else.

"I told you…I was doing stuff for the theater." Roxas didn't know what else to say. The brunette was ready for more lies this time though.

"I want the truth Roxas….is this about Riku?" That took him by surprise. Riku? What did he have to do with anything?

"What…I don't know what you're talking about Sora."

"Yes you do…you like him right? Look Roxas whatever you think is going on between me and him your wrong. You don't have to be jealous." Roxas was taken for a loop with that one; Sora actually thought he had a thing for Riku! It was all he could do not to burst out laughing.

"Sora don't be ridiculous, it has nothing to do with anything like that."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES!" His face was bright red now. Kairi took a few steps back. This was starting to make the blonde really mad. Sora was talking like he was Roxas's father. That pissed him off even more.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Sora…who said I had to tell you anything anyway? Just stay out of it." Roxas was on defense mode now. There was only going to be one way out of this mess and it sure as hell wasn't telling the truth. "Your so annoying…I just didn't want to have you attached to my hip and I sure as hell don't want to share a cabin with you…The only reason I'm even here with you is because my mom would shit bricks if I didn't come. The truth is I actually hate being anywhere near you. You're so helpless it's pathetic. Just hearing your voice makes me want to vomit."

That was it, the damage was done. Roxas knew he had to make it hurt, because if his cousin was hurt then he would steer clear of him and his problems. Sora's face fell into frown. His eyes started to tear and small whimper escaped his lips. If this was what it took for Sora to be safe then Roxas would do it.

"I….I'm really sorry Roxas." The deep hurt was thick in his voice. "Don't say that stuff…..I'm sorry."

"I'll be around later to pick my stuff up…make sure you're not around. I don't know if could stand to see you anymore then I have too." Kairi was silent. Reno and Axel watched from far away, this was a very painful thing to see. If Roxas didn't leave soon he would probably lose it. Sora covered his face with one arm and started to silently cry. The blonde turned on his heels and ran. Riku was his destination.

"I should go after him." Axel whispered. Reno nodded feeling like this whole thing was his fault…..since it was. The young redhead started to walk away and as he passed Sora he stopped. What would someone say in a moment like this? Axel wasn't too sure but he figured it couldn't get any worse…even if he was the one talking.

"Um…I'm sure he didn't mean any of those things Sora." The short boy looked up at him; his expression went from hurt to empathic.

"No…he's right, I am annoying. I've always known how he's felt about me. He's always saving me, protecting me. Ever since we were little I've always known…He only does that stuff because he thinks he has to. Deep down though, even if I was happy for a bit, I knew he actually…really…hated me. I just thought if I kept smiling and was always nice he would eventually be my real friend ….I am pathetic and I'm so selfish. I'm not surprised he finally got fed-up and told me the truth." Axel really didn't know what to say now.

Sora tried to smile but it looked so pained Axel wanted to make him stop. "I guess now he's probably feeling really good, I mean since he's got that off his chest." Axel shook his head, he knew "good" was the last thing Roxas was feeling right now.

"No Sora, I'd imagine he's probably hurting more then you are." There was nothing else he could say so he started to go after Roxas again. Inside a storm was beginning to brew. He knew whose fault this really was, and he intended on making sure that person knew as well.

Riku sat beside Sora on their couch. The brunette had been crying for the past hour. Riku still had no idea what he was crying about, everything time he asked Sora just cried even harder. He figured it had something to do with Roxas, since that's the name Sora had been sobbing over and over again. He just hoped to god it had nothing to do with what he had suggested.

"Sora, tell me what happened." He had finally relaxed a little…probably not enough to get answers out of but Riku was starting to get annoyed.

"Roxas….said….that…he…hated….me…but…it's…okay…I…already….knew" He said in between quiet sobs. Then he suddenly started to laugh which surprised the silver haired teen. "I thought he was jealous of me! I was sure he was mad because you and I hang out so much. Haha can you believe that." Riku just stared at him for a moment. He knew Sora was a little crazy but this was a bit much.

"Sora…did he say anything about me…" He stopped his insane laughing and looked at him.

"No…should he have?" This conversation was going down a road Riku didn't like.

"Nope, just thought he might have said something about me and Axel…" He lied. The last thing he wanted was to be in Sora's bad books. The brunette stood-up and walked over to Roxas empty bed. He looked down at it for a minute and then turned around with the biggest grin on his face Riku had seen in awhile.

"Well I guess I better get going to wilderness survival…I'll see you at lunch." He walked to the door and was about to leave when Riku jumped up and stopped him.

"Sora are you sure you're okay? Your acting-"

"Crazy? Yeah I guess I kind of am." He interrupted "Bye Riku."

Riku waited for him to be half way down the path before he cursed loudly. This was not good at all; if Sora was acting like this then there was defiantly more to the story then just a fight between cousins. He figured Roxas wouldn't show up to theater today so talking to him was out of the question…at least for now. There was still the question of why he was staying with Axel and if it was the reason he was thinking then there was defiantly going to be more trouble for Roxas on the way.

Did Axel even know what he was getting himself into?

'Why the hell am I worrying about him anyways…?' He thought angrily. "A walk would be the best thing for me right now." He said out loud.

"Hah like you even have anything to be stressed about." Riku whipped around to see Roxas standing in the door way. He looked utterly miserable. "Just the person I was looking for."

"I thought you would be for sure hiding out in Axels cabin right now…why are you here?" Well at least now he wouldn't have to go to that annoying, nauseating redhead's cabin to talk to the blonde.

"I was looking for you…and also getting my stuff."

"Hopefully more of the latter."

"No such luck…I guess you've already heard about mine and Soras run in this morning. Thanks to your brilliant advice I now have even more on my plate." He didn't look mad just very very worn out and disappointed. Riku put his hands up in protest.

"Wah now, I didn't tell you to say you hated him and go as far as too make him cry Roxas." Taking of his sunglasses, Roxas sat on his bed and rested his head on his hands.

"No but if I didn't try your lie out I wouldn't have had to say those things in the first place." He said lazily.

"Will if you're going to go that far then you might as well say you shouldn't have been late that first night at supper." Roxas raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes on the floor. He seemed to be contemplating something. "…he thought it was because of you. He thought I was jealous." Riku was surprised Roxas even brought that up. Was it so unbelievable that someone just might like him like that? "How unbelievable is that…?"

'Apparently very…'He thought. "Yeah he was saying something about that…how ridiculous." The last part was full of sarcasm, it made Roxas look up.

"That's not what I meant Riku; it's just that that really pissed me off. And also because when Sora yelled at me I felt like a totally idiot. Like I was protecting someone who didn't appreciate what I was doing." He shrugged. "Whatever at least now he'll stay away from me and I won't have to worry about Xemnas using him against me."

"Roxas I need to say something very important to you." The blonde nodded and then looked at the ground again. "As long as you're involved with Axel, you'll always have to worry about Xemnas. Don't think Sora is the only one that can mistake jealousy." Roxas's blue eyes met Riku's in a confused manner.

"What do you mean?"

"Xemnas clams Axel as his "dog" just as much as he clams you. Trust me when I say that getting any closer to Axel will just cause you more problems."

"No need to worry about that, He's just my friend."

"That's exactly my point. "Friend" doesn't stay "Friend" very long when Axels in the mix." Riku looked at the younger teen. Roxas wasn't sure if there was a hidden meaning besides the obvious. Maybe Riku was still bitter toward Axel.

"I'll keep that in mind…now where did I put my suitcase?" He got off the bed and started to look around. Riku grabbed his arm and turned him so they were looking at each other again. His eyes where burning with unspoken rage, Roxas thought he was going to get punched.

"I'm serious Roxas, He's bad news." Roxas's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Even if I have my own doubts about Axel, he's the only person who knows everything here. He was the only person who actually seems to understand things. You might think you know what you're talking about but I'd sooner listen to him then you or Sora, the only reason your even trying to help me is because you're also trying to get into Sora's pants." Riku matched his glare and then some, this guy was really pushing his luck.

"And you think it's any different between Axel and you?" He said through his teeth. Roxas looked disgusted as he shook his hand off and turned to continue looking for his stuff. "Roxas of you can't stay away from Axel I'm telling Sora everything." There was no answer. The blonde was furiously ripping clothes from left and right and shoving them in to his found suitcase. "I'll tell him, I'm not joking." He slammed the drawer he had been looking in closed. "Roxas….I don't want to be your enemy."

"Too fucking late." He said lightly. Roxas was close to his breaking point. He knew he couldn't take much more.

"I'll tell him-"

"Shut the fuck up." There was no fight in his words, he genuinely sounded like he didn't care.

"Why won't you just ditch Axel? What has he done for you that's been so great? Last time I checked you hated him." He was ignored; Roxas finished packing-up his things and grabbed his pillow and blanket. He was about to leave when Riku grabbed his arm again. "He's not your friend, so don't be surprised when he fucks you over."

Roxas smirked. "I'm not stupid like you. That's not going to happen." He pulled free of Riku's grip and slammed the cabin door.

Axel opened the door to his surprisingly empty cabin. He looked around twice just to make sure Roxas actually wasn't there. Well if he didn't come back here then where exactly did he go? The tall teen walked to his bed and flopped down onto it, the top blanket had an unfamiliar pleasant smell to it. It must be the one Roxas used last night. Axel smiled to himself; he really lucked out with this guy. It was quiet for a moment and then he was startled by the buzzing and vibrating of the cell phone in his pocket. With a soft groan he answered it.

"What?"

"You missed the meeting this morning Axel." It was Saix.

"Yeah? So what? Not like you guys talk about anything important."

"You're on campfire duty tonight…I expect you to do your job." The line went dead. Axel sighed, that was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. He quickly checked his phone clock, 11:39 am.

'Where the hell did that kid go?' He thought. Just then there was a loud bang and creaks as the door to the cabin opened. In came Roxas with a pile of his stuff.

"Axel help me with the door, my shirt is caught." He groaned. Axel got up and started to unload the little teen's arms. Once thy where empty he started working on getting Roxas unhooked. He noticed Roxas wouldn't look at him.

"Still upset about this morning?" Axel asked. He shrugged and continued to look away. "Why did you say that stuff to Sora?" There was no answer. Axel was still fumbling with his shirt. "How did you manage to get caught like this? You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can get it unhooked."

"I'll do it myself…" He pushed Axel's hands away and turned so his back was facing him. The truth was Roxas was in no mood for company. He would much rather be alone right now to think things over, Axel's presence was just making him even more irritated. He pulled and turned his shirt but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come unhooked. He groaned his frustration and then hung his head. That was it, he could take this anymore. The straw that broke the camel's back or rather the shirt stuck on a nail that broke the kids mind.

Making sure his face was hidden from the councillor behind him he began to silently cry. His whole body shook as he tried to keep quiet. His hands dropped in defeat and he put his forehead to the door jam. Axel lifted his hand to pat the boys back but recoiled when he heard his tear soaked voice. "I can't do this anymore…I don't want to do this anymore."

Both boys sighed before Axel spoke again. "It will work out so don't worry about it." Roxas snorted but said no more. Axel grabbed a pair of scissors and offered them to the blonde. He took them and started to cut his shirt away from the nail. "You sure brought a lot of stuff…your only staying for a week."

"I can't go back…not after everything that's happened today. It's not even noon yet and everyone hates me." Axel laughed inwardly; Roxas sure knew how to feel sorry for himself. Even if he had a reasonable reason to feel that way it was nice that he would be staying in the cabin with him longer than a week. That thought made Axel smirk.

"It's not like the whole camp hates you shortie…just Sora. And from what I can gather when it comes to him he just might forget about it in the next hour." Roxas chuckled. That defiantly sounded like Sora but this time it was different. More came out about their relationship in that fight then Roxas had cared for.

"Also Riku…I might have said some thing's I shouldn't have to him." He shrugged, that friendship was doomed form the very beginning anyways. He whipped a tear from his eye and smiled wearily. "God I hate this place…." He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Yeah…join the club."

"Must have a lot of members."

"Well I don't know about a lot but defiantly more than the "I hate Roxas club"." They both chuckled and Roxas finally got himself free of the door. Axel was happy to hear Roxas laugh; the poor kid needed a little light in his life. If only there was a way to really make him feel better… "Hey!" The redheads loud outburst made Roxas jump.

"What? Jesus don't yell like that."

"Why don't we skip everything planned today and just hang out? I know a really awesome place with an amazing view of the lake." Roxas thought Axel sounded like he was trying to give vegetables to a kid that only wanted candy. To be honest he wasn't really planning on going to any other groups or clubs today anyway. Maybe this would be a nice break; he did enjoy looking at the lake too.

"Where is it?" Axel smiled triumphantly.

"It's a secret…" Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Give me a hint at least."

"It's very far away." That didn't sound very good, hopefully they wouldn't be walking.

Much too Roxas's dismay they were in fact walking. Actually they had been walking for the past 45 minutes. That in itself wasn't the bad part…nope the cherry on top of this little escapade was that there was almost always a steep incline. The only time they had been going straight was when they were in the camp and on the beach. Once Axel had taken to the woods it was all up hill, which was strangely ironic considering how downhill this situation was.

His legs felt like they would give out any second, every few minutes Axel would look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't falling too far behind. It was enough just to try and keep up with the long legged teen, but this was too much. With a heavy sigh Roxas finally let his body get the best of him. The ground felt like a thousand cushions underneath his sore self. He sighed again, this time in relief.

Axel heard the loud heaving the blonde was doing and looked over his shoulder to confirm what he had suspected, Roxas was exhausted.

"What are you doing? We're almost there! Don't be a little tired bitch Roxy boy." Axel called down the path; the younger boy returned his sarcastic sympathy with the finger.

"Well excuse me for not being prepared for a hiking marathon to Hollow Bastion and back." He said sarcastically. Damn Axel, what did he think this was? Did he honestly think Roxas was in shape enough for this kind of thing?

'This place better be worth all this work or he's defiantly getting suffocated in his sleep tonight.' Roxas thought angrily as he picked himself off the ground and started walking again. Axel applauded his efforts and continued his way up the hill. After a few more agonizing minutes of hiking, Roxas saw a clearing at the top of the path. It wasn't very big and from far away it looked like it touched the sky. Curiosity soon turned into excitement and he picked up his pace.

Once he made it beside Axel they had come to the opening of the clearing, on the other side was what could only be described as the biggest cliff Roxas had ever seen in his whole life. His breath caught in his throat as he walked to the edge and looked over. This drop was 10 times bigger than the cliff at Pride Rock national park. And the view…it made his heart jump. He could see everything from up here.

The sun caught the waves here just like it had this morning at the camp, only this time it was making the water look like dancing flames. The color reflecting off of the big bright orb turned the water an orangey red. The rocks at the bottom where a dark blood color and the leaves on the small bushes along the rocky cliff wall looked like they were on fire. It was so beautiful he didn't know what to say. So he just stared and hoped Axel didn't push him over the edge.

"I come here when I need to think about things…it's like my real life happy place." The redhead chuckled. He took a seat on a nearby rock and looked down at the lake. This place never ceased to amaze him. "What do you think? Are you happy I made you nearly pass out with exhaustion for this?" Roxas didn't answer right away but Axel didn't mind. Seeing this had that effect on people. Or that's what he figured since he had only ever brought one other person here before.

"Axel…this is so….I don't even know what to call it but thank you. I glad I get to see this." He answered dreamily without looking away. "How did you find this place?"

"It's a long story…the short and short of it is I was looking for a place to get away from Xemnas and his father and just happened to end-up here." Roxas nodded. He finally took his gazed off the breath taking view and looked at Axel. His eyes were huge with astonishment. He walked over to sit beside the other boy on the rock.

"What do you call this place?" He asked lazily after a few moments of silence.

"I don't call it anything…it's nameless." Roxas turned and looked at him shocked.

"How can you not name a place like this….let's think of one right now?"

"No way, naming this place would totally ruin it." Roxas shook his head in protest.

"Don't be a god damn idiot. We're naming it and I don't care what you say." Axel wasn't surprised at Roxas' sudden attitude change. If anything he was getting used to the kids mean streak. He shrugged in defeat, even if he was getting immune to Roxas's little fits it didn't mean he'd give-up until he got his way.

"Fine we're calling it no name cliff." He said dryly. Roxas looked less than amused.

"Does picking bad names run in your family or is it just your parents and you?" Axel rolled his bright green eyes.

"Your one to talk Rocks-Ass."

"Okay then Ass-Hole, how about "I was found by a fucking smartass cliff"." That one made Axel laugh loudly.

"Fine, fine, I'll play the name game right." He thought for a moment. "How about "Lovers Cliff"…?" He raised his eyebrows twice and winked.

"OH YEAH! That's a great name…or maybe we could just call it "fudge packer's big drop"! How does that sound?" Axel lost the suggestive look and frowned.

"If I have to play this game right then so do you." He said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Urgh…Okay then, what if we called it "The Flaming Drop of Death"…I kind of like that one."

"Yeah I'm sure every adventure loving 8 year old in the world would like that." He looked at Roxas and smirked widely.

"Big Cliff?"

"No…Hot Water?"

"Nope."

"Burning Wave Cliff?"

"URGH! Does it have to have "Cliff" in it?"

And that's how it went for the rest of the day. By the time they decided to give-up it was close to supper and both boys were ready to eat each other. They said their good-byes to the nameless area and began their hike back to the camp. It didn't take nearly as long to get back as it did to get there but long enough that Roxas was once again exhausted.

"Come on Roxas, we're going downhill this time. What's the problem?" Roxas glared down the path at Axel.

"I think I might have twisted my ankle or something…I know the way back so you can keep going if you want." The redhead snorted.

"Yeah and leave you to the bears? No way am I leaving something as delicious looking as you out here." That made Roxas blush; he tried to hide his face so Axel wouldn't see. "I guess if I have to, I'll carry you the rest of the way." He said with mock irritation.

"No! That's all right, I can walk!" Roxas yelled waving his hands in front of his face.

"Don't be ridiculous Blondie. I have no problem carrying you."

'I know that's the problem." He thought as Axel pulled him onto his back and grabbed his legs. Roxas wrapped his arms around the redheads' neck and buried his face between the back of Axel's neck and his shoulder blade. Roxas had to admit that this was way better then walking and much to his surprise, actually kind of comfortable. He took a relaxing breath in; the scent of earth, leather and something the resembled ash filled his senses. It was unusual and he breathed in again.

"That smells really good." He said lazily. Axel chucked.

"Thanks…you creep." Roxas frowned and kicked his heel against Axel's hip bone.

The rest of the walk was quiet and Axel was sure his little sloth baby had fallen asleep. Roxas deep even breaths were a giveaway but also because he had been murmuring incoherently for the past 20 minutes. He smiled to himself; his guy was really something else. He slowed his steps. It would be nice to drag this moment on as long as possible. It wasn't every day you got to carry around a cute uncomplaining Roxas.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better his phone rang.

"Shit." He mumbled and took the vibrating rectangle from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Axel…where are you? You've missed out on lunch and supper today. I was looking forward to having a nice long chat about a certain someone with you." He stopped walking and looked at the phone in his hand like it would explode any second.

"I've been busy. Sorry Xemnas." He said dryly.

"I expect you'll show-up for campfire duties tonight…bring Roxas too. I was interrupted last night." There was a sense pride that went along with Xemnas's words. It made Axel want to be sick.

"I don't know where he is." He lied.

"Then find him, if I don't see him tonight then you can kiss your job here good bye. I'm sure my father would love that." Xemnas said cruelly and the line went dead. Axel groaned with anger.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked sleepily.

"None of your business." He was so caught-up in trying to figure out what to do; he didn't hear Roxas swear at him. What was he going to do? He couldn't just handover Roxas like he was a possession. He didn't want Xemnas to have Roxas…this day just went from great to horrible and he had no idea how to fix it.

**Updated march 4 2012**


	7. Chapter 7 The End?

**WWOWOWOWOW what a long week. I'm actually so surprised I even got this chapter done when I did. I've worked every single day and it's been crazy. Anyways summer hoho's have official started for my friends so we've been planning a camping trip for Canada day…which will be fun and a nice break. **

**The End?**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own kingdom hearts**

Roxas and Axel walked the rest of the way in an uneasy silence. Axel had been running a thousand different scenarios in his head, all if which involved killing Xemnas and taking Roxas far, far away where no one could touch him. The now awake blonde didn't dare say anything to the enraged Axel. The outcome of a conversation right now would most likely be death. Roxas had never seen Axel make the face he was making right now and truthfully it was scary. He was very glad that the older teen's anger was not directed at him.

When they reached the camp, Roxas tired disparately to remove himself from Axel lean muscular back. But he only tightened his grip around Roxas' skinny legs, and then he stopped abruptly and turned his head so that his cheek touched the blonde's forehead. Axel took a deep breath before talking.

"Roxas are you awake still?" He nodded slowly, Axel cheeks was so soft against his skin. "I'm going to bring you back to the cabin. You will not leave until I get back tonight…understand?" He sounded extremely agitated. Roxas was almost too scared to reply.

"Okay…but whats going on?" He was careful with his question.

"Don't worry about it, just do it-" He was interrupted by Roxas's growling stomach. "…maybe we should get some food first." The two boys walked further into the large camp and as more and more people where around, Roxas noticed a lot of pointing and whispering. He blushed furiously and buried his head deeper into Axel's shoulder.

"You can put me down now. Please."

"No. It if bothers you then just pretend you hurt you ankle or something." Roxas rolled his eyes. Had this fool forgotten why he was carrying him in the first place?

When they finally made it to the main lodge a large crowd of campers where gathered around the door. A sign was hung on the front of it that read "Games night/ Bonfire night". Roxas wondered if Axel would really make him stay in the cabin all night. Axel didn't stop to wait with everyone else; he kept walking until they reached the cooks door around the back of the huge dinning hall. Roxas looked at him.

"Axel what are we doing? You're going to get me into more trouble then I'm already in."

"Well you want to eat right? And besides since when do you care about getting in trouble for stuff?" Axel laughed.

"Now, since I don't have my own legs to run away with if we get caught." He mumbled. Axel stopped laughing and robbed his leg.

"Roxas dear, this door wouldn't be locked if there were people still inside and besides I have my own key anyways…I just forget it."

The older boy let go of Roxas' legs and began to pick the lock. After a few frustrating minutes Axel swore loudly, Roxas sigh impatiently and started to lower himself from his piggy back position. "Axel your going to break the inside of the lock if you keep doing that, then no one will be able to open it." Axel scuffed, but still didn't let Roxas off his back. "If you let me down I'll open it for you." The little blonde started to bounce and wiggle so hard that he had no choice but to comply.

"Alright fine you little perv, just stop trying to get your jollies from rubbing yourself on my back!"

Roxas dropped to his feet and walked to the locked kitchen door while digging in his pocket. He pulled out a small bobby pin and stuck it into the damaged lock. With a few twist and turns there was a soft click. He turned the door knob and the door opened. Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel and smirked widely. The redhead only gawked back.

"My impression of you has just gone from brat to useful brat." Roxas snorted.

"Shut-up and get me something to eat."

The kitchen was uncomfortably dark. Roxas fumbled his way around with his hands out in front of him. Axel seemed to have no problem finding his way around the blackness of the room and soon a small fridge light dimly lit the room. Roxas looked at the other boys' slim silhouette and wondered if Axel would notice if he snuck away. Before Roxas could ponder that thought anymore he spoke in a low quiet voice.

"What do you want?" He asked. It really didn't matter what the boy answered with since left over tacos were all he was going to get.

"How about some fish covered in dill sauce with a side of mashed potato's…OH! And some sweet and sour carrots." He sounded dead serious which made Axel turn around and give him a questioning look. What did this kid think this was?

"How about taco's?" he said this as more of a statement then a question.

"Sure…but can I turn on some lights? I have night blindness as it is and it's kind of creepy being in a dark room with shape objects." Axel shook his head..

"Nope. Turning on the lights would mean getting caught and even if you're with a councilor you'll still get into trouble. As long as you don't touch anything I'm sure you'll be fine." He said sarcastically.

'I'm more worried about you…' Roxas thought.

Axel closed the fridge door which made the large kitchen black again. Roxas could hear foot steps and light breathing but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Axel was fast but not that fast, there was no way he was already this close to him. Just when he was about to call out the other boys name something brushed against his leg. He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Axel! There's someone in here!" He said in a fast, high pitched voice. As soon as the words leave his mouth a hand covered it. Another grabbed his now struggling arms. He couldn't get free and he couldn't breathe in enough to form words. Was this it for him? Was the person holding him sent by Xemnas or maybe to molest him? If that was the case then he wouldn't go down with out a fight. He kicked his legs out wildly and trashed until he thought he might give himself whip lash but it was no use. Before he could get free another set of hands grabbed his legs. Axel could hear the commotion and the murmured yells of the blonde but he couldn't see anything.

"Roxas? Where are you?" He placed the two plates he was holding on the counter and walked back toward the fridge. Once again the room filled with dim light. He turned around to see who had caused the up roar. Three familiar boys stood close to the door. A very flustered looking Zexion and an irritated Demyx were holding Roxas still, he looked beyond mortified.

"What are you guys doing?" He said as he shook his head and sighed.

"Hiya Axel…we were just leaving." Demyx said and let go of Roxas's arms and mouth. Zexion frowned and let go of his legs. Roxas was less then amused and he quickly turned around to punch Demyx in the face. The rather emo looking councilor grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa now, why don't we all just relax for a second." Axel said and walked over to the others. He took Zexion's hands off Roxas. "I don't even want to know what you guys were doing in here but I hope Xigbar doesn't find out." Demyx looked devastated.

"Axel please don't tell him! Please don't, I'll do anything! Oh god, Zexion make him not tell!" The sandy blonde whined and Zexion put a hand to his forehead and moaned.

"Please keep quiet about this…" Axel laughed loudly.

"You guys relax. Even if I did care enough to say anything to anyone do you honestly think they'd believe me? My word isn't creditable worth shit." Demyx smiled and hugged him.

"Your right, information from you is just about as believable as Saix having a heart." The redhead made a face. Once Demyx was done fussing Axel he turned to the still angry Roxas.

"You too shortie…if you can kept your mouth shut about this then I wont tell Xemnas you skipped out on my theater class." Roxas nodded slowly and then looked up at Axel. He was looking over at Zexion who seemed to be thinking about something. Before the periwinkle haired boy could question the reason the other two boys had broken into the kitchen Axel spoke.

"Well I got to get Blondie here fed and back to the cabin…so you guys can leave. Remember none of us were here today." All three nodded and Demyx turned and opened the door. He held it open for Zexion who gave Axel a passing glance. With a loud click the door closed after them, leaving the other two in the scarcely lit room.

"Should I even ask?" Roxas asked wearily.

"Well that depends on what your going to ask about I guess." The tall teen replied.

"Who were they…besides more crazy councilors? I'm being to think this camp only hires people who are extremely insane."

"Hey now!" Axel chuckled. "They were Zexion on Demyx. The one with the mullet is Dem and the little emo bitch one is Zexion." Roxas made an "O" with his mouth.

"And they were in here….and then we came in and interrupted them….I thought that maybe they were trying to molest me when I called you." Axel roared with laughter and then quickly covered his mouth in hopes that no one in the lodge had heard.

"Yeah that about sums it up. I should get you back to the cabin thought; you never know who might molest you next." Roxas could tell Axel was smirking even if it wasn't very bright in the kitchen. He watched him walk to the fridge and grab a carton of milk. His green eyes looked almost fluorescent under light. He shut the door and dartkness returned. Axel picked the plates off the counter and walked over to where he remembered Roxas standing. He could hear the younger boy's slow, shallow breaths.

"Here take it." He said and shoved the plate into Roxas's stomach. "Oh sorry, didn't think you were that close." The blonde grunted his appreciation.

They ate their rather soppy tacos in silence. Both were so hungry that talking would have ruined the already less then good tasting food. .

"Will I imagined those tasting a little better then they did…sorry." Axel said once they were finished. Roxas stopped himself from burping before answering.

"Nah they weren't _that_ bad. But I would have much rather eaten fish covered in dill sauce with mash pota-"

"Enough!" Axel laughed. "If didn't feel bad about feeding you those before I sure do now! You really do know how to make a guy feel guilty." Roxas scuffed.

"You don't even know the half of it. Everyone in my family except my mom was born with this weird sense of how to manipulate people. We call it the "pouting gene"." Axel was glad it was too dark to see him pout. He was cute enough as it was without any facial expressions to exaggerate it.

"Well I'm about ready to go; it's probably just about time for the bonfire to start."

"I wish I was _aloud_ to go." Axel could almost hear Roxas roll his eyes.

"Well you can't and no "pouting gene" is going to change that." The tone he used made it clear he was serious. Roxas shrugged and felt around for the door knob. Before he could reach it a hand grabbed his arm. He wasn't scared this time because it could only be Axel.

"What is it?" He asked. Axel didn't answer. "What's wrong?" Another hand touched the small of his back. Roxas froze in place. He wanted to push him away but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Axel was so close now that he could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. His heart started to pound and his knee's felt very weak. It was so different from when Xemnas had touched him like this. This time it was almost more…enjoyable. Axel's hand drug from his back to his hip and it sent a tremor erupt through his whole body.

"Roxas, Xemnas asked me to bring you to him tonight." The older teen purred into his ear.

"What?" Roxas found his voice. "But you won't right?"

"Right, but I have to tell you that if I don't then he's going to fire me. I won't be able to see you anymore, I'll have to leave." Axel knew he was sugar coating the situation. His punishment would be much worse then just getting fired.

Roxas thought for a moment, he couldn't figure out why what Axel just told him bothered him so much. Why should he care if that perk redhead with the beautiful green eyes lost his job? Why should he care if he never saw Axel again? The short teen couldn't pin point the reason he was feeling sick to his stomach after hearing Axel's words. All he knew was that they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You can't leave." His voice was shaking. Axel breath hitched behind him as if he had been surprised. That made Roxas panic. "Uh…because you know, if you did I wouldn't have a place to stay…" he quickly added. He didn't want Axel to get the wrong idea.

"A place to stay eh? I think maybe there's another reason." Axel whispered playfully into Roxas's ear. The blonde was now stuck right against the door and Axel's body. He had no room to move.

"Please…Ah...stop." He moaned as Axel took his earlobe between his teeth softly.

"How can I when you sound so provocative…what other sounds can I make you make?" He licked the back of Roxas's ear which made him almost collapse in Axel's arms. He was now being supported by the door and the redhead's knee.

"Please Axel…please stop. Why are you doing this?" He could hardly make the words come out. This somehow felt wrong even know Axel was making him feel good. "I can't." The redhead sighed and backed away, but he didn't let go of his hands.

"Let me this straight. You don't want me to leave and I don't want to give you over to Xemnas, but you want a place to stay and I don't want to lose my job….that doesn't leave very many options for us. What are we going to do?" He finally let Roxas's hand go and lent up against the counter. It took a moment for the blonde to pull himself together.

"Why did you just do that?" He said heavily.

"Because it's funny to see how you react to certain situations." Axel said indifferently. Roxas was silent; did he really think that was a believable excuse?

"You lying shit head, Axel why did you just do that?"

"Like I said before, you never know who's going to molest you next." Roxas laughed without humor. "You still didn't answer me."

"There's only one thing we can do, I'll just have to give myself up to that nasty pig. I've managed pretty well this far. What's one more night?" He said breathlessly, he was still very surprise by what Axel had just done to him. "Or we kill him." The last suggestion made Axel laugh dryly. He too wanted to end Xemnas's perverted miserable life.

"I choose the last one." He said to the shorter boy.

"I was joking, I'm not a murder. Even if getting rid getting of a bastard like that would make the world a better place, I wouldn't do it."

"Well I already said you're not going tonight so what other choice do we have?"

"The "get out of this dark kitchen and listen to Roxas" plan." Even if he couldn't see it, Roxas knew Axel was rolling his eyes.

"Roxas I said-"

"I'm not a baby! You're not my mother either, I got myself into this mess and I'll figure a way to get myself out. Why do you care so much anyways? I can remember a few days ago when you gladly brought me to front door step. You're almost as bad as he is…" There was a long pause. "….you can't possibly care now…." He whispered.

"I guess I care for the same reason you don't want me to leave." He answered as he pushed past the surprised boy and opened the door. The light made them both squint and cover their faces. "Like I said before, go to cabin and what for me." Without waiting for an answer or rather a protest from the blonde, Axel started down the path toward the beach.

Roxas couldn't believe it! Who did that bastard like he was? First feeling him up and then treating him like a kid. He didn't have to listen to Axel, so what if the pervert lost his job. Axel hated working here anyways. And besides staying in some messy cabin all night while the rest of the campers where out having fun didn't appeal to him at all.

* * *

Axel walked quickly down the path. He knew Roxas wouldn't listen to him; he was actually kind of surprised the kid wasn't chasing him a long the trail right now. Roxas's inability to listen or care enough to do what he was told would make Axel's night a living hell. Now not only did he have to explain to Xemnas that Roxas was nowhere to be found but also make sure the kid wasn't seen.

'Why do I do these things?' He thought in defeat.

As he got closer to the beach, he could hear people already preparing for tonight's bonfire. Their yells and cheers of excitement only made his already busy mind busier. One particular group of girls was louder then the rest. He noticed two familiar faces amongst the crowd. They seemed to be arguing about something and Axel walked closer to hear.

"I know I was there. The things he said to poor Sora were so mean. I would have cried." Kairi said in mock sympathy. The small blonde twin beside her rolled her eyes.

"You don't know the whole story thought. Maybe something happened we don't know about." She said.

Axel was surprised at how insightful she was about the matter. Hopefully she didn't know anything. She was indeed more observant then her sister. Still he felt cold towards her since he had a crush on Roxas.

"You're only saying that because you like the blonde one Namine. Who cares else happened, seeing them fight was like watching puppies play fight." Said a girl Axel didn't know. "It was too cute."

It looked like little Roxas had succeeded in becoming the hot topic of the camp. He was actually a little amazed they were talking about what had happened this morning. If only they knew the real reason behind the confrontation. The sun was starting to set and the once bright, shinning lake was turning black. He laughed to himself; someone once told him his emotions mirrored the lakes. When the wind created waves, he was irritated. When the sun made it sparkle, he was happy. And when it turned black, he was angry.

Axel couldn't deny that he was a little upset; the noise from the campers wasn't helping at all either. Saix knew he hated campfire duty, the only reason he put him on it in the first place was because he never came to the morning meeting. Before he could continue mentally bitching to himself, a soft excited voice filled his already aching ears.

"Roxas?! Hey Roxas come sit with us!" It was Namine; apparently Roxas had failed in making himself invisible.

'Oh this just fucking great. That little brat! What was he thinking?!' Axel inwardly yelled. 'Now what am I going to do?' He watched grudgingly as the blonde slunk out of the bushes separating the beach from the forest behind it. He looked torn between running and complying with Namine's request. His blue eyes locked with Axels for a spilt second as if to plead for help.

'No fucking way kid. You got yourself into this mess and you can figure out a way to get yourself out.' He mocked him in head.

Roxas stood on the beach mortified. Why did she have to see him? He thought he had hidden himself well enough that no one would see him. To make matters worse Axel was standing right there. Wasn't he getting the messages Roxas was sending to help? Namine was starting to look concerned so he decided to go sit with her. He walked over cautiously and plopped down on the large piece of drift wood.

"Whoa! What happened to your eye!?" Roxas stiffened, he had totally forgotten about his sunglasses. No wonder people were pointing and whispering about him when Axel had been carrying him back from the no name cliff. He quickly thought-up an excuse.

"I feel and hit the side of my face against my bed." He looked-up to see if Axel was still watching him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You have to be more careful." Namine said sweetly.

Roxas nodded, acknowledging her. To be honest he was really starting to regret coming here and he was kicking himself internally for not hiding better. Even if he would never admit it, he should have done what Axel told him to do.

"Are you okay? I mean since Sora kicked you out of your cabin?" Kairi asked coldly. What had gotten into her? Roxas looked-up at her but she was looking at the pile of wood people had started to make.

"Um he didn't kick me out…I left." He replied quietly.

"Whatever, same difference. So then where are you staying now? Some people have been saying they've seen you with that one councilor Axel." Roxas was starting to get annoyed. What business was it of hers was it where he was staying? Namine saw the way he was scowling and jumped into the tense conversation.

"Why does it matter? As long as Roxas is happy then it doesn't matter where he's staying." He met her gaze and smiled lightly.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter. What I'm more concerned with is why you and Riku didn't come to theater today?" She wasn't even trying to hide the distaste in her voice. Roxas had had enough, of all people to turn on him he never thought she would be one.

"That's none of your god damn business. If you're so worried about Riku then why don't you talk to him yourself? I have nothing to do with him or Sora anymore." She turned around and glared.

"Why's that? I bet the reason you and your "cousin" were fighting was because you like Riku right? Well let me tell you right now that either of you have a chance in hell of ever getting with him. He's mine got it?!" She was nearly screeching. For the third time today a huge crowd of people was gathering around them.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I hate Riku. I wouldn't be caught dead dating a guy like him or any guy for that matter. If you want to yell at someone about getting too close to him then scream at Sora." He didn't yell or glare but his tone made Kairi know the argument was over. He didn't realize Namine had been patting his arm until Kairi gave her an ever more disgusted then she had given to him. After a few seconds of tense silence she turned and walked away. Everyone who had been sitting with them left with her.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I didn't know she was going to say those things to you." He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Just because she's your twin doesn't mean you can control what she says." Namine laughed sweetly. It made Roxas smile. He touched her hand that was still on his arm and looked over to the now completely black lake.

"You seem very upset about something. I don't know you very well but I can tell something is bothering you." He sighed and she continued. "You don't have to tell me but if you even need someone to talk to…just come and see me." Roxas kept his eyes on the water and nodded.

"Thanks but I'm fine…or at least I will be, I'm just tired form fighting so much today." It wasn't a complete lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

"I hope everything works out for you." Her words were truthful and soothing. She took her hand off his arm and folded it with the other on her lap. Roxas almost asked her to keep touching him. It was such a comforting feeling having her hand on him that he felt cold and lonely as soon as she took it away. It wasn't that he liked her, but it was relaxing having her around. They sat without speaking and waited for the fire to start.

A very frustrated Axel was watching this horrible display from the councilor's bench. He was so furious with Roxas that if Demyx hadn't been using him for a foot rest he would have marched over and back handed him.

"Axel why are you starring at that kid like you want to back hand him?" Demyx asked casually. He was sitting on Xigbar who looked like he was going to fall asleep. It was funny how Demyx could tell what the redhead was thinking but it wasn't surprising. The sandy blonde had always been really good at reading people. It was probably why he was so popular with everyone.

"I'm not, there was a bug on his shoulder and I was just trying to get a better look at it." He lied anyways.

"Axel like you could even see a bug on him from this far away. Besides I thought you said you were bring him to your cabin. Why isn't he there now?"

"Because he has a death wish." Axel said through closed teeth.

"Isn't he the kid from this morning?" Xigbar said tiredly.

"Oh my god Xigbar I think your right! I would have never noticed if you didn't point that one out." Demyx said sarcastically. "Just go back to sleep." He turned back to Axel. "You know he looks like the kid that Xemnas was after a few nights ago….I hope your not doing what I think your doing. Your only going to get your killed or worse fired and then reported."

"Well that is what is going to happen if I don't bring him to Xemnas tonight." Axel sighed.

"But he's already here so you have nothing to worry about….or a lot depending on how you feel." How did Axel feel? Would it really be that bad if Xemnas got to Roxas? Of course it would but would it matter to him? Should it matter to him? Well even if it shouldn't matter to him, even if he would get worse then anyone. He differently cared what happened to the boy. "Well then why are you sitting here talking to me? Get him and hide him already." said Demyx as if he had read Axel's mind.

Axel jumped to his feet and marched past a few campers that were about to start the fire. He pushed another boy aside and received an annoyed yell. He stopped just steps away from Roxas and Namine and took a deep breath. They hadn't seen him approach because their backs were to him. He grabbed Roxas arm and pulled him backwards. The surprised teen yelped and then twisted around so he could see who was practically dragging him.

"Axel! What is it?! What are you doing?!" He struggled to get free but the redheads grip was to tight.

"I should ask you the same question! We are leaving." Roxas turned his head to look at Namine. She waved good-bye and smiled brightly. Didn't this seem weird to her? It sure did to him. He tried to plant his feet into the ground but the sand was unforgiving and he only got pulled along easier. Axel stopped and grunted, he gave Roxas a irritated look and then grabbed his waist. In one big sweep, the tall teen through Roxas over his shoulder and began to run.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!!" He yelled.

"Shut-up do want the whole camp to hear you?" He snarled. "Why didn't you go to the cabin?! With if Xemnas had seen you!?" Roxas just bit his lip in frustration. He knew that coming to the beach was wrong; he didn't need Axel telling him. "You have defiantly gone to far this time; I'm putting you on house arrest."

"WHAT!" He sputtered. "House arrest? You can't, I don't have to listen to you!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO!" By this time they had reached the front steps of there cabin. Axel practically threw him on the ground when they got inside. After slamming the door shut, he grabbed a whicker chair and sat in it. He was between the blonde and his way out and that was how it was going to stay for the rest of the night.

"What is your problem? I would have come if you asked normally! You didn't need to haul me off like that!" Roxas yelled.

"Stop yelling! We are here to hide!" Axel yelled back.

"You're yelling just as much as me! And besides, isn't hiding in your cabin a little obvious?!" Axel opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Roxas was right…this wasn't the best place to hide. The younger teen got to his feet and walked to the bed. "Axel…" he began as he got comfortable on the bed. "….was are you doing all this. Why did you call you brother last night and why did you hang out with me today? Why are you here now hiding me so Xemnas can't get and do god knows what? Have I ever given you a reason to be my friend?" His tone was serious and he stared right into Axel's green eyes. "I don't get it, even if it is…"

"Even if it's what?" He said calmly.

"Nice."

"I'm not aloud to be nice to you?"

"Answer my question." He demanded.

"Well that's the thing…I'm not so sure I know the reason. What would it change if I did, it's not like you'd-"

"It would change so much Axel; it would change everything if I just knew what I was up against. I have never felt anything like what I feel right now…or have been feeling all day. When you said you might have to leave…I wanted to puck. But then when you touched the way you did…while I didn't know what to think." Axel stood-up from his chair. Roxas looked like he might start to cry any second. He sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into his lap.

"Listen kid I think-"

"Stop calling me kid." To Axel's surprise Roxas didn't pull away or complain about being in his lap. He relaxed into him and started to trace patterns on his arm.

They both sat quietly for a moment before there was a loud knock on the cabin door. Roxas stiffened in Axel's arms. He moved the boy aside and walked over to open it. Before he did he whispered for Roxas to hide under the bed. When he opened the door he was prepared for whoever might be standing there.

"You know Axel…I never thought that you'd actually disobey me." He didn't move. Xemnas's stare had turned his body into stone. "Nothing to say? Well that's fine, I already know you've been hiding the boy. I'm only going to tell you once more, give him to me or else." Axel didn't know what to say. Was it going to end here? He couldn't let that happen.

"I can't do that." As soon as the words left his mouth Xemnas back handed him. He spun around and landed on the floor spitting up blood.

"Run that by me again." Xemnas snarled.

"You can't have him." He winced in pain as his attacker kicked him in the stomach.

"It's really too bad you won't listen…..we could have had a lot of good times."

"I'd rather die before doing anything with you." Axel sputtered and stared to get up. Xemnas put a foot to his back and pushed him down again.

"Have it your way…your going to regret ever meeting that worthless price of trash you protect. Once your gone I'll make him bag for forgiveness too." He spun around on the spot and slammed the cabin door behind him. Roxas was at the hurt Axel's side in a matter of seconds. He kneed down beside him and helped him to his feet, and then he walked him over to the couch and sat him down.

"That bastard…fucking bastard…I'll kill him." He mumbled under his breath. Axel groaned from the pain in his ribs.

"I think they might be broken." He coughed and then winced again. A small trail of blood ran from his lip to his collar bone.

"Let me fell it." Roxas grabbed his shirt and started to lift it over his head, but in realization of what he was doing stopped. Axel painfully chuckled and nodded for him to keep going. Once then shirt was off, the blonde took his index finger and middle finger and traced along Axel's ribs. The older teen bit his lip to keep from yelling. "Nothing's broken, you just bruised them."

"How do you know?" He wheezed.

"My Sora's father is a doctor." Axel looked at him. The way he said it almost sounded forced. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Next time I won't let him touch you." Axel shook his head and then moaned. It was tender too.

"There won't be a next time Roxas. It's over…" Roxas shook his head too, it couldn't be over. He didn't want Axel to leave…not when they had become this close. He carefully put his head on Axel's chest and let a tear roll out of his eye. Axel rested his chin on the top of his head and sighed.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered quietly. Axel desperately wanted to believe him.

* * *

Alright! Here it is! Not so happy with the end of this one...but w.e. I'm probably going to put more Ruki and Sora in the next chapter...they have their problems too. I've figured out exactly what i want to do with this story and i got to say it just might be the most agonizing story i've ever wrote! Anyways review if you liked! Thanks for the wonderful support!


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**So just this past week and a bit my mom has been in the hospital, she's really sick. I've been visiting her like crazy and working and trying to finish my other story on here so if this chapter seems a little lake luster I'm very sorry. My creativity has kind of been spread a little thin. On a different note, we learn about Riku and his past and what makes him tick. I wanted to start doing some character building with everyone in this story because I think it's really important to relate to characters and what not. I've never done this before, so bare with me. Usually the stories I do fan fiction for are already really developed but with this one I've kind of gone away from the real story so yeah. ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter 8**

**AHOYHOYHOYHOY…I do not own.**

* * *

Riku sat in his and Sora's cabin. It had been three days since him and Roxas had argued about the spiky haired boy's situation. Sora hadn't brought up his confrontation with his cousin either. He hadn't seen Roxas or Axel, but he had heard about them. According to Kairi (who seemed to be acting just as weird as everyone else) they had been at the bonfire. And after that apparently they had been seen around the camp skipping club activities and wasting time. Riku knew what was really going on thought, he had been in Roxas's shoes once. He knew what it was like to fall for Axel's "love". It was only a matter of time before that little brat knew the truth about his love interest.

He laughed to himself, he sounded like a bitter old man. There was no reason he should even be thinking about such things. He had way more important things to think about like…well there were auditions coming up for the camp theater production they put on every year. He also had to worry about making sure Sora got to all his activities too. He rolled over onto his side and sighed loudly, this camp year was turning out to be the worst yet….well almost.

"Riiiiiikuuuu!" Sora yelled as he bragged through the door. It made the silver haired boy jump slightly. "Riku guess what!" He sat up as Sora plopped down beside him.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Well I was talking to Kairi and Namine just now and they invited us over to their cabin tonight to play poker! I said yes already so you don't have to worry about anything. I've never played that before…is it fun?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes wide in anticipation. Riku hesitated; he really didn't want to go over to his ex's cabin.

"Um yeah…I'm sure it will be great." Sora smiled brightly and then got off the bed. Riku watched him walk around the room excitedly trying to find something to wear for tonight. It amazed Riku how many outfits he went through in a day. He must have changed 3 times already and it was only 2'oclock. Sora grabbed a black shirt with about 50 bright, metallic rainbow sunglasses on it and a pair of black boarding shorts. Riku turned away to give him some privacy to change. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"You know I don't care if you look. Where both boys anyways, I've got what you've got." Riku rolled his eyes. It was like listening to a 6 year old. How could someone like this not be innocent? Just _what _exactly had Roxas been talking about? He would have asked Sora what his cousin might be referring too but he thought bringing him up might upset the brunette. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Well it's about time for horseback riding…you know I think the horse they keep giving me wants to kill me. Yesterday we were going down a really steep trail and all the other horses were taking it slow and then mine ran full tilt down. I thought I was going to die." He shook his head.

"Don't you get to pick which horse you want?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…but it was the only one left. I came a little late that day."

"Well whats its name?" Riku had taken horse back riding while he was here last year; maybe he knew which one it was.

"Hell's Hostage." Sora said causally. The long haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, Hell's Hostage...that was my horse last year. You just need to learn how to control him. Let him know you're the boss and you shouldn't have anymore problems." Sora smiled brightly and hugged Riku.

"Thanks I'll try it. But I should go so…see you here a little later?" Riku nodded and Sora turned to leave. He sighed as the door shut. Why did that guy have to be so touchy…didn't he know what it did to him? Riku didn't know how much longer he could keep-up this friends act with Sora…it was driving him crazy. It was especially hard when he made his little pouting face, he could never say no to that.

"What am I going to do…this is getting to be way too much." He said to himself. His club activities were done for the day so he grabbed his shoe's and decided to go for a walk. The air out side was humid making the hair on his arms stand-up…he would have thought a thunder storm was on its way if he had been anywhere else. It didn't storm here, ever.

There were people taking swimming lesson in the lake today. Some where jogging just up the path from him, every seemed to be busy doing whatever…except for two very familiar people sitting on the porch of a near by cabin. He kept walking but didn't take his eyes off them. Both boys had shiners, one more faded then the other and bruises on their arms. It was no surprise to him. After all, they were involved with Xemnas. A pair of green eyes might his and he quickly looked away.

He continued his walk down toward the greenhouse. To be truthful it was his favorite place, ever since he was a kid he had loved plants and flowers. His family owned a flower arranging company. Riku's father had built him his own personal green house in his back yard when he was twelve. He smiled sadly to himself; he wished he could have shown his mother all his great work when it came to gardening. She had passed away when he was born. The camp greenhouse was quite, there was only two other people in the large glass building.

Riku walked over to the little asian style pond that had been put in there. A small assortment or coy fish swam under its glassy surface. Rows and rows or every kind of plant and flowers were scattered across many tables. The green house had no floor; it had been build above the grass or the camp. Once a week someone from the gardening club would take the tables out and mow inside it. One particular table caught his eye; it had huge white and pink flowers in beautiful stain glass vases. He walked over and inspected the amazing flowers.

'Mmmmm Hydrangeas…' He thought as he took in a deep breath. The scent was just as wonderful as the flower itself. Riku turned to a small girl working on a flower pot beside him. He had seen her in here a lot…probably more then he was. "When did these come in?" She jumped at his voice.

"Oh…about two days ago I think. They're lovely aren't they?" She smiled softly and returned to filling her pot with soil. He nodded and thought for a moment.

"I'm not with the gardening club but do you think it would alright if I took a few out and took care of them? I assume you're in charge in here." Her smiled returned.

"No...but I'm sure that would okay." He thanked her and took the two pots from the table.

"What a great taste in flowers you have…but I'm not surprised." He looked back over his shoulder at a tall old boy with long pink hair. Riku remember his name being Marluxia. He smirked devilishly and continued. "You know I could always use a man with good sense in here…to help me with…things." Riku rolled his and started to walk toward the door again.

"I bet you could."

"Being the son of the man that runs a very _very _successful flower company I would think you wouldn't turn down such an offer….do you know who I am?" What was this guy on about now?

"I know exactly what you're offering and it has nothing to do with flowers. I also don't really care who the hell you are so if you don't mind I'd like to leave. These pots are heavy." The pink haired boy just laughed.

"Have it your way…I can see why Axel liked you so much." Riku ignored him and left the greenhouse. What did he know about anything? Nothing that's what! It was beyond Riku how he even found out who his family was. Stalker probably. He silently fumed as he walked back to his cabin with the large flower filled pots. A few people watched him and whispered about "cute" and "so pretty" but he didn't pay them any attention. No he was to busy thinking about a certain redhead quite bitterly.

'Ha! Alex never liked me…if he did then he would have never done what he did to me….that bastard. Waste of a perfectly good summer! And now I have to try and deal with his shit again…god dammit.' He grumbled at a pair of girls that had waved at him. They frowned and started to murmur about his attitude. He finished his walk back to the empty cabin and slammed the door open.

He kicked it shut behind him and yelled loudly. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Axel? That bastard had fucked him over so bad that he should want to kill him…even so he couldn't bring him self to actually even think about killing…or truly hating him. He yelled again and one of the pots he was holding started to sway dangerously. He steadied it and place one on each bed side table.

He just couldn't stay mad and that made the silver haired teen even madder. Riku flopped into his bed and put his hands behind his head. He knew well that what the redhead did to him was down right horrible and unforgivable. But why was he so surprised he could forgive Axel? It had always been like that right from the start. Ever since they had first met two years ago.

* * *

'_Freaking parents sending me here. Who in there right mind would want to go to such a happy, fun lovely, friendly type camp.' Not him that was for sure. He hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise when he and his father had "discussed" this issue. His mother had said it would be a good "experience". He knew deep down that this so called "good experience" would actually really suck._

_Riku gritted his teeth as the bus he was on screeched to a stop in a large round about in front of one of the biggest log cabins he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot. Excited conversations broke-out all around him as the other campers took in the sites for the first time. He just scowled even more, hating the sudden noise. _

_The bus doors opened and everyone instantly rushed to the front. Unfortunately for him he was on the outside of his seat. A very hyper, pushy boy was sitting beside him. He was trying to push Riku out of the why and when that failed he tried to climb over him._

"_Come on man get out of my way." He yelled and shoved him harder. Riku abruptly shot up out of his spot causing the boy to fall forward and face plant into the bus floor. They boy looked up at Riku and snarled, blood starting to drip from his left nostril. _

"_You've got a little something right here." Riku said smugly as he fake rubbed his nose. The boy shot up at him like a rocket and grabbed his throat. Riku tired to throw him off but he just dug his nail deeper into his neck. The silver haired boy cried out in pain and balled his hand into a hard fist. It only took one punch to get the fool off him. By this time the whole bus had stopped their rampage toward the front and watched them. _

_The boy Riku had slugged was holding his head in pain and trying to stop his bleeding nose. He looked down at his shirt and sighed, that bastard had gotten blood all over his favorite band tee. _

"_Hey! Whats going on in here...HEY I ASKED A FUCKING QUESTION!!" Someone at the front of the bus yelled loudly. A few people pointed to Riku and parted to make way for the loud person. A very tall lean redhead glared at him from up the walkway. He had the fieriest hair Riku had ever seen and a set of green eyes that pierced his soul. They were narrowed into what looked like a stare of death. Riku kept eye contact with the teen that was now on a warpath toward him._

"_You!" He jabbed him in the chest. "Come with me!" He jabbed himself in the chest and then winced because it had hurt. He did look at little scary but Riku was taught to never show his fear to an attacker. And that exactly what this guy was right now. _

"_Why should I?" He questioned defiantly. The redhead's face went from angry to murderous. He had to admit that it was a bit uncomfortable being looked at like that. _

"_Why? Because if you don't get that skinny little ass (He was one to talk) off this piece of shit then I'll personally make sure you drowned in that lake behind me!" He snarled. "And you!" He pointed at the boy still holding his head and nose. "Don't pick fights with people who can easily plow you down." With that he grabbed Riku's hand and actually dragged him from the bus. _

"_Argh! Lemme go!" He only squeezed harder. "You don't have to be rough! I'll come willingly!" Riku snapped. _

"_I bet you will." He answered. Riku caught the double meaning and rolled his eyes._

"_Get your head out of the gutter you perverted bastard!"_

"_You know I could kick your ass out of here if I wanted?!" Who did this guy think he was? _

"_Go have your fucking power trip somewhere else…" Riku snarled._

"_I'll have a power trip anywhere I damn well please." He said back calmly. "I'm a councilor here."_

"_You!?" Riku couldn't help but laugh. Who would ever make a guy like this a councilor? He didn't receive and answer so he continued his ridicule. "That absolutely ridiculous, if you're in charge here then I'm the king of Halloween Town." The teen just rolled his eyes. _

_They reached a small cabin that seemed to be the down sized version of the one they had just come from. A sign hung from above the door that said "the Game Shack" in big bold black and blue letters. The redhead councilor opened the door and pulled him in. There inside were 11 others all wearing a black t-shirt with blue and silver letters that said Oblivion Summer camp on the front. They all looked like they should be in some sort of punk rock band. _

"_One already? Kids these days just don't hold back do they?" One said, he had short light blonde hair and a very thick British accent. _

"_What did he do besides make someone bleed?" Said the only girl in the room. _

"_Axel your making his poor hand turn blue!" A shorter sandy blonde with a mohawk/mullet cross whined and ran over to them. He took his hand off Riku's and rubbed it. "Hi I'm Dem-"_

"_Not now Demyx, he's going to be punished...extensively." Axel said and turned around to glare at him. _

'_Stop looking at me you idiot. I didn't even do anything.' Riku thought. Axel quickly turned his head forward though when an older teen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He was the only one in the room besides Axel who wasn't wearing the camp tee. Everyone in the room turn there eyes to him and he looked from Riku to Axel with his bright yellow eyes, seeming to be contemplating something._

"_I think I'll be the judge of that Axel." He said in a low deep voice. It gave Riku the chills. "What is your name?"_

"_Riku." He answered dryly. The teen smirked._

"_Riku what?"_

"_Riku Tachibawa."_

"_A Tachibawa eh? Well we have no choice but the let this one go with only a verbal warning." His face become more serious, if that was even possible. "Never. Fight. In. My. Camp. Again." He emphasized every word and his glare went from crazy to psychotic. The rest of the councilors looked at him like he had just grown another head and then that head had ate they original one. Axel sighed notably and then shrugged. He took a seat beside the one called Demyx, watching Riku._

"_What? Get out of here already." He said indifferently. Riku raised an eyebrow at him._

"_And go where?" He challenged. He did not like his Axel character, not one little bit and he intended letting the prick know. _

"_To the main lodge of course. Your bags where probably tossed off the bus and are waiting for you to come get them. That is, if they haven't already been picked clean…" Axel said and shrugged. Damn him and his carelessness it really pissed Riku off._

"_What the hell kind of camp are you running here?! Come with me to get my bags! It's the least you could do after wasting my time bring me here!" He screamed. Axel jumped up ready to literally kill him. _

"_Go get them yourself-" _

"_No, he's right Axel." The yellow eyed boy commented. Axel bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep from screaming his frustration. Riku smirked at him and turned and left the cabin. The redhead following in toe. _

_When the two got back to the bus round about, sure enough all of Riku's bags had been gone through and the contents thrown around carelessly. He was some what glad he kept most of his valuable things on him._

"_Dammit!" He yelled angrily and kicked a rock. He bent down and began to shake the dirt off all of his clothes. 'While isn't this just fucking great.' He thought enraged. Before he had time to yell out again Axel kneeled down beside him and started to help pick his things up. "Don't bother." Riku snapped, ripping a pair of his skinny jeans from the others hands. _

"_Just let me help you." He sighed back and picked up another pair. _

"_I don't need your damn help." The silver hair teen snarled and tried to pull the pants away again. But this time Axel had a better hold on it and pulled back. "Le'go!" _

"_Stop being so fucking stubborn and let me help you!" He yelled at him. Riku frowned and then let go. He grabbed a shirt and folded it roughly. _

_Once they were done gathering all his stuff, they sat on the ground and both sighed in unison. Axel chuckled._

"_You know for a rich kid you've got a pretty good taste in clothes." He said truthfully. Riku looked at him surprised._

"_How did you know I was a rich kid?" He asked._

"_Well you'd have to be for Mansex to not destroy you on the spot back there." Axel said simply. Riku rolled his eyes. "By the way…where did you get your shoes? Those aren't even in stores are they?" He asked curiously._

"_Oh these things?" Riku looked down at his black and green Nike dunks with the hulk on the back. "I got them custom made last month." Axel whistled his approval. "Uh…hey…Axel?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"…_Thanks…for helping me with my stuff." He grumbled shyly. Ha! Him? Shy?!_

"_Yeah. No problem." Dammit why wasn't he mad anymore? Was he so cheap that he only had to be complimented to forgive…fucking green eyed beauty and his forgivableness?_

And that's how it started. Riku remembered it clearly, as if it had just happened. He smiled lightly to himself and then was pulled into another memory.

* * *

_**5 weeks later**_

"_I already told you Riku, he only wants to talk about you becoming a councilor." Axel whined and held him around the waist. _

"_And I told you that I don't want to become a councilor." The silver haired boy said and put his head to his lover's chest. Then he looked up and gave him a look that said "Just try and argue with me." Axel sighed and tried anyways. _

"_If you don't go I'll get in trouble." He said and added a nice little pout and sighed sadly. _

"_Don't even try-"_

"_PWEESE WIKU!" Sometimes this guy could be so annoying it was pathetic. But Riku huffed in defeat._

"_Fine, but no more sex for the rest of the week." He said shortly. Axel looked beyond hurt._

_He knocked quietly on Xemnas's cabin door. It was a bit chilly out and the silver haired teen was alone. For some reason Axel had refused to come. Something about "Him and Xemnas got in a fight over last nights soccer match." Riku rolled his eyes. Pathetic. The door to the cabin opened and Xemnas smirked when his eyes met Riku's. _

"_Oh Riku, you made it…and alone too." Riku chuckled._

"_Yeah Axel's still upset about losing the game yesterday." Xemnas laughed lightly and to anyone else it would have sounded and looked down right odd. But too Riku it was normal, he was more then used to Xemnas's friendly side. They both entered the cabin and the other boy shut the door softly. As soon as it was closed, the situation changed drastically._

_He was tackled to the bed from behind. Xemnas held his hands in front of him as he took off his belt and secured his hands around the bed frame. Just as Riku was about to yell at him a gag ball was shoved into his mouth and tied at the back of his head. He was now starting to panic. What the hell was going on? He kicked and wigged his body the best he could to get away but Xemnas's body weight and his hands being tied made it hard. He tried to scream but it was only a muffled small sound. _

"_Riku." Xemnas lent forward and whispered in his ear. "Did you actually think you could get away from me? I know you pretend to not notice my advances…I'm getting sick of you playing oblivious. I've waited a very long time to be able to get to you." His breath was hot on his neck and it made him squirm. The teen on top of him suddenly flipped him over so he was on his back and began to undo his belt. _

"_MMMMM!" He yelled and tried to get away. The dark silver haired teen only pushed his stomach into the bed with one hand and continued. Riku's mind was going a thousand thoughts per second. How was going to get out of his? Why was this happening? Where was Axel?_

"_MMHHPMPH!" He screamed when Xemnas pulled his pants off and threw them to the floor. The older teen only looked at him with hate. _

"_Ha! You still call his name? I guess you should know that he helped me set this all up." Riku glared at him. There was no way in hell Axel would do something like that to him. Xemnas laughed dryly. "You don't believe me? Well I guess you'll just have to ask him when I'm done then." He grabbed Riku's hips and flipped him again. While holding the younger still he worked on his own jeans. _

"_NNNNNNNN! NNN!" Riku yelled and pulled hard on the bed frame, trying to break it so he could get away. Xemnas bent down and bit his ear. _

"_Do you want the whole camp to know you're a little slut? If not I suggest you stop making so much noise." Riku's eyes narrowed and he threw his head back right into Xemnas's face. The older teen moaned in pain and robbed his now bleeding lip. "You little bastard…I was going to try and make this somewhat enjoyable for you but now…well you'll see." He grabbed Riku's boxers by the elastic and with one hard pull, ripped them off. Riku knew that of he didn't do something soon it would all be over. _

_In one last attempt to get free he kicked his leg back and pushed his foot into Xemnas's stomach. It wasn't very affective but it gave him time to try to free his hands._

"_Stop being so damn difficult!" He snarled and punched him in the back of the head. Riku's vision blurred and the horrible pain made his eyes water. He could feel where Xemnas's rings had cut because a warm fluid was now running down his neck. The pain of that punch numbed everything else. There was nothing he could do but concentrate on it._

_Xemnas didn't waste anymore time. He grabbed onto Riku's hips and with one hard thrust, pushed him into his opening. _

"_MMHHHMM!" Riku cried out. Xemnas didn't stop. Thrust after thrust his pushed harder and harder until he came to his climax. The older teen moaned in pleasure and he pulled out quickly, spreading his seed and Riku's blood all over the others back. _

_Riku lay motionless on the bed. Xemnas was long gone. He was still tied to the bed frame and stopped pulling on it for the first time in an hour. He was mentally and physically exhausted. His whole body hurt and the blood from both wounds had long since dried. At least the gag ball had been removed though he had no energy left to call out…not even to Axel…especially to Axel. _

_Sometime past, he didn't know how long…an hour or maybe only a few seconds, before a soft knock came from the door. He didn't say anything or even open his eyes. He heard it creek slowly and then slam shut. Someone ran over to him and started to untie his hands. It hurt like the leather had cut threw his skin. _

"_Riku…" Ah…he knew that angels voice. He inwardly smiled. His angel…his beautiful angel of deception. That's right he remembered now…he had been deceived by his love. With the realization of this his heart started to hurt. It hurt so much. Too even think about it made him want to sob. So he wouldn't think at all._

"_Riku…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Riku please open your eyes." Axel said softly. The silver haired boy only pulled his legs and arms into his chest and rolled so his back was facing him. A soft whimper of pain escaped his lips. Axel looked at his blood crusted hair and large smear of Xemnas's left overs and more blood a long his back. "Riku I didn't know…he was only suppost to talk to you. He was going to make you a councilor so we could be together all the time."_

_Riku had drifted into his own little world. The voice of Axel was just a soft murmur in the back of his head…that is until he tried to move him. It might have been the pain of his body that brought him to reality or maybe it was the recognition of who was touching him but suddenly he snapped._

"_Don't you fucking touch me!" Axel lifted his hand immediately._

"_Riku I-" _

"_Leave!" His voice was course and dry._

"_Please just list-"_

"_Le-ave!" He screamed and his voice cracked. Axel shook his head and touched him again. "…please don't touch me like that Axel…..I hate you." He didn't really hate him…he actually didn't feel anything. He was numb._

"_Just let me help you." The green eyed boy sighed._

"_No Axel…not this time." He didn't get and answer back but he could fell Axel's silent sobs shaking him. He felt a small tear drop from the boys face and on his arm. Axel got up off his knees. "I'm truly am sorry." And without saying anything else he left. Left Riku to sink into a black hole of empathy. _

Riku winced as he remembered that one. It had been almost 2 years since that had happened. He had long since gotten over it…or at least gotten over the Xemnas part. He had forgiven Axel fully but in the back of his mind was the pain. The pain of being abandoned, it was worse then anything he had ever felt. Worse then even knowing Axel had a hand in what had happened to him, wither it be intentional or not. He placed a hand against his chest and tried to push that felling away again. It was too much even for him.

He sat up and walked over Sora's bed. Unmade and slightly crooked. He remembered the first time he met him and Roxas. It was like a very bright light was being shinned in his eyes at first. Then gradually it became impossible to not have in your face. He left lost when Sora wasn't around to talk to him. Only then did the pain in his heart come back. It was funny how the brunette had that effect on him.

'It's like it never even happened when he's around-" His thoughts were interrupted by the door being slammed open. 'Speak of the devil.'

"Riku you'll never guess what…whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Sora looked extremely concerned. Riku touched his cheek and felt the wetness his tears had made.

"Nothing…it's fine now." He whipped them away and smiled at Sora to reassure him. Everything was fine; as long as he had Sora everything would be ok.

The brunette walked closer to him and rubbed another tear from his eye. "Are you sure? You don't look fine." He said unconvinced.

"I promise it will be."

"Will be?"

"Yes, just after I do this." He grabbed Sora's arms and pulled him into a soft kiss. At first the short boy was a little surprised. His eyes were wide and he didn't return it. But then his slowly melted into Riku and their kiss became more heated. Sora ran his fingers threw Riku's hair and pulled at it gently. Riku wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the small teen against himself. They stayed that way until they needed to breathe.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Sora said sheepishly, out of breath. -Riku smirked down at him. Yes…things would definitely be ok.

* * *

**OKOKOKOKAAAYY!! WOWZERZ what a chapter…I even cried a little in this one…it made me sad. Anyways yes not much to say about it except that you finally know why Riku is so bitter toward Axel and why they broke-up. Also now there are even more questions like why in hell did Riku come back? And why did Axel leave him? Those will be answered next chapter…I smell high levels of confrontation! FUCKING XEMNAS!! I'm glad I don't know any of his types in my life. Anyways review if you liked…if not then tell me why and how I can make it better. Thanks for all the wonderful comments they have really brightened up my week so please keep them coming!! Peace. OH BTW i downlaoded a really nice doujinshi for kingdom hearts by one of my favorite mangaka and manga circles. It's good if your into hard yaoi...really hard. Its wonderfully drawn and has RiSo AkuSo RokuSo parings so if that sounds like something you might like PM me or comment me with your email and i'll send it to you!!**


	9. Chapter 9 When Playing Games

**HEEELLLOOOOO, please don't kill me! I know I took a really long time writing this one and I whole heartedly apologize. I tried some different things out in this chapter. Like putting song lyrics into it. Which brings me to my marketing techniques. The song is called ****Psychobabble by Frou Frou, and It not only fit perfectly with the chapter but it fits perfectly with Riku and Axel's relationship. If you haven't listen to her stuff before I recommend you stop reading this, go listen and then come back so you know exactly what I mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**When Playing Games, Remember Who Your Partner Is**

**Chapter 9**

**Me no ownie.**

Riku and Sora walked hand in hand to the dinning lodge. The sky was getting darker and the night air was crisp and a little cold. Red was the color on both of their cheeks. Sora had the brightest smile on his face Riku, no anyone, had ever seen. The older boy chuckled to himself…what an innocent little goof ball. He was so new to this yet he was so comfortable with it, even when they were getting weird looks from all the boys and both of their fan clubs. The brunette squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"Why is everyone looking at us? Don't friends hold hands all the time?" Riku just about fell over. He glared back at the shorter teen.

"…Friends?…Sora…" Maybe this guy was a little too innocent and naïve. "Sora, when boys are friends they don't-" Sora put his hand to Riku's mouth and laughed.

"I know…it was a joke." He rolled his eyes. Riku could be so serious sometimes. When they stopped looking at each other long enough to notice the world around them, most of the campers were already in the lodge. Sora grumbled loudly, all the good food would be gone for sure now. The hall was so loud that they could hear the voices and laughter from where they were standing. "Why is everyone in there tonight anyways?" He asked not really all that concerned, Riku shrugged and continued walking.

Once inside the mad house it became apparent that Sora was right. Literally everyone in the camp was there, including all the councilors. One of which Riku noticed as soon as they came in. Sitting at the long table on the stage was Axel. He looked miserable; he had a death glare fixed into his eyes and frowning, almost snarling look across his face. Sora elbowed Riku in the side lightly.

"I'm going to get us food…if there's even anything left." He nodded back and the brunette ran off toward the buffet. Riku didn't even have to look around to know there probably wasn't going to be anywhere for both of them to sit together so he looked back at Axel. The redhead still hadn't changed his face; it might even have gotten more miserable. Riku followed his stare to a nearly full table with a few more people he knew. One of which being Kairi, the others, her sister and Roxas. He also recognized a brown haired girl named Selphie and a dirty blonde named Tidus. He knew them from his theater class and basketball team.

He knew immediately why Axel had been looking at them in a murderous fashion. Namine was practically sitting on Roxas's lap. He had his arm around her shoulder and was laughing about something she had just whispered into his ear. If Axel could have burned holes in both of their heads with his glare, it would have been done ten times over already. Roxas looked at Axel only for a moment, when it seemed like he making sure the tall teen was looking at him; he quickly looked away and smiled lightly. Riku raised his eyebrow. What exactly was that little shit up too?

"Wow didn't know Roxas and Namine were that close…" Sora said quietly as he came to stand with him. Hearing Roxas's name come out of the little teen's mouth sounded weird. He hadn't mentioned his cousin in almost a week. "Well I guess we have to sit over there." Riku inwardly shook his head. He'd rather sit on the floor then at that table.

"I'm sure there's some other plac-" He began seriously.

"Sora! Riku! Come sit with us, there's lots of room here!" Kairi yelled from across the hall. Riku was just about to sit where he stood when Sora grabbed his arm and drug him over. They walk past a few girls who glared daggers at the brunette, Riku looked at them with an apologetic smile. Some boys gave him a less then nice look and then whispered something he couldn't quite here to each other. Sora seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Hey everyone." He said when he had successfully gotten Riku to the table. Sora was careful not to look at Roxas, but the sideways glance he received from his cousin did not go unnoticed by Riku. Sora sat down directly across from the spiky blonde, Tidus on his right side. The other boy greeted him and then proceeded to tell Selphie a joke.

Riku didn't sit down; instead he stood behind Sora and stared at Roxas. He intended on making the other boy as uncomfortable as possible. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table either. The atmosphere was extremely heavy. After Selphie had finished laughing at Tidus, everyone was silent. Kairi fidgeted in her seat as he looked from Sora to Roxas and then to Riku. Namine was rubbing soothing circles on the spiky blonde's back.

"Sooooo….anyone know what this is all about?" Sora said not able to stand the silence anymore. Tidus shook his head.

"Probably announcing Xemnas's death…I swear he's been gone forever." The shaggy haired teen said shrugging. Both Roxas and Riku stiffened at their nemesis name. Both wishing inside that that was really the case. Roxas looked past Riku and at Axel for only a second before turning his attention to Sora, finally acknowledging him. The brunette stared back this time, but with slightly less hate in his eyes. Before anyone could interrupt the starring contest between them, the room went pitch black.

A few girls screamed and someone yelled "Who touched me there?" earning some snickers. Then a light came on above the councilors table and some campers cheered and clapped. Axel forced a smile, stood-up and bowed. Riku rolled his eyes, always showing off. Then once he was sitting again, the theater teacher Demyx stood. He waited for everyone to stop making noise before he talked.

"Campers, councilors and performers!!" He threw his hands into the air and did sprit fingers. "Tonight I am proud to announce that this year's theater production is going to be held on August the 27th." He paused for a roar of cheering and clapping. "Remember everyone's invited, even your family! So gather everyone up and come to see the greatest production this camp has seen yet! Tickets go on sale this Sunday, so get 'em before there gone." He paused and looked directly at their table. "And too the performers, tomorrow's class is _mandatory_. Thank you and have a great night!" Demyx winked, bowed and then back flipped off the table earning more excited cheers.

The hall went black again and then all the lights were turned back on. Sora squinted and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and then looked across the table. To his surprise his cousin wasn't there. He looked at Riku, who was looking at the councilors table again. Sora followed his eyes to Axel's empty seat. Riku had been starring at the redhead since they came in. It was starting to make him mad.

"Hey Riku….what you thinking about?" He asked quietly. It really bothered him when Riku didn't look away to answer him.

"Don't worry about it…are you almost done eating?" The silver haired teen answered. Sora nodded and then turned to Namine, who was looking at little upset now that Roxas wasn't attached to her side.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She nodded haft heartedly. Kairi patted her back and laughed loudly.

"Of course we are still on! Don't forget about our little deal either. You're going down, Yomata." She pointed at him and then drug her finger across her throat. Riku nudged him and raised a fine silver eyebrow.

'Oh now he's interested in me.' Sora thought irritated.

"Deal?" He asked.

"It's nothing….all I'm gonna say is I promise I wont lose." The little brunette beside him forced a smile and then glared playfully at Kairi. Riku was still very uneasy; he knew Kairi wouldn't make a bet about something she wasn't serious about. He just hopped that thing wasn't also serious.

As more and more people cleared out for the night, everyone at their table started to get restless. Tidus was going on about something called, Yeager Bombs(1) and Selphie was slowly beginning to fall sleep. Sora and Kairi were talking about the rules of poker and Namine was still sulking to herself. Riku stood-up and looked at Sora with calculating eyes, although he was laughing with the redhead across the table, there seemed to be something off about him. "Sora…can I talk to you?" The brunette looked up at him was a lazy smile and nodded.

"Will meet you two back at our cabin, there's no point in staying here." Kairi said and they all got-up from the table. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and began to pull him outside into the cool night air. He led him down a sandy path that had blueberry bushes on either side. Sora couldn't tell for sure but it looked like they might be in a garden. The two teens stopped under a large oak tree, Riku starring down at him.

"Is something wrong Riku?" He knew it was a stupid a question. Of course something was wrong; he wouldn't have drug him all the way out here if everything was peachy.

"Well you kind of looked a little down at dinner. Are you sure your okay with this…with us?" Riku looked at him with his beautiful aquamarine eyes. It made it hard for Sora to respond. He gave his head a little shake and then thought about what he was going to say carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the long haired boy.

"Do you still…." He looked at the ground, asking himself if he really wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. Riku placed a hand on both Soras' arms and squeezed as if to coax him onward. "Have feelings for Axel…feelings that might make it hard for…this (he pointed to himself and then to Riku) to work?" Riku's face became very serious; he looked at Sora for a moment before looking like he was in deep thought. The younger teen waited uneasily for his answer, a sick feeling starting to rise in his stomach.

Riku almost looked like he was contemplating telling him something. That made him feel even worse, how could they possibly have a relationship if he didn't trust him. "Please Riku…talk to me. What are you thinking about?" Riku breathed in slowly and then locked eyes with him. His beautiful pools of blue green looked dead.

"He hurt me really badly, Sora." His voice was distant, careless, unattached. It gave Sora the creeps. "He left me when I needed him the most. I loved him with everything I had; I'd never left anything as strong as my love for him. He was the first person I had ever given anything too and the first person I'd let into my little rich kid world." This surprised him…Riku was a rich kid? "I honestly thought he felt the same way about me, but when our feelings for each other were tested…well, he failed. Failed me, failed himself and failed us." The boy holding him sounded almost regretful.

Sora placed his hand on Riku's cheek and smiled up at him. "Whatever he did Riku, I'm going to fix it."

'How can you fix it, you don't even know what happened.' He thought. Riku wanted to believe him, he wanted to so badly but he had people give him so many empty promises in the past he wasn't sure if he could. He starred down into Sora's ocean blue eyes, looking for any sign of malice or cruel deception but found nothing or the sort. Staring back at him was truth, love and trust. The brunette smiled shyly and pulled his lips closer. Before he closed the distance between them, he whispered: "Please forget about Axel…you have me now."

Riku was pulled back to life instantly when Sora's lips touched his. He pulled the small boy closer and returned the kiss harder. He began to kiss the boy's neck and loving the soft quiet sounds he made when he drug his lips down his collar bone. Sora moved his head to the side so he could get better access. Riku was kissing him in all the right places and when he had found the right spot, the longer haired teen bite down softly.

Sora yelped in pleasure, daring Riku with his eyes to continue. But to his dismay he pulled away and smirked.

"We can't keep Kairi and Namine waiting now can we?" Sora narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"That's not far!" Riku just chuckled and let his arms go. He kissed him again, hungrily before turning away.

"Come on." He started back down the path and toward the girls' cabin. "I'm very interested in what exactly this "deal" of yours is." And with that he began to run, Sora running after him still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

How did you get this number?  
I can't get my head 'round you  
Of course you're not coming over  
Snap out of it  
You're not making any sense

* * *

"Axel what are you doing?" Roxas looked over at the teen that seemed to be sleeping beside him. "It's only like 9'oclock." The red head grumbled something incoherent and then was silent again. Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed. He smiled slyly and put his mouth right to the other boys' ear.

"CAMPERS, COUNCILORS AND PERFORMERS!!" He screamed, mocking Demyx and waking up Axel in the same breath. Said redhead jumped about a foot into the air before sitting up on his arms and glaring daggers at him. Roxas put his hands in front of his face and wiggles his fingers. "Don't forget sprit fingers." When the other boy didn't as much as grunt he peeked in between them.

"I have half the mind to kill you right now." Axel said in a serious deep voice. Roxas shivered, it always made him…well he couldn't quite explain it but Axel voice made his body do weird things sometimes.

"And the other half?" he tried hopefully.

"You can't handle what the other half wants to do." Roxas blushed furiously and looked down at the flame patterned blanket. Before he had a chance to even look up, Axel had him flipped over and pinned underneath him. He sighed irritated; somehow lately he always seemed to be underneath the redhead.

"Axel how many times in a day are you going to do this to me?" He asked a little out of breath. Axel raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"How many times in a day are you going to keep tempting me?" Roxas frowned.

"Don't answer my questions with a damn question!"

"Whoa! Relax Rox, I was just playing." He laughed and then his face went serious again. "Speaking of playing…was that your idea of making me jealous?" Roxas' face lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Oh so you noticed…well I think I did a pretty good job." Axel gave him a look that said: "I am not impressed in the least." Before rolling off him and walking over to the sink.

"You know Namine is taking you serious, she thinks you actually like her." Roxas pulled his eyebrows together.

"Yeah so what? She can like me if she wants." Axel looked a bit taken aback.

"Roxas if she likes you and finds out about us, she'll be really upset. Would you do that to a friend?" Roxas looked at him genuinely confused.

"Us? Axel what do you mean "us"? She won't be mad because we're friends…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Roxas if we're just friends then what the hell was all that 3 days ago about "you can't leave"?" Axel starred at him with his burning green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Axel you're my friend, I live in your cabin, hang out with you and put-up with your wacky shit on a day to day basis because we are **friends**." The redhead took a deep breathe before saying anything; he closed his eyes deep in thought. Roxas waited for him to say something. Then Axel turned around and gave him a very slick smirk.

"If that's true, then why were you trying to make me jealous?" Roxas' face went completely white. It made his beautiful eyes stand out even more.

"Well….I- I mean that's…"He was tripping over himself trying to find a logical explanation, but it was no use. He wasn't even sure himself why he had tried to make Axel jealous. He just did it on impulse.

"Its fine Roxy don't worry about it." The blonde was a little put off.

"That's it? You're just going to leave it? I just rejected you." Axel shrugged; he knew exactly what kind of game Roxas was playing with him. He didn't mind it one bit but he was going to have a little fun of his own before he let Roxas off the hook. The blonde might not know it himself but to Axel, he was completely transparent.

"Like I said before, it's fine. Plenty of fish in the sea." He waved his hand as if to dismiss the conversation and turned back to the sink and started to wash his face. Roxas starred at the back of his head, looking dumbfounded.

'What the fuck! Where did that come from? First you pin me to you bed and then wave me off like it was nothing…damn it Axel.' He thought angrily. He got off the bed and stomped toward the door. He was purposely making noise so Axel would ask him where he was going. When the redhead didn't so much as look in his direction he sighed loudly.

"I'm going out."

"I didn't ask." Axel replied indifferently. Roxas let out an exasperated yell before ripping the cabin door open and slamming it shut behind him. Once the little teen was gone Axel smiled widely at himself in the mirror. If Roxas wanted to play hard to get then he would just have to make the blonde come to him. He finished washing his face before he quietly left the cabin as well. Just because he pretended he wasn't interested in where Roxas was going didn't mine he actually wasn't. And giving the circumstances of their current situation, it probably wasn't smart to leave him alone either.

You couldn't be more wrong, darling  
I never gave out these signs  
You misunderstand all meaning  
Snap out of it  
I'm not falling for this one

* * *

"Okay guys this is how it's going to go. I'm the dealer and you guys have got to beat me." Kairi said as the four friends sat down in a circle. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kairi we're playing poker not blackjack." She glared at him.

"Yes Riku I know that. You have obviously never played poker before." Namine looked at her confused.

"No I think he's right. You try and beat the dealer in blackjack not poker."

Sora sat quietly watching Riku argue with the redhead girl. He was so cute when he was mad or at least pretending to be mad. He knew was only arguing with Kairi in hopes of getting her to telling him what the "deal" was. Since he refused to tell him Riku had been trying to bring it up in almost every conversation they were having that night. Only when he made her mad did she forget about not telling him and let things slip. He already knew that it had something to do with him and that Kairi had a clear advantaged over Sora.

"Riku! Enough, I know what you're trying to do! It's not going to work so just cut it out already." She laughed; Namine smiled at her sister and started dealing out the cards. Sora picked them up and looked at them carefully; even after Kairi had explained the rules to him it was still a little confusing. Now that he thought about it she might even explained the rules of blackjack to him and not poker at all. He looked over at Riku; the silver haired teen quickly pulled his cards to his chest and stuck out his tongue.

"Alright everyone ready?" They all nodded and Kairi pulled out 20 dollars throwing it into the middle of their circle. "Two of a kind." She placed two cards down and waited for Riku to go next. He studied his hand carefully before pull out four cards and tossed a 20 with Kairi's. It was now Sora's turn and he knew Kairi had purposely told him the wrong rules so she would have a better chance at winning their little bet. He glared at her and pulled 60 dollars from his pocket. He then slapped down all his cards.

"Full house!" Her eyes narrowed before they looked over at Namine.

"I've got nothing." She said timidly and put down a 20. Sora smiled brightly and grabbed all the money from the pile. Then before they could deal the card again, there was a soft knock on the door. Namine jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

"Roxas you made it! We just started but I'm sure we can give you a hand too." He smiled at her before looking into the room. When he saw Riku and Sora his face fell into a frown. Riku returned it with a snarl before he stood up and started toward the door. Sora grabbed his leg.

'Great.' Kairi thought. 'Put some more competition into the room why don't you.'

"No Riku stay! You have to stay!" The taller teen sighed and then returned to his spot on the floor. Roxas on the other hand was half way down the door steps when someone pushed him back in. Kairi got to her feet and pulled her sister out of the way before Roxas fell backward and landed where she had been standing. Both blondes starred looked less then amused with the person who had just caused the disturbance.

"Why the hell are you hear?" Kairi asked angrily. Riku looked around her to see Axel, looking quite smug.

"I should ask everyone hear the same question…I hope your not doing what I think your doing in here." He looked at Sora's pile of money and the cards discarded on the floor. "Gambling is against the rules here and since I just _happen_ to be a councilor myself, I just might have to report all of you." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Save it Axel. We all know the rules there and you're the last person that should preach about following them." Kairi said glaring at Roxas on the ground and then walked back to her spot and sat down. Namine helped Roxas up they went and sat beside each on the floor. Axel shrugged and came and sat on the other side of Roxas which just happened to be beside Riku as well. The silver haired boy slide further away from him and closer to Sora.

"So poker eh. Do you kids even know who to play?" Kairi sighed aggravated.

"Of course we know how to play." Namine nodded and dealt the cards again.

They group played for another 2 hours before calling it quits. Roxas had fallen asleep against Axel's shoulder and Sora was asleep against his rather large pile of money. Kairi was looking very put out and it was clear that she had lost her little "deal" with the brunette. Riku smiled lightly, well that was one promise Sora was able to keep. Axel sighed loudly and went to get up, careful not to wake the blonde.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kairi asked. Axel looked at her confused.

"Uh, back to our cabin." He said as if she was stupid.

"No way! Not yet you party pooper, I've got another game." Everyone that was still awake groaned.

"I hope its not blackjack-I mean poker-I mean blackjack. (2)" Said Riku sarcastically. Kairi ignored him and pulled another deck of cards from under her bed. They were bright pink and had red and blue hearts on the back.

"Well I'll see you guys around." Axel said and tried to leave. The other redhead glared at him until he let the doorknob go and sat down in his spot again. Riku shoved Sora until the brunette moaned something about "who wants to die?"."

"I wouldn't do that." Roxas said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Everyone looked at him, it was the first time that he had spoken since he'd gotten there. "Sora's not a morning person." And with that he put his head back onto Axel's shoulder and fell asleep. Riku exchanged a look with Axel before pulling the snoring Sora into his lap.

"What kind of game is this Kairi, it better not take too long we all have shit to do in the morning." The silver haired teen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's just a game of truth or dare, nothing too fancy." She shuffled the cards and then past them around to the people that weren't sleeping. Then once every had 5 in their hand she split the remainder of the deck into two piles and placed them in the middle of the circle. "Okay now shuffle your cards facing away from yourself and so no body else can see them. Then hand them to the person on the right of you. They'll be asking you your questions. The red hearts are dare and the blue hearts are truth.

"Kairi aren't we a little old for this game?" Axel asked a little lazily. She ignored him and waited patiently for everyone to finish what they were doing.

"Everyone done? Good. Okay now will start with Riku." He lent forward and picked one of the cards she had separated into two piles. He filled it over to revile a blue heart. Namine pulled a card form her hand and read it out loud.

"Are you a virgin?" She said the last word in an embarrassed voice. Riku rolled his eyes.

"No." Namine lent forward pick her own card. Dare.

Axel took the red hearted card he was holding and sighed before reading it. "Find your crush and kiss him right now. Consequence: Eat your own socks." She looked absolutely horrified. Kairi on the other hand looked quite smug. The blonde haired girl looked at each of them with pleading eyes. Her sister nudged her impatiently.

"Hurry up, we don't have all night. If you'd like I can get a pair of your socks ready." The shy girl shook her head and then crawled slowly toward the sleeping Roxas. She shut her eyes tight and lent forward until her lips were touching his forehead. They only lingered there for a second before she quickly pulled away scouted back to her spot. She was bright red. Axel glared at her and then looked down at the sleeping beauty against his shoulder. Kairi cleared her throat and he realized it was his turn.

He grabbed a blue card and waited for her to ask him something he knew he wouldn't like answering. "Axel….do you still have feelings for the last person you dated." Sora and Roxas's eyes snapped opened when they heard that one. Both eager to hear the answer. Riku was also listening intently, though he refused to look in the redhead's direction. Kairi had an evil smirk on her face.

The older teen starred at the floor unable to answer. He knew Roxas was listening as well as Riku and if he answered the truth or even lied someone would be hurt. He sighed lightly before forcefully laughing. "What the hell Kairi. This game sucks, weren't not all 14 year old girls here." She still looked at him, raising her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

He looked around the circle at everyone's face, the two sleepy heads now looking at him too. He put a hand to his face and closed his eyes. The events from the night his and Riku's relationship ended flooded back into his head.

If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?

Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two

* * *

"_Where's Riku?" Xemnas stopped in his tracks and turned to smile at the redhead behind him. The smirk Axel was receiving was quickly turning his mild concern into full blow worry. _

"_Oh probably sitting in my cabin, sulking about his situation." He offered indifferently, the smiled faded from his lips and his eyes narrowed. Axel looked away. "You know Axel I never would have thought after all my family has done for you, that you'd disobey me to the extent that you did." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He said seriously. Xemnas raised his eyebrow and then shrugged. _

"_Well then it's your own fault. Riku might have had a chance here but now because of your stupidity…well I guess you'll see." With that the tall boy walked away. Axel didn't wait around for what Xemnas had just said to sink in. He turned on his heels and ran back down the path toward the cabin, toward his Riku. _

If you think that it's so damn easy  
Then what do you need me for?  
Just look at the state of you  
Babe, snap out of it  
You're not listening to this

And just for once could you  
Let me finish my sentence?

_

* * *

_

"Come on Axel, it's a simple enough question. Just answer it already." Kairi said irritated. He could feel Riku becoming uncomfortable beside him. Roxas was as stiff as a board, anxiously awaiting him to speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Axel are you okay?" It was Namine talking now. She sounded very concerned.

* * *

_The site that met his eyes made his stomach turn, he had seen some fucked up things in his life but this was too much for him. He quickly ran over to the silver haired boy fearing the worst. Axel grabbed the belt that was tied tight around the younger teen's wrists. _

"_Riku…" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy in front of him looked dead, the only tell tale sign of life was that his chest was slowly moving with ever pained breath he took. Axel couldn't think, he couldn't move, he could only look down at Riku with such sorrow in his heart that he began to cry. Silently._

"_Riku…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Riku please open your eyes." His voice was barely above a whisper. When Riku moved it looked so pitiful, he pulled his legs into his chest. He scrunched his bruised face in pain and then rolled onto his other side. A raspy grumble escaped his lips. His hair was matted with blood and semen and his back was scratch and in the same shape as his beautiful hair. Axel took a deep breath in trying to steady his voice._

"_Riku I didn't know… he was only suppost to talk to you. He was going to make you a councilor so we could be together all the time." No answer. He had to get the boy to look at him. He gently tried to pull the teen toward him, turning Riku slightly._

"_Don't fucking touch me!" There was no fight in his voice. It hurt Axel heart so much to hear the usually sassy boy sound so…dead. _

"_Riku I-"_

"_Leave!" He yelled a little louder._

"_Please just list-"_

"_Le-ave!" Axel couldn't believe this was happening. Again Xemnas had gotten the better of him, again had the evil twisted bastard ruined something that was so pure and innocent. Well maybe not innocent. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do. He could never stand-up to him that would only mean…no he couldn't think about that right now. The redhead slowly caressed the other teen's cheek trying to sooth him into talking. "…please don't touch me like that Axel…I hate you." Axel knew he didn't mean it. He could hear the contradiction in his voice._

"_Just let me help you." He sighed._

"_No Axel…not this time." Riku looked directly at him. His eyes were eerie; they had no life, no color, and no emotion. It was like Axel was watching him in black and white and on mute. He had been hurt so bad, and Axel knew he could never fix him. Being around him any longer would only make things worse. He knew exactly what Xemnas was after and in his eyes Riku was only in the way. He left himself cry again. It was so frustrating, not being about to help the one you love. A tear rolled down his cheek and onto the pale skin of his lover. _

_He had to leave before and find Xemnas, before he came back and saw him crying over Riku. That would only make things go from horrible to apocalyptic. He got up from Riku's side and sighed. "I truly am sorry." He left with out saying anything else, because frankly, there was nothing he could say to make it better. _

_Axel__** Axel **_Axel!

Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two

Make no sudden movements  
And no one will get hurt  
You're making me nervous  
If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?

"AXEL!" Kairi screamed bringing him back to the real world. Roxas looked up at him concerned and Namine was holding his hand, rubbing circles on it with her thumb. He pulled it away harshly and got to his feet. "Where are going?" she asked in a loud almost screech when he got to the door.

"Riku, come with me." He said in a strained voice completely ignoring her. Riku eyes went wide, he didn't react to will with being told what to do…especially by Axel.

"Excuse m-"

"Now!" The older boy turned around and glared daggers at him. That wasn't the only thing Riku could see in Axel's lovely green pools. There was hurt, confusion and fear. Riku looked at Sora who was starring back. The brunette nodded softly in understanding. Roxas on the other hand, was just about ready to explode. For reasons he didn't even understand.

01287432047514758183465613456189347658618943569813645

The two boys had walked all the way to the camp docks; the moon was shining across the water illuminating their way along the long wooden water deck. Axel stopped just short of the edge, looking back act Riku with what only could be described as the most heart wrenching expression ever. They held each others gaze for a long time. Neither wanting to talk about what they knew they had to.

Axel took a few steps toward the shorter teen and put a hand on his shoulder. It had been awhile since they'd touched, Axel was reluctant to let get.

"Look Axel I know what your going to say and-"

"No let me talk. I've been holding this conversation in for a long fucking time and I need to speak my mind." Riku nodded.

Now, I've had it up to here  
Don't ever try that again  
Why are you so quiet so suddenly?  
Go on, have it  
You're just dying to try me

Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two

* * *

"_What were you thinking? I know you're sick and fucked up but…rape! And to Riku, who trusted you! I love him; you're just a jealous fucking freak!" He yelled in Xemnas face. The yellow eyed teen starred him down, his expression unreadable. The blamed was returned to reading the book he had in his hand. He was sitting across the library den from Axel. "Answer me dammit!"_

"_Like I said before, this is your fault. You know exactly what I want and yet you seem to think playing around with other innocent people and avoiding the truth is going to make it go away. If you wanted to protect your lover, then you should have done what my father instructed you to do." Axel bit his lip in frustration._

"_Your father did not give me a job at this camp so I could be your bitch!" Xemnas lowered his book and raised an eyebrow as if to dare Axel to yell at him again._

"_That's exactly why he let you come here…frankly speaking if you even think about as much as looking at anyone else but me…I'll personally see it that that person get worse then your so called lover Riku got." Axel glared at the boy before picking up a metal costar. Xemnas looked up and just in time to dodge the object flying at his head. He got up and walked over to the redhead so swiftly it was almost inhuman. He grabbed Axel by the throat and slammed him against a book case. A few small books fell and scattered around the floor. _

"_Listen to me you fucking ungrateful filthy bitch. Don't you dare forget where you came from and how you got here. You'd still be sitting in the back ally of that love hotel if it wasn't for me. I can take away everything I've given you; everything my father has given you. Since he has also supplied a life for you, I can promise that will also be taken away. You are nothing without my family, a nobody." He tightened his grip across Axel skin and the smaller teen let out a low pained breath. "Besides, Riku had it coming away before he ever met you. Why do you think he's at this camp in the first place?"_

"_To swim in the beautiful lake." Axel managed to squeak out sarcastically under the tight hold of Xemnas's hands. His attacker smiled sadistically._

"_Always the defiant…But no, he's not here to swim. I'm sure you know his families social standing by now. You see, my father happens to have bought some shares of his fathers company and well, lets just say, it didn't go as well as my father had planned. So every year until the duet is paid off, your little boyfriend has to come here for more then full prices. Plus whatever else I deem fit." _

_He let Axel go and walked back to his chair. "You can leave. Don't forget what I said."_

Make no sudden movements  
And no one will get hurt  
You're making me nervous  
If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?

_

* * *

Axel looked at his ex in the eyes; it was so hard to make the words come out. The silver haired teen was beginning to get a little impatient; Axel had been starring at him forever and a day. He rolled his eyes._

"Axel, Sora and me-" "I Still love you but-" They said at the same time, both wishing they would have waited for the other to speak first.

So, what do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?

* * *

**OKAY big chapter, way too long but I figured since I made you guys wait forever why not? A lot of things get explained, or at least I hope they do. This is going to be the last chapter I write right now about RiSo. That's right once I get a few more things out of the way or cleared up from this chapter it all AXEL AND ROXAS LOVE BABY! Not that I have anything against RiSo in fact they are quickly becoming my favorite (thanks to some fanfics I've recently read) But it's about time the other two got some spotlight, no?**

**(1)Yeager Bombs are drink that taste like ass and get you drunk fast. Google it  
(2)This whole card game poker scene actually happened in real life. I went to play poker with my friend and his girlfriend and her friend and no one knew how to play poker and we ended up playing blackjack. Yeah. (Don't hate me because there might be something wrong in that scene, like I said no one knew how to play)**

**Review if you liked, If not well thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Tests

**HEEEEYYY!! Okay a month wait for an update? That's just unacceptable in my books! So to make-up for my ridiculously long absence I give you Super Mega Chapter!! That's right focks this ones a biggy. So throw on your favorite tunes grab a snack and enjoy. Also thank you everyone for the great support. This story has gotten more love then I'd ever would have even dreamed about. So thank you all very much for that. **

* * *

**Tests**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own anything except some books and a lot of clothes.**

There they stood. Neither willing to move or talk, both extremely uncomfortable with the current situation they were unfortunately in. Axel had turned his back to the other boy, pondering what to say next. Riku was starring at the back of the other teen's head, still a little nervous about the conversation that was sure to unfold. Axel looked up to moon, reaching his hand out toward it and made an action to grab the large white orb in the irregularly dark sky. He sighed before turning back to Riku.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Axel walked back across the dock, closing the space between them. He lightly touched Riku's cheek and then placed his hand on the shorter boys shoulder. He took another deep breath and then spoke.

"Riku, I still love you, I will always love you no matter where I am or who I'm with. You where the best thing to happen in my life so far. No one will ever take your place in my heart but there are some things…mostly things to do with myself that make it impossible to be together with you. And to be honest, you deserve way better. I don't want to think of you as something I've lost but something that I've gained and learned from and now…I'm ready to move on." Riku averted his gaze.

"He might not look it, but Roxas is a really great. I want to make him happy and even if he doesn't realize it yet, I'm pretty sure he wants to make me happy too." He looked at the sky grudgingly. "He's a little thick." Riku chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry I'm not mad with you, I'm glad you've found someone that's made you happy. I've been doing some investing of my own, just incase you were wondering." The silver haired teen smirked at him.

"Sora seems like a really good guy Riku." Axel said a little on the sarcastic side. He wasn't jealous or anything, it was just that he was Axel and Axel was always a little on the sarcastic side.

"You know it's really funny, after you left me I wanted to crawl into a whole and die. I didn't want to ever come here again because I didn't think I would be able to handle seeing you. But I came back and at first it was hard, then after a while I noticed you were having just hard of a time as me and I didn't feel as bad." Axel looked at him and snorted.

"Well jeeze thanks."

"Let me finish. You were having just as hard of a time as me. Then that year ended and Xemnas didn't even looked at me let alone touch me, I figured it was because he found something better, something new. My father was mad because I wasn't serving the purpose I was sent here for…entertaining Mr. Washington's son." He made a face. "And then I was forced to go back again but this time it was different, I wasn't dreading seeing you or him. And then I met Sora. He changed everything for me, I just knew that this year was going to be different…better, I just knew it. And sure enough here I am now, with him. And starting to become happy." He smiled lightly and Axel smiled back.

"Well I didn't pull you all the way out here to get mushy about Roxas. I actually had something good to say."

"For once." Riku joked.

"Better late then never." Axel said between his teeth and rising an eyebrow. "Riku if I could go back to that night, no **way** before that I would do it all differently. Hell I'd make sure that bastard died long before he even had a chance to think about doing what he did to you. It hurt me so much to know you were hurt and I couldn't help you. I know you probably think I just left you for no good reason but I swear it was the only way too make sure he didn't fuck with you anymore…literally and metaphorically." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Well no matter what the reason it doesn't matter-"

"That's just it, it does matter it. It matters so much. Riku, I would have done everything in my power to stop him if I'd known. Even after I was sick to my stomach because I couldn't do anything. He wouldn't let me see you anymore; he was going to **destroy** you Riku. Because not only was he completely jealous of you getting to be with me but also because of the reason you were here in the first place." Riku looked at him for a moment. Soaking in all he had said.

"But if that's true then why are you trying to get with Roxas? Won't the same thing happen to him? I know Xemnas is already targeting him so aren't you scared?" Axel held his breath and then closed his eyes and released.

"It's already done. Why do you think Xemnas has been gone? Why do you think I've get myself some shiners? I stood-up for him because I wouldn't-couldn't let it happen again. It just sucks it took me so long to get the courage. Maybe I could have saved you too." He looked at the ground and Riku touched his arm.

"Don't Axel, like I said I've gotten over it and I'm happy for you. But I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Axel smirked widely.

"Well no matter the outcome I'll find a way out. I always do."

"Yeah…you do."

They looked at each other again for a long time. Both radiating happiness for themselves and each other. Riku dropped his hand and turned to leave. Axel playfully stuck his foot out and tripped him. Riku flew about 4 feet and then managed to avoid crashing into the water by hooking himself around one of Axel legs causing the redhead to fall backwards. He got up slowly and rounded on him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Axel laughed loudly and then got to his feet as well.

"I don't know…this moment just seemed too happy go lucky for my liking." Riku should have known it would have been something like that. He rolled his eyes and then turned to leave again, this time watching his back like a hawk. "Riku wait." He stopped and turned to face him.

"What now?"

"Friends?"

"What?"

"Are we friends?" He wasn't sure why Axel would ask that but he nodded and smiled anyways.

"Yeah I think we are." The taller teens face lit up.

"Your damn right we are! Got it memorized?" Riku snorted and finally getting to take his leave, walked up the hill and toward his cabin. He was sure Sora would want to know everything…and lying to the sweet brunette would be hard.

Axel on the other hand walked back out to the end of the dock. He sat down on the edge and hung his feet over the side so they could dip into the cool water. He normally hated water, hell he even hated being in anything deeper then a bath tub full of it but the sensation of having it glide over his skin was wonderful. Not even he could deny that he enjoyed the way it felt. He laid down on his back and looked at the sky. It was dark, hardly any stars where out shining. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he heard foot steps coming toward him, though he didn't make any effort to move from his current position.

The new comer took up a spot next to him and laid back as well. Axel still didn't open his eyes in hopes of the other mistaking him for asleep and possibly leaving him alone. To his dismay this person only laid beside him in silence. He cracked and eye open to see a set of deep blue pools starring back at him, if they hadn't been so familiar and excepted it would have freaked him out.

"Aren't you cold?" Roxas asked.

"Never." It was true, he was never ever cold. Someone could put him outside in a snow storm and he would fell like he was on a sunny tropical beach. Roxas turned and looked at the sky too. He frowned a little when he saw that there where hardly any stars, even if there were no clouds in the sky. "You know listening in on other peoples conversations is rude." Roxas stiffened.

"How did you know?" He asked nervously.

"I always know when you're around Shortie. You can't stay away from me can you?" Axel smirked and laughed slightly. Roxas stuck out his bottom lip and started to get up. Axel's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist pulling the smaller boy to his side. Roxas struggled to get away but Axel held him firmly to his body.

"Axel you're squishing me! I can't breath." He laughed playfully. The redhead eased up on his hold and Roxas rolled over to his side still facing him. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at Axel seriously. "What happened to Riku?" Axel eyed him and then shook his head.

"Of all things to ask me about after hearing that conversation, you ask me something about Riku?" He was amazed at Roxas's train of thought.

"Oh don't worry; I've got a lot more where that came from." Axel sighed and shook his head again.

"Roxas that's not my story to tell." The blonde made his "pouting gene" face. Axel snapped his eyes closed and started to laugh. "Enough! That's not going to work on me!"

"Then why won't you look at me! Come on tough guy, look at my face." Roxas said trying to pry the hands away Axel had used to cover his face. Their charades soon turned into a full blown wrestling match. They rolled around the dock, both fighting for dominance. Axel being very careful to not actually roll off into the water but just get close enough to the edge to make the blonde lose his cool. "Axel no, NO NOT IN THE WATER!" He screamed and tried to push the councilor away. Axel was nearly in stitches by this time. It was all he could do to keep the boy pinned under him.

"Promise you'll never use that face on me again." Roxas frowned and shook his head. "Promise or I'll make sure u have a nice time in lake." He moved the small teen closer to the edge earning a wimpy scream.

"Okay fine, I promise to never use that face on you again. Now can you get off me? My legs are falling asleep." Axel starred down at him, not moving and not blinking. "What? Don't look at me like that, it creeps me out- OW!" The redhead grabbed Roxas's nipple and began to twist it. "STOP-OW-OW-OOWW!!" He screamed trying not laugh but failing miserably.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? SOME PEOPLE ACTUCALLY LIKE TO SLEEP MORE THEN 20 MINUNTES IN ONE NIGHT!" Someone screamed from up the hill, they heard a cabin door slam and Roxas looked back at Axel wide eyed. They both fell into a fit of laughter before Axel stood-up and pulled the blonde to his feet.

"Guess that means our fun is over." Roxas said whispering now. Axel smirked.

"YEAH I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO HAVE WILD CRAZY LOUD SEX SOMEWHERE-" He yelled at the top of his lungs in the general direction of whoever had yelled at them. Roxas slapped his hand against his mouth and blushed a thousand colors of red. Axel smiled innocently and when they heard a cabin door slam open in the distance Roxas took off running. Axel reluctantly ran after him, he kind of wanted to see the look on the kids face when they release they had screamed at a councilor.

* * *

Roxas awoke next to Axel; they were still sitting on the cabins blue and black couch. He had his head on Axel's lap, the boy he was using as a pillow was sleeping with his head hung back and his mouth slightly open. Loud snores were erupting right from his stomach and out his nose. Roxas grumbled and reached into Axel's pocket, pulling out his bright red phone. He flipped it up: 5:43am.

Shoving the phone back into Axel's pocket rather roughly, he got up and grabbed his shower bag. 'Mine as well get ready for practice.' He thought bitterly. Truth be told, this was only the third time he'd gone. Since Reno was Axel's brother, he didn't really care if they came. As long as they showed up for the games it didn't matter to him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still had minor bruises, not as bad as Axel's but they were definitely still there. He wondered why Sora hadn't said anything to him about them. He probably was too scared to bring it up.

He pulled his favorite Forum hoodie on and slipped on his Converse high tops, it looked a little cold out. Slamming the door shut purposely, he started toward to boys shower lodge. The cold air was stinging his cheeks. This had to be one of the crappiest day's weather wise he'd seen at this camp. Even if there were no clouds in the sky it was still not every nice.

The shower lodge was completely empty when he walked in. His shoes made slapping sounds against the damp floor and there was the faintest smell of Mr. Clean: Citrus. He picked the last shower stall on the left, making sure it was indeed empty. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. After stripping to his birthday suit, he turned on the water and walked under the flow. The water felt good on his skin, it left a tingly clean feeling after rolling down his body and onto the floor.

The conversation Axel and Riku had came back into his head, plaguing him with images of the two together, touching, kissing, love making. He crumpled his nose in distaste, boys shouldn't hold each other so tenderly, and they shouldn't look at each other with such lust. It was wrong and unnatural. But even if his mind and morals told him that, he couldn't help but be jealous.

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling the way he was feeling right now. Especially since he was feeling it for Axel. Ever since he'd come to this place, it had been nothing but trouble and heart ace. Despite all that, Axel had managed to provide a some what save and trusting environment. Roxas knew why the red head was doing what he was doing. And he'd be lying if he said it wasn't at least some what flattering but it still confused the hell out of him. Axel was so straight forward about the way he felt.

What he did know was that he felt neglected when Axel wasn't at his side. He felt betrayed when the he was talking to someone else. When Axel touched him, even if it wasn't sexually suggestive in anyway, it made shivers go up and down his spine. And when he spoke his name in that sweet, deep, seductive voice it drove his nerves crazy. Roxas chuckled to himself.

"I sound like a love struck school girl." Maybe that's what he was. "No, love is not the right word." He thought dismissing the thought.

"The world your looking for is infatuation." Roxas jumped at the sound of someone's deep **very** dramatic sing song voice next to him. He was so caught-up in his thoughts he didn't even hear someone get into the stall next time him.

"Who the hell-" Before he could finish his rant about privacy and listening in on other peoples conversation, even if they were conversations with themselves, a pair of light green eyes and a mass of mullety hair peeked up at him from under his stall. "WHAT THE HELL- DEMYX?!" The accused sandy blonde eyes widened and Roxas covered himself and blushed.

"Wow Roxy, didn't know you were packing so much heat!" He laughed and slide all the way under the shower stall wall. Luckily for Roxas, Demyx was wearing boxers. "Does Axel know about?" He pointed to his lower half. This made Roxas blush even more.

"Better question: Why the fuck are you in my shower?!" He asked angrily. He reached over and turned off the tap, a cold draft soon swept across his body making him shiver and his teeth chatter.

"Weeeeellllll, you see, I actually hate showering by myself-" Roxas rolled his eyes and tuned the rest out. It had been becoming a daily occurrence to see Demyx. The sandy blonde was just always around now. Even if Roxas didn't agree with most of his mischievous adventures and all the promiscuous sex he seemed to be having with everyone and there grandmother, he had to admit the guy was pretty cool. "- so after that extremely traumatizing experience, I never had a shower alone again."

"Uh huh."

"Yup!"

"So….want to tell me the real reason your in my shower now?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. He was shivering like a cocaine addict going through withdrawal.

"Well you just sounded so lonely I thought I might come over and-"

"Demyx!"

"Alright! I came to remind you that today's theater class is mandatory. So if you and Axel don't show-up I'll have to tell Saix on you. And I really _really_ don't want to do that. I love you guys too much" Roxas did** not** want that either. Since that blue haired maniac was supposed to be in charge of the discipline that went on in the camp, it was safe to say that everyone stayed out of trouble. Well mostly everyone, and since he had only seen Xemnas when it came to the subject of discipline, he could only imagine what Saix used as his methods of justice. "I mean everyone's been really good about you and Axel not ever showing up to things, so please just this once, come to the practice." Demyx made his eyes wide and stuck his bottom lip out. Roxas was sure he had some pouting gene in him too.

"Fine, I'll come but you're going to have ask Axel yourself." The mullety haired boy smiled brightly.

"All ready done!" Roxas looked at him confused. "What? Did you honestly think I'd come into your shower without his permission first? Do think I want to get killed?" He laughed loudly and started to slide back under the stall to the one he was in before. Leaving a very surprised, cold Roxas to think of ways in which he could hurt Axel very much.

* * *

"Okay people! Line up so I can put you guys into teams!" Reno yelled at the players in the field. Roxas had been passing the ball back and forth between himself and Xigbar. They gave each other a look and then rolled there eyes. Reno or "Captain R" as he liked to be called was trying very hard to fill the roll of soccer coach first class. So far it was looking like he was handling things quite well.

They ran over to the line that was now being formed. Roxas noticed that most of the good soccer players had lined up together so they could get put onto separate teams. Since he was pretty mediocre when it came to sports he stood beside a girl with long black hair, he couldn't remember her name, in the middle. Axel had gone down to stand by Riku and Sora, who happened to be the first two in line. Roxas knew Sora was wonderful at sports, everyone in there family had always commented on his more then capable abilities in the sport department.

When it came to him most of the time he was ignored or scolded. He could even remember their grandmother once saying that he should try and become more like Sora. Naturally he told her fuck right off. He laughed to himself, man had that been quite the Christmas dinner:

"_So Sora dear, what have you been doing lately? Any more awards grandma should know about?" Theiru rather fat grandmother said as she grabbed another helping of mashed potatoes. The brunette looked up from his Christmas dinner and smiled brightly. She smiled back and waited for him to finish chewing his over cooked chicken (There other cousin was a poor cook). _

"_Well I started soccer again this semester, and I just won MVP for tennis. I passed all my exams too!" He said excitedly. _

"_Oh how wonderful Sora! Isn't that wonderful Tifa! Aerith your son is so talented." She turned her blue beady eyes on Roxas, who at this point was looking at the table bored out of his mind._

"_What about you? Won anything yet?" She asked half heartedly, the annoyance was clear in her dry, old monotone voice. _

"_Nope." He said simply and shrugged without looking up from the table. She grunted._

"_No surprise there, what about your schooling? How was your exams?" He shrugged again and his grandmother made a cocky laugh sound through out the dinning room. "Well they can't all be shinning stars can they? If only he was more like his cousin Sora." She half whispered to Aerith who looked completely humiliated by her mothers behavior. Tifa just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sora had sunk so low in his seat they would have had to stand up just to see him over the table. _

"_You know I always wonder where you went wrong with him Tifa, when he was first born I would have pegged him for a great boy. Now I'm not so sure-" Roxas jumped up and slammed his fist into the table. He swatted a bowl of gravy into her lap and watched her jump up and give him an outraged look. _

"_You know what old bitch! I'm more then happy with my life and so is my mom. So if you don't mind I'm sure we'd all appreciate it very much if you'd just hurry up and dig your own god damn grave!" Everyone was silent and he took that as sign that now was a good time to leave. He could have sworn he heard Sora giggling under the hand that had been slapped over his mouth. _

He was pulled back to reality when Reno yelled his name and pointed to a team that was wearing red mesh muscle shirts. Just his luck he was on the same team as Sora and his boy toy. His falling mood was lightened considerably when he saw Axel take off his shirt. There were a few cat calls and swoons from some of the other players but Reno silenced them with a quick glare.

Roxas looked over at the councilor that was going to be playing forward. The redhead smirked and winked at him making it hard not to blush. Great just what he needed, another thing to make it nearly impossible to play soccer right. Axel bent down to tie his cleats; he had such a beautifully built body Roxas couldn't look away. His long slender legs toned and acquiring a nice tan. His lanky but muscular arms, flexed slightly from his position, where enough to make Roxas faint. When the thin teen stood up, his abs rippled in all their glory. It was defiantly a wonderful sight for anyone looking.

After everyone was at their respectable position, Reno blew the whistle and the game began. As soon as the ball was dropped Axel had it and was half way to the other goal already. Of course this was cut short by the sudden slide tackle he received from a certain silver haired beauty, who just so happened to not be wearing a shirt either. Roxas looked over at Sora, who like many others, was starring at the scene before him. Actually the guy hadn't even moved from his starting spot yet.

For the first part of the game it seemed like Axel and Riku were the only ones playing. It wasn't until Reno started to yell at everyone that they attempted to join. Roxas was trying very hard to be invisible, and so far it had been going pretty well. That is until someone other then the two stars got a hold of the soccer ball. That someone was Kairi and she was hell bent on out shinning Sora. That wouldn't be too hard if Riku kept his shirt off.

She was running right toward him like a speeding train, at first he wasn't sure what he should do. And then came the screaming, not just from her but everyone on his team as well.

"Run to the goal Roxas! RUN SO I CAN PASS!!" She shrieked.

"HURRY ROXAS RUN!" Someone else yelled. So he took off, only looking back to see when Kairi would kick the white and black ball at him. They had people chasing after them now, one of which was Axel. Demyx was close behind him probably enjoying the view. Roxas stopped in front of the other team's defense line and turned just in time for the ball to fly at his leg. He didn't waist time with the defense players and past them like they weren't even there. Roxas was best at ball control.

He could hear someone closing in on him. One glance over his shoulder and a flash of red caught his eye. This only made him run faster. The goal was so close now all he had to do was aim and kick. Aim and kick. Aim and kick. Aim and….

"KICK IT ROXAS!!" Sora yelled from down the field. So he did. The ball lifted from the ground as Axel slid in for a tackle. Roxas was knocked sideways but it didn't matter. The ball flew into the net like a string was pulling it in. He hit the ground as loud; ear ringing cheers erupted from his team. Axel groaned from under him and rolled onto his back.

"Good shot Blondie." He sighed out. Roxas hoped Axel was in as much pain as him.

"I'd say thanks but there's dirt in my mouth." Axel chuckled and then held his side.

"Maybe that wasn't necessary."

"Maybe?! You nearly took my legs off." By this time his team had gathered around him in celebration. Sora hung back, still a little uneasy about where his and Roxas's relationship stood. Riku was the first to touch him. He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him form the ground, pushing Axel off of the blonde with his foot. Roxas scowled at him and pulled his arm away.

"That was really good. Sora told me you were bad at sports…I guess he was wrong." Riku pretended not to notice the daggers that were being glared at him from both Roxas and his cousin. Axel was on his feet now too, brushing himself off.

"Okay everyone back to your positions!" Reno yelled with his back to the field, he was busy chit chatting one of the cooks that had decided to drop by. He probably missed the whole thing.

The team continued playing like that for the rest of the time they had. It was a land slide of scoring, cheering and a rather distracting display of soft nudity….not that anyone was complaining about that. Roxas got 2 more goals but was blown away but Sora's amount, of course. Kairi even managed to get a few in. Axel and Riku were no doubt the day's biggest winners. Roxas was surprised no one stopped playing to start taking notes. After practice everyone shuffled their way toward the showers, except the girls, who went toward their own.

Roxas was trying very very hard to not stare at his cabin mate. Axel still felt the need for skin exposure and unlike before on the soccer pitch, thought that even less clothes was now necessary for the short walk to the showers. He had completely stripped to his boxers now and was purposely trying to get his little blonde friend's attention.

"You did really well today Rocks Ass. I was actually amazed." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Jeeze Asshole, that means so much to me."

"Also I'd just like to say I'm very sorry for Demyx's behavior this morning…must have been traumatizing."

"The only thing that's traumatizing is you choice of clothing right now….or lack there of." Axel sighed in mock hurt.

"Awe come on Roxas, you can't be mad at me forever!" He wined and then stopped right in front of him. He put both hands on Roxas's hips to make sure he didn't run away.

Roxas closed his eyes; there was no way Axel was getting him to look at that god like body of his. "I can try." Axel shook him gently and then when he realized Roxas was actually going to try to ignore him, he pulled the smaller teen against his hard stomach. Roxas froze in his arms and then relaxed. "I hate you." He mumbled into his chest. Axel released him and began to walk toward there previous destination. A sly smirk arranged on his features.

* * *

"What a wonderful turn out today!" Demyx yelled from the stage so his audience could hear. The auditorium was so large and grand that Roxas felt very under dressed just being in it. Red velvet drapes hung from the ceiling and fell down along the walls, the stage was painted in a dark wood finish, the chairs they were sitting on where like regular theater chairs except the arm rests were stained the same color as the stage and were carved into a Victorian style.

"Oh this makes me even more excited then before! Okay everyone we have so much to do…auditions, stage preparations, costumes, oh this will be extremely satisfying!" It sounded like he was talking more to himself then anyone else now. "But I still have my doubts about some things. Of course last years production was beyond what anyone had expected but that means nothing. This year might be a bomb-" Someone in the audience of performers cleared their throat. "Anyways let's get started with a warm-up! Everyone to the stage please."

There were a few grumbles and groans but for the most part everyone was happy to participate. Roxas had been avoiding Axel like the plague since the soccer innocent. He was now on the complete opposite side of the stage as said red head and seated beside Namine. Axel kept glancing his way with a strange look on his face…one that only a tiger would give it's pray when it was about too rip it's head off. It was down right unnerving. It was all Roxas could do to not scream out something about stabbing his lovely green eyes out.

"Right! Now that you're all up here get yourselves into a circle." Everyone did as they were told. Roxas noticed Kairi was practically sitting on Riku…that girl just did not get what was going on. Whatever, her own embarrassment. "Good okay will start off with a little game I like to call Cat and Master." Roxas snorted and then fought off a loud laugh. He could only imagine what Demyx had been doing when he came up with that one. Demyx glanced at him with a smirk that confirmed his assumptions.

"In this game a person will be called upon and they will be the cat. Once they have played around with her feline character for a moment someone else will be chosen to be the master. This person will then try their hardest to get the cat to meow…." He paused for and out break of snickers. Mostly from Roxas. "And by meow I mine laugh."

He closed his eyes and then randomly pointed to a person in the circle. Kairi. She smiled devilishly and then walked to the center of the circle. Once she was on all fours, which looked strangely suitable for her, she began to crawl around like a handicapped cat women. Did she honestly think that looked good? Roxas was left fighting even more laughter.

Axel on the other hand had no problem showing his amusement. "Wow…I didn't hear Demyx say anything about the cat being run over." She only slightly acknowledged him and then continued her less then good acting.

"MeeeHOOW." She half crocked half purred. And that was it, Roxas was done. His laughter erupted and filled the whole building. Some others joined in on his hysterics and even Demyx had to smile. This was just so pathetic. Riku hadn't even looked in her direction since this whole thing had begun but now he was openly mocking her too.

"Okay…well thank you for that wonderful….Roxas if you'll please become the master now." Demyx said. Roxas stopped laughing and looked shocked. Him? With Kairi? He looked at Demyx to see of he had misunderstood. Axel smirked and then lend back on his elbows, anticipating the show to come.

"Me?" He asked nervously. Demyx nodded and motioned for him to go to the center of the circle. Roxas reluctantly got to his feet and slowly began to walk to Kairi, who was sitting and looking serious. He sighed and then just when he thought this couldn't get any worse, his feet caught a lose cord that was taped across that stage. He had no time to react, his face smashed into the ground. The building was once again filled with uncontrollable laughter, even Kairi had cracked up.

"Well done Roxas! I believe that's a new record!" Demyx clapped and then helped him up. A red mark was started to show on his nose and forehead. Axel smiled brightly at him. He only scowled in return and took his place back in the circle.

Everyone got a chance to participate in the game Demyx had made-up. Soon it was time for the next group activity. They were instructed to split-up into groups of 4. Naturally Roxas stayed with the group Namine had put together. He watched as poor Riku (heh) got pulled into Kairi's group. To his surprise and that evil bitch's dismay, Axel also joined. Roxas couldn't help but feel at little jealous. Axel would rather put up with Kairi then be in a group with him? Even after the near groping fest that had happened after soccer? Even if the blonde with ignoring him, that was a bit much.

Demyx passed out a very thick script to each group; it was a play Roxas had never heard of before.

"Royal Ace?" Namine said quietly beside him. "What is that? Last year we did Wicked. This seems very…indie." Roxas nodded. He had done a few plays before and this was defiantly not a mainstream production.

"Okay I want everyone to do a quick read through of the rest 5 pages. Choose your own roles, this is a practice run. Nothing special." Demyx called over his shoulder as he jumped off the stage and took a seat in the first row. Roxas proceeded in reading the summary page. A few paragraphs in he realized he really like this play.

He read farther:

_Setting: 19__th__ centenary London. _

…_.Dominic, a small, sly, mischievous boy, whose life seems to consist of cheating, lying, backstabbing, and well thought out screw overs, has just met his match. A smart, nicely dressed, professional poker player who loves to read people and pick them apart…_

That didn't sound so bad.

…_This poker player, also known as Ian, has an eye for liars and when he gets tricked into buying Dominic supper he decides to get him back. He becomes Dominic's teacher, the lesson? Professional poker… _

Also no that bad.

…_.A strange relationship of like and dislike, deception and trust, grows between them and soon Dominic finds himself playing the most complicated game of all. The game of love. Not even the greatest of tricks can get him out of this one…._

Okay now that was just over the top ridiculous. This had to be a joke. Who ever wrote this must have known something about him because this was sounding a lot like his life right now. He leered over the top of the paper at Demyx. The sandy blonde looked back wide eyed and questioning. Roxas motioned for him to come back on stage with his index finger. Demyx complied and came and sat next to him. The rest of Roxas's group was too busy to listen to their conversation.

"Demyx…who wrote this?" He whispered quietly. Demyx covered his mouth and shook his head. Roxas glared, now he knew something was defiantly up. "Tell me." He growled.

"It's not important! Can't you leave a little mystery in your life?" he asked still covering his mouth. Roxas harshly pulled his hand away and threatened to smack him with the thick script he was holding in his other. Demyx raised an eyebrow challenging him…he knew Roxas wouldn't actually do it. Well at least not when he had his teacher mask on. He watched as Roxas look behind himself at Axel, then the spiky haired boy gave him a meaningful look.

"It was Axel wasn't it?" There was almost a tone of sorrow in his voice. "I never knew he was such a…"

"Creative writer?" Demyx tried. Roxas shrugged, he didn't know how he was going to finish that sentence. So many things could fit when it came to Axel. Such a flirt? Jerk? Pain in the butt? Smart-ass? Sexy Devil? Demyx could see the indecisiveness in the other boys' eyes. He knew how he felt. When it came to not making up your mind, Demyx was practically the poster child. "Why don't you just talk to him? It would make your life so much easier."

"There's too much to say though. I don't even know where I would start…so many things I want to talk to him about. You wouldn't understand Dem." Roxas looked down at the ground. Demyx couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Here was a boy in front of him, who up until this point figured he was straight. Then all the sudden he meets Sex Pot Axel and doesn't know left from right. Well then who better to help Roxas then himself!

"I have an idea!" He announced. The short blonde looked up at him nervously. "Tests." He said simply. "Come to my cabin after supper tonight, don't tell Axel."

"Demyx that's really not necessary…really." He replied, clearly very put off about this idea of his.

"You're coming." Demyx said and before Roxas could argue, the councilor had walked off to go help someone. Roxas scowled and then turned his attention back to his group; Namine was looking up at him curiously. He smiled weakly at her and then went back to reading the script, this time with a bit more criticism. This was turning out to be a very very long day.

* * *

Roxas' art class went smoothly; Namine was also in that one. He was grateful only one of the sisters enjoyed art as much as him. Having Kairi in that class would have put a damper on his already stressful day. He still had a half an hour until supper was going to be served. He had been itching to go read the rest of the script since he first had it in his hands. Of course he'd have to find a place to do it alone, the last thing he wanted was Axel knowing how much he had like the piece he wrote. Like he needed anymore reasons to be smug and big headed.

Roxas tried to think of a place that would be secluded but wouldn't make him go missing for 2 days. He was a professional at getting lost and this camp just screamed labyrinth to him. He thought of the kitchen, that place seemed to be were people were doing their dirty work…well Demyx was anyway. But it would be full of cooks and god knows who else. There was the beach but that was a prime spot it seemed. The cabin was off; Axel could walk into it at any given time. There was the now locked art building….now that he thought about it, the window had looked a little flimsy.

But the teacher, Larxene, would probably rip his balls off and feed them to him for dinner if she caught him in there. She just seemed psychotic like that. As he was walking and thinking it hit him, literally. He tripped over a tree root that was out of the ground and hit his head against a large sign. It read: Volleyball Club Activity Planning Room. He frowned; why in the hell would they give them something like that. Ridiculous. Never the less, he wouldn't kick the messenger horse in the mouth. Volleyball didn't have meetings everyday like the soccer team. And if he remembered right they only got together on Tuesdays…today was Friday. He started down the path toward the unnecessarily large building.

Like he had expected it was empty and unlocked. Against his better judgment he yelled out once he got in. "Hello?! Anyone else using this place for anything they don't want someone to find out about?!" There was no answer. He just didn't want walk into another Demyx, Zexion moment. He closed the door behind him and switched on the lights. He laughed in amazement. It looked exactly like a meeting room in a office building. Rolling his eyes, he took a chair and slapped the large manuscript on the table.

'Now Axel…just how good of a writer are you?' He thought opening the script to where he had stopped reading it last time.

* * *

Axel slumped down into his seat at the councilor table. There were still only 9 members present, but even that fact could not ease his mind. Three things were wrong right now. One: Demyx was gone. Two: Roxas was gone. Three: He had caught their little conversation during theater. Even if he couldn't hear what they were saying, he had seen Demyx's face. Axel knew Demyx only made that face when he was scheming. That worried him… a lot.

He looked down the table; among the missing members was Zexion. The only reason he ever missed anything was because of Demyx. His foot started to bounce up and down from the anxiety that was building in his stomach. What was that little mullet man up too? He knew he should have never let that perv see Roxas in the shower.

"AXEL WOULD YOU STOP! YOU'RE SHAKING THE WHOLE DAMN TABLE!" Yelled Xaldin from the far end of there long medieval style table. Axel shot him a look that said "shut your mouth or I'll shove that stake down your throat and make you choke to death". He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go and find them. It was bad enough Roxas was ignoring him…that big brat, he couldn't handle if anything else bad was to happen to him. He shot up from his seat and speed walked out of the dinning lodge.

* * *

Across the camp, in a dark, hot cabin sat Roxas. While actually he was laying down at the moment. Demyx and Zexion…mostly Demyx had him strapped to the bed. Three large pillows propped him up so he could see straight. A look of complete disbelieve mixed with rising anger was arranged on his face.

"How is this going to help me again?" He said pulling on his roped legs. Demyx had tired him up so there was no hope in getting free. Zexion looked at him apologetically…well as apologetically as he limited emoish facial expressions would let him.

"Yes, this is just the thing you need to help you sort out the things you got going on in your cute spiky head." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember saying-" Demyx cut him off with a mother hen look.

"I can tell, now be quite for a second." He turned to his dresser and started to dig through it. "Ah! Here it is." He pulled out a DVD case and Zexion looked at it and then at him with wide eyes. A light blush was forming on his cheeks. "It's called "Plumber Boys" and it's the first part of the test." Roxas was shocked.

"You know what Dem; I think your test has really helped out a lot! I've got everything sorted out so if you will please untie me now-"

"Stop being a baby. Just trust me; this is going to make things waaay better for you in the long run." He took the DVD out of its case and popped it into the DVD player. Two men appeared on the large TV screen. One dressed as a business man the other a slutty looking plumber. They were talking about a leak in the business man's bathroom.

"Demyx please!" Roxas wined. "I really don't want to watch this." He shut his eyes. It didn't matter he could still hear it, Demyx made sure it was on nice and loud. Even if he couldn't see it directly the sound was enough to make pictures flow through his mind. He mine as well have been watching it. The sound of the two actors lips crashing against each others made him wish someone was kissing him. Not just someone, a _certain_ someone.

'No! No! No!' He thought desperately. 'This is so wrong!' But even internally yelling at himself wasn't making it any better. He eyes opened and he looked at Demyx. Pleading to make him turn it off.

"Awww Roxie you look so cute like that." He laughed. The DVD continued. Roxas tried not to look but he ended up anyways. They were now slowly undressing each other, only parting from lip too lip contact to take their shirts off. The plumber got on his knees and started to take the other mans pants off revealing a large hump in his boxers.

"_Oh how nice. I can't wait." He purred up to him. _

Roxas snapped his eyes closed again, still the sounds of oral sex betrayed his senses leaving him wishing he could have to same experience.

"I think it's working…." He heard Demyx whisper to Zexion. The TV was suddenly silent; Roxas opened his eyes very slowly. Demyx had paused it and was now looking at him curiously.

"So….?" Roxas looked back at him and then looked at the floor embarrassed and blushing. The sandy haired blonde clapped his hands together. "Prefect, now for test number two!" Roxas groaned the first one was enough. He knew exactly what he wanted now, anything more to further that point and push him over the edge. "I call this one scenery overload." He grabbed Zexion by the hand and started to whisper into his ear. Making the smaller boy blush even more. The TV was un paused and the two councilors began to push their bodies together. Or rather Demyx was pushing his body against Zexion's against the wall behind him. Not that Zexion seemed to mind in the least.

The blonde strapped to the bed was trying his hardest to not watch any of it. It was just so hard to ignore, and his body had long since been reacting to everything. His breathing was becoming shallower, more needful. His heart was racing and the more he tried to push the sounds Zexion was now making courtesy of Demyx's hand down his pants, the more they became louder. He thought of the time Axel had tried to seduce him in the kitchen. They way his hot breath made chills go down his spine. Or how it felt when his legs gave out from the sensation of having his ear bit.

He bit his lip to keep the sounds in that threatened to erupt from his lips. He watched as Demyx slowly licked down Zexions collarbone and saw Axel doing the same to him. When Zexion greedily rolled his hips against the others hand and moaned into his kiss it was him doing to same too Axel. All the emotions that had been building up until this point were starting to spill out. Like a volcano, Roxas was going to explode.

Demyx gave the boy a cross glance and smirked against his lover's neck; He knew his idea was great. Axel would surely thank him after this was all said and done. That thought was thrown aside when Zexion started to rub his inner thigh.

* * *

Axel hurried down toward Demyx's cabin. The thought of Roxas bound and gagged again was more then he could take. He was so close now he could almost hear the moans of pleasure being cried out from behind the cabin door. He picked up his pace, fuming now. No one was aloud to make Roxas moan like that, especially since he himself hadn't yet. No one touched his Roxas. He was on a full out sprint. The sounds he once thought were just his imagination before, were clearly being heard now.

He didn't bother knocking (well duh); instead he kicked the door open almost ripping it from the hinges. The site that met his eyes made him see pure red. Roxas tired to a bed, very _very_ loud porn, and Demyx and Zexion dry humping on the floor. If that wasn't enough to send him on a killing spree the little blonde's face was. He looked in pain, almost like his head was going to blow-up. After all the time he'd known Dem, he'd never thought the sex addict would sink so low.

Roxas cracked an eye open. The sound of the door being blown apart must have been his imagination again. It wasn't. His gaze met with Axel's. The redheads face surprised him. It was like Satan himself had possessed the tall teen's body and had come to kill him for thinking such sinful things. Maybe if he bagged he'd be spared. Demyx and Zexion on the other hand would probably be lit on fire and kabobed right then and there.

Demyx looked up at Axel and several things flashed across his face. First was surprise, then excitement and when he realized how this situation must have looked to an outside party plus taking in Axel's own expression, fear. "Uh Axel…hey." He said, standing up and smiling timidly.

'This is it...' Roxas thought. '….Demyx's life is over.' Even after that, he still couldn't bring himself to say anything on behave of the others. To be honest he kind of hoped they'd got murdered. This had been the most embarrassing, eye opening, night of his life.

"I know this must look bad…but it was for Roxas's own good." Axel didn't say anything so Demyx continued. "You see he was a little confused about…things and now he's all better. Right Roxas? You're all better, Right." It was a plead for help. Not a question. Roxas opened his other eye and took Axel in again. Then suddenly a tight pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. He was boom barded by the pictures from before. Axel noticed the change in his face and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" His voice was shaking, he was still furious. Roxas nodded. His body was slightly trembling

"Yeah I'm fine." It came out in one long seductive groan. Everyone in the room started at him surprised. He was even surprised he could a sound like that. "Please can you untie me?" He said again in the same tone. Axel blinded and then shook his head.

"What did you do to him Demyx?" He demanded. The mullety haired boy smiled smugly. All fear had washed from his expression.

"You'll see." He said simply.

"I swear to god Dem, if you touched him-"

"He didn't Axel; he didn't touch me at all. Well he did when he tied me up but that's it. Please just get me off this bed. Please" Roxas breathed and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. The look was so meaningful, so longing. Something in Axel clicked then and he didn't need to be asked twice. The rope was undone in record time and Roxas was in his arms and out the door even faster. Axel had no idea what Demyx had done but it didn't matter anymore. Roxas was fine, he was safe with him now.

When they got back to cabin Roxas wiggled out of Axel's bridal style carry and flipped the light switch on. Axel watched as he began to clean. Roxas made the bed, picked-up all their clothes, cleaned the mirror and swept the floor. Axel would have stopped the little cleaning spree but it just meant he didn't have to do it. Something was defiantly off though, Roxas never cleaned anything. Not even seeing Demyx making out with someone or watching porn could do this to a person. No, this had to be running deeper then that.

"Roxas are you sure you're okay?" The blonde stopped what he was doing but didn't turn around. "You can tell me if Dem did something to you. I won't be mad…at least not at you" There was no movement from him. "Please Shortie; just tell me what you thinking." Before Axel could say anything else, Roxas had closed the distance between them. The short teen grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so they were looking straight into each others eyes.

"You tease me, you abuse me, you play with my emotions and I can't take it anymore Axel. I don't know what to do with myself when you're around me. I see you with someone else; anyone else but me and I get jealous. I think about you all the time. I imagine you touching me like how Demyx touched Zexion and it drives me even crazier. I want you _so_ bad but…it's like my mind wont except it. Then tonight, with that psycho Demyx's plan, I figured out it didn't matter. No matter what my mind says, I'm just gonna follow my heart." And with that he swiftly pulled Axel down, smashing their lips together.

* * *

**Muahhahahahaahha! Yes yes I'm evil for ending it there. All I'm gonna say is this scene is far from being over! Demyx successfully made Roxas Super Hyper Horny, which translates into "Holy shi- Axel better be prepared." Anyways. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. It might be the last chapter to be this carefree and light. Thanks again. Peace. **


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal

Hey guys!! Here you go!! Love you all!

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 11  
**

**I do not own…. darn!**

* * *

Roxas pulled away and looked into Axel's eyes. They were a burning green and slightly wide from the shock. He backed up a step and raised an eyebrow. It was like the older teen had been turned into stone. Axel was just staring ahead not looking at anything in particular. The blonde waved his hand in front of his face. Nothing. He pushed on his shoulder. Nothing.

"Axel. What are you doing?" His lusty voice got his attention. Axel's eyes darted to Roxas's blue ones. They then fell on the smaller boys lips and back to his eyes. Roxas waited.

"Are you sure?" He didn't sound very convinced. Roxas blinked.

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't make a big speech like that if I was just joking! What a stupid question to ask, I have the mind right now to just go to bed and forget this ever happened…"am I sure" dumbass." He mumbled the last part to himself. Axel looked torn, had Roxas just professed his love? Was he just looking for away to release all his pent up stress? Either way shouldn't have matter to him, here was this cute, small, fragile…. bratty, sexy not to mention horny boy in front of him practically throwing himself at him and he couldn't decide if he really wanted to go any further.

"Listen, I like you a lot but…." Roxas sighed, waiting for him to finish procrastinating, he would get what he wanted so it didn't really matter what Axel said. "...the thing is I don't want to force you into anything and-" Roxas's lips silenced him. It was about time Axel just did what he felt…he had never had a problem with that before and Roxas couldn't understand what the problem was now. He put more force into it, hurting his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Axels waist and pulled him closer. When he didn't respond, the blonde got frustrated.

"Axel out of all the times you choose to put your own fire out, why do it now? Please don't deny me." He whispered, trying to be patient. Again no response. "Fine well just go to bed then." He released him and started to walk toward the couch. Axel swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Remember when this is over…you were the one that asked for it." Without another word Roxas was pushed against the nearest wall. Axel grabbed both his hands and held them above his head. He then began to attack the smaller boys neck making small noises escape his lips. His free hand was slowly creeping up Roxas's shirt.

The sudden change of heart was exactly what Roxas was aiming for and now that he was getting the attention he so dearly wanted he wasn't going to let it stop. Even if his hands were unusable He could still use other parts of his body. He tried to remember Demyx and Zexion and the show they had put on for him earlier. Roxas recalled the way they had been moving closer together even when every part of their body was already touching. He remembered the hunger in every movement that was made. This might have been his first time doing anything along these lines but that certainly didn't mean he had to be bad at it.

He carefully pulled his left hand from Axel's grasp and touched the redhead's chin, guiding it so that he could gain access to his jaw and upper neck. He slowly kissed a line from Axel's earlobe to his collar and then bit down softly. He was trying to make his actions as delicate as possible, since he had no idea what the taller teen actually liked. Axel moaned and then ran his fingers through the blonde's spiky hair. Their lips met again, this time gentle and loving, they were both just enjoying the taste.

Axel dropped Roxas's other hand in favor of trying to take off his small lovers shirt. Roxas complied and began to lift it over his head. Only it got stuck under his elbow and threatened to choke him to death. He struggled to get it free. Axel smiled at the sight unfolding in front of him. It was just too cute. He grabbed the shirt collar and pulled, ripping it from the boy's body. Roxas stared back at him in shock, which quickly turned into disapproval.

"That was my favorite shirt." He nearly growled. Axel shrugged.

"It was my favorite shirt too." Before Roxas could complain anymore, Axel grabbed both of his legs and lifted them, wrapping them securely around his waist. The wall was supporting most of his body weight, not that he would have been heavy anyway.

Axel's hands against Roxas's bare skin were enough to make the latter cry out in pleasure. Which he did, repeatedly. If Axel kept on touching him the way he was, it wouldn't be long before he lost all control. Axel drug his hand from Roxas's shoulder to his stomach and the back up to his chest. He began tracing a circle around the small teen's nipple. He then squeezed it gently making the blonde his with pleasure.

"Do that again." He demanded. His lips moved across Axel's neck. Axel took his other hand and grabbed the sensitive piece of skin. His action was met with a hungry growl and he felt Roxas's teeth bite down on his collarbone again. This time it was harder, more needy, he had to clench his jaw to keep from yelling. Roxas looked up and saw the pained look on his face.

"Sorry…" He breathed. His eyes were bagging for forgiveness but the cocky smile on his face said otherwise. Axel would just have to wipe that smirk off and he had a good idea about how to do it. He started to undo Roxas's belt and was kind of surprised when the blonde didn't stop him. Roxas was thrilled that Axel finally seemed to be getting into it. He had after all been holding back. Even he could see that Axel was babying him a little. He decided that his councilor was taking to long to undo his pants and shoved his hands away; he'd do it himself. He let his jeans fall to the floor after kicking them off.

"Wah, what's the rush? We have all night." Roxas looked up at him. His blue eyes twinkled.

"All night? With me? Can you even handle something like that?" The truth was all night was exactly what he wanted. Axel smirked.

"Stop talking and we'll just have to see." He took Roxas's lips again and supported his back with his two hands. He made his way toward the bed. Axel sat him down and then pushed him back, straddling him.

"Just one more thing before you do anything else to me. Why are you still fully clothed and I'm in only my boxers?" Axel was thoughtful for a moment and then smiled devilishly.

"Because _you _haven't taken them off yet, that's why." Roxas wasted no time in stripping off the fabric barrier. As soon as the last piece of clothing hit the floor, Axel pinned Roxas again. He looked up at the redhead like a wanton whore; his plump, parted lips were slightly wet from their last kiss. Roxas's eyes had never looked as beautiful as they did now. Bagging Axel to have his way. Not to mention the rather large bulge that was becoming noticeable in Roxas's boxers. Demyx hadn't lied after all.

"I'm not going to stop once I've started so you better be serious." That was a lie. He'd stop if Roxas asked him. Hell he'd start again if the kid wanted him to. He'd do anything for him but the last thing he wanted to do was make Roxas think he had to do this. Though the way it looked right now, Roxas seemed like he had pretty much decided what he wanted to do.

"If you stall one more time I swear it will be you who can't walk tomorrow." That answer surprised him. Wasn't Roxas a virgin? How did he know how things like this worked? His face must have given his surprise away because Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Axel's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Of course I know how this works dummy. Just how innocent do you think I am? I do have Internet and I go to high school. Things like this do come up in conversation sometimes." He said. Axel nodded in agreement. He leaned forward and put his mouth to the blonde's ear.

"You look so good right now I could just destroy you." Roxas shivered under him. He turned his head so he could lick Axel's own ear.

"Then destroy me…. tear me apart." He whispered back. Axel didn't need any more encouragement. He shuffled down the bed until he was above Roxas's torso. Slowly, but not slow enough to cause another fit of impatience, he pulled his boxers down. Even if it was cliché to think, the boy beneath him was very blessed…though it still didn't compare to him. (Heh)

"Stop staring like a perv." Roxas mock whined.

"But I am a perv." He replied seriously. The blonde rolled his eyes and then stiffened, Axel was now drawing a line dangerously close to his sensitive shaft. Then he grabbed him and began to rub it with the tip using his thumb. Roxas's back arched and his toes curled. He bit his lip.

"Don't hold in those wonderful sounds you make." The dominant teen purred. Roxas wasn't sure he should let out those sounds. There was no need to let the whole camp know what was going on in their cabin. Axel started to pump him and I was all he could do to not cry out. "Come on Roxas's make some noise for me."

His whole body was shaking with tremors. Axel was picking up his pace now. It felt amazing, every jerk and pull threatened to push him over the edge. "Still not felling good enough eh?" the redhead said slyly. He grasped the base of Roxas's shaft with one hand and lowered his head toward it. His lips brushed against the skin, making the younger teen jump slightly. He smiled and let his tongue run up it from bottom to top. That was it, Roxas last any control he had tried to keep. A low, deep moan erupted from his mouth. Another left his lips when Axel engulfed him.

"Oh…my…god." He groaned. His insides where starting to get hot. Axel pushed on, reaching new speeds and harder suction. Roxas grabbed hold of his hair and pulled. Axel looked up, a little annoyed. He wasn't usually one for getting his hair pulled, but if it were this boy doing it, he'd just have to deal. Roxas bucked his hips up, ready to explode. Axel pushed down on them firmly but gently. He knew Roxas was going to loose it soon, he could tell by his face and the little mews he was making. He laughed in his head, they had barely begun.

"Axel, I'm going to cum, move your head." How sweet, he didn't want to get him dirty. He shook his head. Sex was a messy thing, if done right. And he was doing it right. Before Roxas could bust a nut in his mouth he stopped and pulled away. The blonde looked at him half irritated, half confused. He got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a bottle of lotion from on top of it.

"What are you doing? You don't need that." Roxas said impatiently.

"It'll make it better for us both, you're not as tough as you think. Trust me, for your first time your going to want it." He answered and crawled back on the bed and over top of him. He took the boys member again it was painfully hard. He gave him a few more pumps before tending to himself. He removed his boxers; he watched Roxas's face to see his reaction. The blonde wasn't even looking at him; this kind of ticked him off. If had admired Roxas then Roxas could do the same for him. "Roxas, why won't you look at me?" He asked quietly.

His blue eyes darted to his face, and stayed there. Axel sighed giving up. Roxas sighed too, was the guy trying to make him cum on visual stimulation only? His body and face were enough to make him go over the edge he didn't need to look anywhere else. Axel squeezed a healthy amount of lotion into his hand and rubbed it on his own hard shaft. He then grabbed Roxas's sides with both hands and flipped him over. The boy obeyed and turned over easily. Axel lifted his hips up so his ass was now in line with his torso.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. It's going to hurt. If you relax it will get better faster. I promise I'll be gentle as I can but don't expect me to stop." Roxas looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Axel looked back seriously to further his point. He knew what was going to happen so Axel might as while get it over with. He didn't need a warning on every little thing. He had already given Axel permission to "tear him apart". He wished he'd just do it already.

Axel rubbed his finger on Roxas's entrance, lubricating it. He then took his two fingers and rubbed them in the lotion and slipping them inside slowly. He watched the blonde's face intently to see if he was hurting him. So far he had only closed his eyes. He went deeper scissoring to expand the entrance. Roxas bit his tongue to keep from swearing loudly. He tasted the blood starting to gather in his mouth as his teeth went deeper into the skin. Axel stopped once he was as deep as he could go. He slowly pulled out and then push back in harder then before.

"Ah!" Roxas breathed, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if you-"

"No it's fine, keep going." He would ride it out. After a few more minutes of preparation he was lose enough that it didn't hurt anymore. He was starting to get some pleasure out of it now. His moaning returned and he stopped biting his tongue. The redhead pulled his fingers away and gave Roxas a meaning full look. The younger teen took a deep breath and nodded. Axel positioned himself and guided his member with one hand. He entered him slowly at first. Roxas was really tight. The blonde turned his head and buried it in a near by pillow. Axel filled him so completely it made him want to cry. Being here with him like this was perfect. If it weren't totally wussy he probably would be crying. Axel began pulled out and he shivered, when he pushed in again a loud yell sounded in the cabin. He starting to move to try and get more comfortable.

"Roxas if you don't stop moving I'm going to lose it." Axel said breathlessly. He placed his hands on Roxas's hips and rocked forward harder then before.

"God!" Roxas yelled. He thrust in again earning another yell. Axel slammed into him again and again, soon the pain turned to immense pleasure and Roxas was moaning for more. The older teen grabbed Roxas's arms and pulled them behind his back, lifting him up slightly. Roxas rested the back of his head against Axel's shoulder taking the full blow of his thrusts. "You're going to make me cum." He breathed to him. Axel smirked and secured Roxas's arms against his back with his left hand. He placed his right on back of the boy's neck and slammed him back down into the bed. "Ahhh!"

Axel pulled out all the way and then slammed into him so hard the Roxas almost smashed his head on the headboard. He let out a cry of pure ecstasy as a wonderful spot was rubbed against inside him. Axel smirked again; he had hit his sweet spot. He found it again and proceeded to push into it. Roxas was soon dripping in pre cum; Axel was about to explode too. Roxas's body tensed and Axel did the same, they both moaned deeply in a euphoric orgasm. They heaved and sighed, Axel collapsed on his side next to his lover.

Roxas clenched the sheets still shacking. Axel lovely creased his cheek finally the boy relaxed into the bed and sighed a final time. He turned to face Axel with a big smile on his face. Axel kissed his forehead but didn't pull away.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered. Axel smiled against his skin.

"For what?"

"Helping me realize who I am and who I want to be with." He let his head rest on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Axel did they same. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Roxas awoke to an empty bed. He smiled as the events of the night before came back to him. He had sex with Axel. Axel! Axel and him were together now. He was dating the hottest person on the planet and they just had sex! He let a little fan girl squeal out. He laid in bed for a few more minutes and decided to get up…which ended up being very stupid. A hot flash of pain quickly immobilized him. He yelled and laid back down. He tried to move on to his side but that to hurt just as much. Dammit! Dammit all! Stupid Axel having sex with him! He pouted and then sighed. Who knew stuff like this actually happened? "The morning after pain"…heh now cliché, he would have never thought it real.

There was a knock on the door and he glared at it murderously. He tried to get-up again, this time dealing with the pain and limping over to the whoever dared come to see him. He opened it and glared at the person on the other side.

"Hey Rox!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" He snapped back.

"Well I just heard from a certain little birdie that you were no longer a virgin-"

"Demyx."

"-and brought you some Advil and T3's." Roxas's face softened and he made a motion to hug his savior only it was cut short by pain. Demyx turned him slowly and they walked back into the cabin.

"Thank you." Roxas said when he sat on the couch with a cup of water in one hand and some pills in the other.

"No problem…. NOW SPILL!!" His sudden outburst made Roxas jump and then cringe. He glared at him over the edge of his cup.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know everything!" Demyx came and sat next to him with a expectant look on his face.

"Uh well what don't you already know?"

"Axel wouldn't tell me anything. What a party pooper, I think that's a little ungrateful to be honest. I was after all the one who got the whole shebang started. All he said was that it will be hard for him to not jump your bones whenever he sees you." Roxas smirked.

"Nope I've got nothing to say that you need to know about." Demyx's face fell.

"Don't do this to me!" He whined launching on it Roxas's arm. Roxas hissed in pain and then looked at him seriously.

"Stop, you're like a freaking gossip whore."

"Fine then I wont tell you what I know." He said mysteriously.

"That's fine with me." Roxas replied simply.

"Roxas! That's not what you're supposed to say!" he huffed.

"Fine! We had sex! It was great. Amazing. Wonderful! I want to do it again when my ass doesn't feel like it's going to explode!" He cried. Demyx pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Roxas looked into in cup, red from embarrassment.

"Well then I guess I'll tell you what I know…" Roxas waited for the sandy blonde to continue. He seemed to be waiting for some reply.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well I heard Riku and Sora talking about you a few nights ago…I was on grounds duty and just happened to be close to there cabin. I'm sorry about Xemnas…if you need anything at all just ask. Zexion too, were your friends so don't be shy okay?" Roxas starred at his feet and then forced a smile.

"Thank you…. that means a lot too me." He let the smile fade before he spoke again. "Please don't say anything to anyone. If he comes back and finds out about me and Axel it will make things worse."

"Of course I wont say anything. We've all gone through some sort of problem with the boss." Roxas was deep in thought for a moment. If everyone had had their own problem with Xemnas then why was this guy still around? The power he must have scared Roxas very much…was his and Axel's situation that hopeless. No wonder Axel didn't go against him for so long.

"Dem, do you know anything about Axel's past? Do you know why he's in some sort of debt with Xemnas?" Demyx starting shacking his head even before Roxas finished.

"Not very much. Just that Axel was here before me and his brother and Larxene where his only friends at the time."

" Larxene?"

"Yeah she grew-up with him and Reno." Demyx stated simply.

"And they were Friends?" He nodded. "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah I don't think they're very close anymore. Her and Reno still talk a lot though." Now that Roxas thought about it, he had seen those two around together a few times. "But what brought all this on?"

"I just realized I know nothing about Axel. How can I truly do anything for him I if I don't even know him?" He said seriously.

"That's a good point. If I were you I would talk to Larxene. But don't you think that if Axel wanted you know stuff about him, he would have told you?"

"Either way, I should know." Demyx was probably right. But he would chance it. Knowing stuff about Axel would help him come up with a plan of action when Xemnas came back. "Where's Larxene now?" Demyx's face went stiff.

"Roxas this might really upset him. He gets mad when someone eats all the pancakes at breakfast. I don't even want to imagine how made he'll get when he find out you went snooping around."

"What if Zexion's life was in danger and you had the power to help him but all you had to do first was something he might not like? If it meant saving him, which would you pick? Him hurt or dead…or him hating you?"

"That's different-"

"Its not different at all! I have never felt anything like I fell for Axel. I might not be able to stand a chance against someone like Xemnas but I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try." Demyx was thoughtful.

"She's in the boat house yelling at Vexen." Great she'd already be in a bad mood. "If you ask her not to tell Axel you talked to her…she **probably** won't."

"Thanks Dem." Roxas was careful getting up this time but the pain was numbing quickly, almost gone. "Can you leave me some pills, I might need them again." The green-eyed teen laughed and put the bottles on Axel's dresser.

"If I see Axel I'll tell him you said "my ass feels like it's going to explode" okay?" Roxas laughed and nodded. The councilor left to teach his class (which Roxas would not be attending) and shut the door behind him.

Roxas quickly grabbed his shower bag and some clean clothes and limped as fast as he could over to the bathhouse. He bathed in record time and then started on his way to the boathouse keeping to the back trails so no one would see him. He was starting to feel guilty about going behind Axel's back and it was making him act like a criminal. He could see the rather grand boathouse now. It could be compared to the lodge only smaller and for boats. It was made out of the same logs and had that cabin look to it. Half of the large building was on the water and the other half was sitting on the shore. He wondered if it ever flooded.

As he got closer he could hear yelling and screaming. The yelling from a female voice and the high pitched girly screaming from a mans. He shivered; this was probably not going to go well for him. Just as he got to the steps the door flew open and out came a tall, slender, famine looking man. His long blonde hair, which would give any girl with in seeing distance hair envy, was messed-up and he looked as if he'd just seen the devil.

"I swear if I hear about that damn concert again, I'll slit your throat! I have it under control so leave me the fuck alone!" Larxene yelled at him, nearly making him fall backwards down the stares. He turned mid air and made a break for safety somewhere far away, knocking Roxas over in the process. He slowly got up slowly and sighed, even with some painkillers in him it still hurt like hell. He brushed himself off, making sure he didn't look at his crazy art teacher in the eye. He was stupid for coming here, if she would get made at him for asking for better watercolor makers, she'd probably shit a house of bricks over this. Or worse.

"What do you want?" Shit she had seen him. Her tone was cold and snappy.

"UH nothing, good-bye." He said and turned to leave.

"Stop! It's obvious you want something, spit it out before I lose my temper." She hadn't lost her temper yet? That was not a comforting thought. "Wait…your that little brat that insulted my art supplies."

"I want you to tell me about Axel." He said carefully.

"Oh that's right, your Axel's new boy toy. Too bad he got rid of the last one…what was his name?"

"Riku?" Roxas tried. He wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Yes him, I really liked that one. You're kind of a disappointment. Well can't always pick good ones can you?" She was more talking to herself now. Roxas's irritation was threatening to override his cowardice. "Although Reno says he likes guys like you…scrawny, short, pathetic looking-"

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He nearly snapped. She gave him a dangerous look.

"Why should I? If he wanted you to know he would have told you himself." She sounded suddenly disinterested.

"That's the point! He wont tell me!"

"Have you asked him?"

"No but I know he wouldn't."

"So you came here to ask me because someone told you I knew? So what your saying is that you're a nosey, sneaky, gossip?"

"I'm not going behind his back so I can get the latest dirt on him if that's what you mean. I not going to spread the word too all my little friends when I know more about Axel then anyone else. But yes I'm sneaky and nosey and he'll probably hate me if he find out I talked to you. I have my reasons for wanting to know." He murmured grudgingly.

"Selfish reasons no doubt." He waited; arguing with her wasn't going to make this any easier. "So what if he does find out? Is knowing worth breaking his trust?"

"Knowing is worth a lot more then that."

"Oh? Elaborate." He was starting to get very impatient. Why couldn't she just say yes or no?

"Knowing means living." That was all he was going to say even if she wanted more, she would not get another word on the matter. She looked at him for along time before sighing and shrugging.

"I think your telling the truth, I have respect for people who don't lie…even if you're not telling me the whole truth. Come in." She motioned for him to follow her inside. He did but at a distance. Roxas took a seat on the only single recliner in the room. She sat across from him in a small love seat. "So what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well I guess I want to know everything you do. You grew-up with him so tell me from the first time you met him until now." She looked at him as if waiting for something. "Please." He added.

"I saw Reno and Axel for the first time when I was seven. They had just moved in to the house across the street from me. I was playing in my front yard not really paying attention to anything but the headless Barbie in my hand." Roxas shuddered. "Then out of the corner of my eye I saw them…well I saw their hair actually. They had somehow managed to get into my yard with out me noticing. They wanted to play, I can remember Axel tripping about and holding onto the back of Reno's shirt. I was never one to play nicely with others so of course I told them in my sweet, innocent seven year old voice to kindly and I quote "Get the fuck off my property before I stab you in the eye with my Barbie's foot". Reno looked at me and started to laugh. Axel cried."

"Wait Axel cried?" Roxas just couldn't picture it…even if he was a kid at the time.

"Axel cried all the time when we were younger. Anyways, after that they were at my house pretty much every day until I was fourteen. Reno had just turned sixteen and Axel was thirteen. Around that time his dad and mom got a divorce. Reno left with his dad and Axel stayed. Axel and I were close at the time, then he turned sixteen and his mom died in a car accident, he was very upset. A lot of things changed about him. He wasn't that nice quite kid anymore. He had to go live with his dad; I suspect he wasn't happy about it. Actually I'm down right sure he hated the idea. A few days before he left he burnt down his old house. Of course no one knew it was him that did it except for me.

He was pretty angry still with his parents separating and his dad not being around for his mom. I didn't know at the time but the reason his mom and dad got divorced in the first place was because his father owned a prostitution ring and had an affair. I also didn't know but when Reno was legal age his dad forced him into the business…as a man whore. If I had known I would have found them and killed their dad myself. So Axel left, I stopped talking to him altogether for about 2 years. Then one day Reno calls me up and tells me all the things that had been going on. Not only was he forced into to the business but also was Axel. Then Axel ran away, joined a gang and came back. His dad gave him a beating that nearly killed him. The leader of Axel's new gang, Xemnas, had come at the just right time and took care of his dad before his dad took care of Axel." She looked at Roxas who was fidgeting in his seat.

"He took care of his dad? How?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Well his dad is dead now, use your imagination." She answered dryly. "So the reason I hadn't talked to them in so long before that was because they were in hiding until things got sorted out…I assume Xemnas had everything taken care of. Then Reno tried to convince me to join the organization, at first I said hell no. But soon it became appealing. I joined when Xemnas was put in charge of this place." She waved her hand around. "Reno left after a year after I joined. I guess you could call him a retired member. I was surprised to see him here this year. Anyway the way I see it, Axel pretty much owes everything he has right now, including you, to Xemnas and his family." She looked at him again. Roxas was letting everything sink in. So much made sense now and some even less.

"Uh…did Reno ever say anything else…about Xemnas and Axel?"

"Well from what I know, when Axel ran away that time they had been dating." Roxas's jaw tightened and he glared at her like she had just spoken the worst kind of blasphemy, which she had. It had to be a joke.

"Your lying, you must have heard wrong. Axel would never do that." There was no doubt in his voice. It was like saying the sky was blue. He could simply not believe that Axel had dated that monster no matter how much he had done for him. She shrugged.

"I know what I heard. I know what the truth is too. Just because you can't expect it doesn't mean it's a lie." He pressed his mouth together to keep form yelling at her. Even if he wanted to he couldn't shoot the messenger.

"I have no problem expecting anything. I just know that that's a down right lie, or at least and exaggeration. There's no way he would have done that." Roxas trusted that Axel hadn't. That's all there was to it.

"Ask him yourself. I bet he says yes." She looked at him waited for more of an argument. Roxas wasn't about to give her one. His blood was boiling; she was obviously just saying this to make him angry.

"This conversation is over. I wasn't here, and you didn't tell me anything. Thank you." His voice was like acid. He walked out before she could say anything else to him. Roxas felt the doubt building in his mind. He tried again and again to tell himself that it wasn't true. But what did he really know? Soon he was in a red rage; desperately searching for Axel so he could tell him that Larxene had lied. Because that's exactly what he would say….

* * *

Axel had been laying under a tree in front of the main lodge when he spotted Roxas walking toward him. Demyx must have given him painkillers; there was no other way he could be moving that quickly. He smiled and got to his feet ready to greet his little blonde sex machine. As the teen got close Axel noticed that he did not share the same happy expression. Roxas's face was arranged in a gross, monstrous sneer. Everyone who saw him quickly cleared off scared. Axel's first instinct was to be worried. Had something bad happened? When he realized the warpath Roxas was on was meant for him, he wanted nothing more then too run away too.

"Axel." The demon in Roxas's form growled. "We need to talk." Axel nodded, he didn't dare object. He followed Roxas too somewhere deep in the trees on path not regularly used. If he was going to get murdered now, no one would find his mutilated carcass for a very long time. Hoping to break the tension he spoke first.

"Looks like your feeling better…your ass hasn't blown to pieces yet." His attempt at humor failed. Roxas let out a scary laugh, but it wasn't at his comment.

"Is it true?" He said angrily. Axel looked at him confused. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what? What's wrong Rox? Why are you so mad?" Roxas glared daggers at him.

"Mad? Mad?! You want to know why I'm mad?! I just heard that you were together with Xemnas!" He shirked at him. Axel was shocked, how did he find out? He stumbled around in his memories trying to remember if he had ever said anything that might have given it away. Nothing.

"Who-who told you?" His voice cracked. Roxas expression changed, his eyes went wide and his eyebrows loosened. His shock mirrored that of Axel's own.

"So it's true?" He felt a dull pain in his chest. Every second of this conversation was starting to hurt.

"How…Roxas I…It was along time ago. I didn't think it would matter." Axel said quietly. He reached a hand to touch Roxas's face but the blonde recoiled away from it. He couldn't take much more, every word Axel spoke to confirm this horrible lie tore a little piece of his heart away.

"Don't touch me." He face had arranged into what Axel imagined a puppy looked like when it's favorite boy had just kicked him. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I hate Xemnas, why didn't you tell me!

How could you keep something like this away from me?! How dare you keep something like this away from me! Is this how you did Riku in too? Lied your way threw you relationship!?" That was a low blow, Roxas knew it was. Axel stared at him hurt and still confused. "I don't care if he saved you from your dad! You still should have told me!"

"Saved me from…. You talked to Larxene didn't you? Why would you do that Roxas? Why would you snoop around behind my back like that?" His anger was starting to show too.

"Oh don't you dare try to turn this around on me!"

"You should have just asked me, I would have told you myself!" Axel yelled. Roxas stepped back not expecting a retaliation.

"Lair! You would have edited it! I have a right to know, how else was I supposed to figure out a way to help you? Huh?! Knowing this kind of thing changes everything about us!" Axel didn't like where this was going. He was in a corner and he still wasn't sure exactly way. With his defenses up he made another attempt at voiding Roxas's argument.

"I don't know anything about you either. I know less then you know about me! Even before you went behind my back! You keep your secrets as well so don't even try and say I'm the bad guy, your not any different!"

"Your betrayed me!" Roxas screamed. "I just wanted to help you!"

"Yeah right, you just wanted too know more about my and Xemnas's relationship because you were jealous! It probably drove you crazy not knowing why I was in the position I was in. It had nothing to do with helping me! You're a selfish brat!"

"I hate you! I hate your stupid hair and your fucking stupid tattoo's! I hate that I kissed you and I hate that I had sex with you! I hate everything about you! You're a lair! But the worst part about this whole thing is that I actually thought that you loved me…because I loved you…that's it, I'm done. Maybe now you can have a wonderful reunion with Xemnas without you having to worry about trying to kill me." He stopped yelling and looked at his hands. Teardrops darkened spots on his sleeves. "Don't ever talk to me again." Axel didn't say anything. He couldn't, he was frozen. Roxas took off down the path. His head was screaming for him to go after him but he was still in shook. Roxas thought he didn't mean anything too him? He laughed humorlessly, that was joke. He had never liked anyone more then this. As the words that had been screamed at him sunk in, a dark cloud formed in his mind.

He didn't deserve Roxas anyways…this was just something inevitable. Axel didn't deserve Roxas. That's what he would tell himself so the pain in his chest would stop hurting.

* * *

WHAT WHAT WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WTF WHY!! STUPID AXEL GO AFTER HIM AND BAG FOR FORGIVENESS!! That's probably what some of you are saying. Well I'm happy with the chapter. Once again I apologize for not posting it sooner…. or like I said I would when I put out that last AN. But I have good news and a reason for not doing it. Brace yourselves…. I GOT ACCEPTED INTO AN EXCHANGE PROGRAM TO JAPAN FOR A YEAR!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! So basically I've been working none stop and going to after school Japanese classes at the collage. Anyways, I know it's kind of sad that they are breaking up just when it seemed like their relationship had gotten started. And OMFG THEY HAD SEX!! I'm not going to lie I hate writing sex scenes. They are so hard to write for me so I'm sorry if it was on the mediocre side.


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving

**Chapter 12**

**Leaving**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any kingdom hearts characters.

**AN**: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes thats right, this story is back on! Jason will be e-mailing me the last few chapters of this story until it wraps up. He says there are going to be about 4 more. Which is a little sad because I, like most of you, really like this story. I've been lucky enough to see the outline for it and can't for the rest of it to get sorted out and put into chapters. Jason says hello and thanks everyone for their patients and understanding. He hopes he hasn't lost too many readers and loves those of you who ave stuck with this fanfic threw thick and thin. PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK! anyways enough about that. LETS READ!!!

oh ps. I'll be updating Immortal in a few days so keep an eye out for that too!

* * *

How on earth did it end up like this? Why was he sleeping on the couch in his own cabin? Why had he been kept awake the past three hours from the sound of someone crying? Roxas. Roxas had come back. Riku turned onto his back and sighed irritatedly. It was all that little whiny brats fault. It wasn't bad enough that he made a scene in front of the whole camp earlier, which Sora had found out about and nearly became sick with worry. No he had to come back to this cabin and ask to stay. What was Riku supposed to say? NO, get the fuck out and solve your own problems? Thats exactly what he wanted to say. Hell thats what he would have said if Sora hadn't been standing behind him bagging him to let his cousin stay.

_"Just for a few days Riku! Please?"_ Thats what he said, with that little pouting thing he does....Riku just could not resist that little pouty thing.

And so, even if he hated it, Roxas was aloud to stay and as soon as the little blonde had brought his stuff from Axel's cabin, the bashing started. None of which was spoken by Roxas. No it was Sora who was doing the shit talking. Riku would have found it amusing if it hadn't been so mean. He wasn't usually one for caring but the things that had come out of that innocent mouth were both horrible and absurd.

_"Don't cry anymore Roxas...I'll make sure he gets his." Sora's usually bright blue eyes were now dark and murderous. "Tonight I'll go burn down his cabin and lock the door so he can't get out. If he does manage to get free I'll be waiting with a fork to twist his nasty green eyes out. He'll never look at you again, I promise." _

Even Roxas seemed to be surprised by his cousins sudden evil side. Of course he didn't do anything though. Riku had guarded the door so no one could leave, using the excuse that he was making sure no one came in, more specifically Axel. This was a side of Sora he had never seen. It kind of scared him. So thats what was happening. He not only could not sleep because Roxas had been crying but also for fear of Sora getting convicted of first degree murder. He lay there looking at the wood roof. Wondering how long it would take for Roxas to make-up with the redhead and leave the cabin.

It wasn't that he cared about their relationship he just really wanted Roxas away from him. Who knew how long he could keep the "nice guy" act up. He could only guess what happened. Roxas had probably found out Xemnas's relationship with Axel in past. The councilor was not very good at keeping secrets it seemed. Riku just needed to find a way to get them back together and get Roxas out.

"Hey Roxas." He knew the guy wouldn't be asleep. He had only just finished crying.

"What?" Came his small groggy voice. There a little sniff.

"Well I wondering what happened?" Riku tried as hard as he could to sound genuinely interested.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" He snapped. Great now what?

"Well, uh, Sora wanted me to ask because he was worried and too shy to ask you himself." Yeah, that was it. That would work. There was silence and then a sigh.

"Axel didn't tell me everything that was important to our relationship. He left some really significant things out. I had to talk Larxene to get some answers and when he found I had been snooping around he freaked out. So then i freaked out and said some really mean things. Some very unreversable things that I don't even regret saying." Riku thought for a moment.

"Well i'm sure there are things you haven't told him." He offered.

"Heh, thats what he said. But the things I haven't told him are seriously not important. They don't have anything to do with that bastard Xemnas and they don't put my life or his life in danger. There stupid things like my dislikes and my likes. Why i hate my father and wish my grandmother would rot in hell. Things that really no one needs to know. Even of they were dating me. So it's different. And plus i only did it because I wanted to help. How am i supposed to get rid of the problem if I don't know all of the factors?"

"I suppose you should have just listened to me in the first place."

"What?" Roxas's voice was louder now. On edge.

"When i told you not to get involved with any of the councilors." It seemed like such a long time ago when they had first meet on the train. Back when none of this mattered. Roxas remembered it too.

"Yeah I guess I should have." He laughed bitterly.

"Even so, I bet if Axel knew you would have been so upset about it he would have told you." Roxas didn't say anything so Riku continued. "He might be stupid, but he's not bad. Trust me when I say he probably didn't mean it to get you angry. From the sounds of things he probably thought exactly what he said." It was harder then Riku expected to defend Axel.

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" Riku nodded and Roxas rolled over.

Well that hadn't gone how he wanted it to. He'd have to try again when the kid was feeling better. At least he hadn't totally freaked out like Riku assumed he would. Sora didn't need to wake-up and hear that. He too rolled over then. In a few minutes everyone in the cabin was fast asleep.

* * *

"Axel just relax. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. " Demyx handed the silent redhead a glass of milk and took a seat next to him on the counter. They had broken into the kitchen again, this time to find comfort food. "He was probably just upset about it the time. I'm sure once he has sometime to think about it he'll see that you didn't mean to hurt him." Axel said nothing. He was to busy starring a spot on the floor. He chugged the milk in his hand and set the empty glass beside him with a heavy sigh. He was past trying to listen to Demyx try and relax him.

"Dem this is Roxas we're talking about. The single most stubborn person I have ever met in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgives me." He looked at his hands and sighed again. "If I wasn't such a coward I'd march right now to Sora's cabin and apologize." Demyx smiled wearily.

"You're not a coward Axel, you're just being proud. Waiting for him to come to you, or at least thats what I think. " He said and drank his milk as well. Once again Axel said nothing. Demyx decided to change the topic. "So are you excited about the play and the concert. I heard they got some really great bands to play this year."

"The play yes...although with the current situation i'm not so sure how it will turn our. The concert no, never. I hated it last year and I hate it this year even more. I always end up being the bands personal slave. Last year they had me running around looking for grape flavored laffy taffy at 3 i the morning. Who knows what going to happen this year." He smiled slightly remembering the mayhem that was the concert last year. Demyx smiled too.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Axel gave him a look like he had two heads.

"Thats easy for you to say, you were jumping around in the audience, not a care in the word. _Some_ of us actually had to work that night." The mood had lighten considerably but Demyx could still see that Axel was far from being alright. "Hey Dem, can a ask you something?"

"Of course, you know thats what i'm here for. I'm the number one advice giver."

"The advice industry must be going through some rough times then." Demyx punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Sorry, what I meant to was, If it was you...what would you do?" He didn't have to elaborate.

"Well honestly if it was me, I would have already been in Sora's cabin on my knee's bagging for forgiveness and me and Roxas would be having some amazing make-up sex." Axel frowned. Of course that would be what Demyx was doing, what a stupid question. He rolled his eyes. "But since its not me, I say you should do what your heart tells you. You obviously love him more then anything. Thats more then apparent. You look at him like he's the sun to your world, which he probably is. Before he came along you were just Axel, the guy with a bad attitude and a strange sense of humor. And then he was here and you were Axel, the guy everyone envied for being so happy and fun and great. I'm pretty sure you know what i'm talking about." Axel nodded slowly.

"Its just that I have no idea what to say. Or where to even start. I can't say sorry because the way I see I honestly haven't done anything wrong, well I mean yeah I should have told him, but it was an honest mistake. It doesn't change the way I feel for him. Even if he does hate me."

"Oh stop, you know he only said those things because he was mad." They sat silently again, Axel thinking and Demyx starring absentmindedly at the floor. And thats when Axel's cell phone rang. It startled him at first. It had been awhile since anyone had called him on it. Usually only one person did....He looked over at Demyx, worry washed across his face. The blond looked just about as scared as him. Answer it or not answer it....what would be worse? He pulled it from his pocket, cursing himself for not recognizing the number. He flipped it open with a shaky hand.

"Hello?" He swallowed hard.

"Axel." The person on the other end breathed. "How good to hear your voice again." His face went blank and white. He looked at Demyx again. He was going to be sick. "Are you there? That surprised to hear from me? What, did you think you'd never hear or speak to me again? I was only gone for a short while."

"Xemnas." He choked out. Demyx was now rubbing his arms to calm him down. "What do you want?"

"Now now, no need to be rude. I was just calling to let you know that i'm on my way back to the camp. Matters have been dealt with and I can say with being the nice person I am that I am willing to give you another chance. Refuse and I'll have to pull out some resources that I really don't want to pull out." So he had been away to get things in order just incase Axel really wanted out of his "employment".

"I'm not scared of you, There's nothing you can take from me anymore. You have no leverage. I'm not with Roxas anymore and he isn't at the camp anymore either. He left two days after you went away." Demyx starred at him shocked. Was he really trying to lie to Xemnas? No one could lie to that man. It was impossible. Axel swallowed again and tried to steady his voice. "Whatever you've got planned, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"So cocky. You seem to have forgotten your place. Though I have always admired you for your fiery attitude, this is just plan stupid. Your going to wish you hadn't said those things. Good-bye Axel." And he hung up. Axel didn't even bother to close the cellphone he just let it slip from his hand and to the ground.

"He's coming back Dem. He'll be here soon. A day or maybe two or even less but he's coming back." He starred at his friend wide eyed. "I told him Roxas wasn't here. I lied to him, what happens when he finds out? What will he do to us." It wasn't like him to get this way but he knew that Xemnas coming back was just a step closer to something horrible for him...and maybe even Roxas. He didn't want to even think about it. All he knew was that he had to make sure Roxas stayed safe. Nothing bad could happen to the boy or he would never forgive himself. Ever. Demyx patted his back.

"You have to tell Roxas. He has to know exactly what it is that's going on. If you keep him in the dark things will get out of hand." It was true. But he couldn't do it.

"Dem, I can't tell him. Not yet. Maybe we can convince him to leave. He already hates me, maybe I can push him just a bit more. If i could just make him so mad that he wants to go home everything will be alright." He was talking complete nonsense now and he knew it. But it sounded it like might work. He just couldn't tell Roxas that Xemnas was on is way back to the camp. The stupid kid would probably make-up some ridiculous plan to try and bring justice to the asshole and in the processes fail miserably. Or worse...get kil- NOPE! He would not think about that.

"Axel....you know he might never ever speak to you again. Could you live with that?" Either way it could end up like that. This way just meant that the beautiful boy kept breathing. Demyx knew it too. There was going to be a lot on the line. "There has to be something else....something!" Axel shook his head and got off the counter. He was already half way to the door when Demyx spoke again. "This just isn't far. You two deserve each other. No one, not even Xemnas, should be able to take that away."

"Life is like that Dem." Axel said with a wearily smile. He had already made up his mind about what to do. He slipped quietly out of the kitchen and headed towards Sora and Riku's cabin. It would better if he could do this fast. The quicker he made Roxas leave, the better.

* * *

Roxas laid quietly in Sora's bed. It had been an hour since he and Riku had said good night. He had been mauling things over in his brain about what Riku had said. A tear dampened his eyelashes but he wiped it away before it had a chance to roll down his cheek. He had cried enough over this, so why did the tears still come? He was sure he had cried himself out of all the bodily fluid he had. Apparently not. He closed his eyes and forced himself to stop thinking about anything. He knew it would be hopeless to think about sleeping tonight. Even if sleep did come, he knew what he would dream about. And that was a dream he was not ready to have. Roxas's mind went blank. The blackness of his eyelids and the night blocked his vision and he was glad Axel wasn't there when his eyes weren't open too. He could hear the wind gently blowing outside. It rustled the leaves and made the trees creak when they rubbed together. There was also a sound like someone running. Crunch Crunch Crunch. It was getting closer, and soon he could hear heavy breathing.

Bam Bam Bam! Someone was banging on the cabin door. He shot-up and ran to the door, ripping it open with a worried look on his face. Sora and Riku were on their feet behind him. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness outside, but he could see the red hair before that. He tried to slam the door closed but a firm hand grabbed it and kept it open. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards out of the way. The light was turned on and Axel stood there in all his fiery glory. He was glaring down at Roxas, a hint of smirk plastered across his lips. Riku was instantly in front of the two cousins, blocking his way.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Sora yelled. "You nearly broke down our door!" Axel pushed Riku out of the way and grabbed Roxas's hand away from the fuming brunette. He started dragging him to the door but Sora was quick and started to beat on his arm. "What are you doing! Let him go! Fuck, let him go!" Axel turned around then, glaring daggers at Sora.

"Riku get your brat away from me. I just want to speak to Roxas alone." Riku looked between the others and then took Sora's hand, rubbing his back to calm him down. Sora looked back at Roxas who had been silent the whole time. He let Axel pull him away from the cabin. A blank look on his face. They didn't stop until they had reached the dock. The redhead let go of his hand and turned to face him. The moon shining down on his back and casting a slight glue. God he was beautiful. A beautiful bastard. Roxas had the urge to just run up to him and kiss him until they both pasted out from not breathing. But too much had happened in last 2 days. He was still confused and angry.

They starred at each other for a few seconds. Axel's eyebrows pulling together into a painful frown and then he whipped his face clear of any emotion. "I want you to leave." His voice was calm, commanding. "I've already signed your papers, and made up an excuse. Your mom is on her way to get you. You're sick with food poisoning." Roxas just stared at him. Shocked. "She'll be here tomorrow morning. I've gotten you out of all club activities for tomorrow as well." His voice was monotone, no emotion, like he was making a practiced speech for work.

"W-what? Why are you.....why did you do this?" His voice was shaking. Axel looked away avoiding his eyes. "Look I'm sorry for what I said. Please don't send me away!" He grabbed the taller teens hands and held him in his own. "I...I love you." And then Axel's heart split in two.

"Well I don't love you. I want you to leave because you're annoying and you're causing me problems." Roxas dropped his hands.

"Problems? We had one argument. Not even 12 hours ago! What on earth could have caused you problems?! Look I know what I said was harsh and cruel but I didn't mean any of it! So please...please don't say you don love me back." He looked down at his feet now. How did this happen? He was so stupid for not trusting Axel. He had ruined everything with his selfish snooping.

"Well you see thats just it. It seems now that you made a big scene, people are starting to avoid me. They're worried that if they get involved with me you'll go crazy. And no one likes a crazy ex boyfriend." Roxas flinched at that word. Axel looked down at him with cold eyes and a smirk. "I'm loosing clients as well as my reputation." Again Roxas was shocked. Axel saw his face and laughed. "What? You thought you were the only one I was "romancing". Come on Roxy, you're cute but not that cute." The blond just stood there, speechless. More shocked then he had been during this whole episode. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and the moisture of tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lip and looked up to keep from crying.

"You mean this whole time....this whole time. Every time you said you liked me. Every time we kissed and hugged. Every time you smiled at me and made me feel good, you were with someone else? Even when you said you _loved _me?" He choked. There was no way. They had practically spent every waking moment together.

"Yes, a few actually. I'm sure you understand that a guy like me just can't be tied down by one person. Sorry you had to find out this way. Trust me though its better for both of us if your not around." Roxas could feel his legs going numb. His head was swimming and his chest hurt. It hurt so much.

"But Axel, we were in this together. We were going to save ourselves from Xemnas. I was going to help you." His voice was quiet. Axel just sighed and started to walk away.

"No Roxas, thats just a game he likes to play. I wasn't in trouble and your not in trouble either. You've been running around this whole time by yourself believing it was true." And that was it. Roxas collapsed to his knees. The wood from the dock splintering his skin. His hands where balled into fist and pressed against his eyes. "Pack your bags and don't ever come back." With that Axel walked of the dock and back up the hill to his cabin. Roxas just knelt there. How could Axel say those things. After everything that they had done together? Sure he had said some pretty unforgivable things to him. Hell they both had. But kicking him out of the camp? Not everything they had done could have been a lie, could it?

* * *

Sora dragged one of Roxas's suitcases to the car round about on the far side of the campground. He kept his eyes on the grass at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the sick looking boy beside him. Sora felt helpless. He never should have let Roxas leave with Axel the night before. He already wasn't speaking to Riku for stopping him from hurting the stupid councilor. It was strange though. Roxas had come back in almost a sort of trance state. He wasn't crying or hurt, at least not pyshically. He didn't say anything or even look at the two boys. Sora could see the puffy redness of his eyes and knew that something had happened to make him cry. When he asked about it all that was said was that he was leaving and then he started packing his bag.

They had tried to stop him. They had tried to make him stay but he just wouldn't listen. He was in his own little world, Sora wasn't even sure Roxas could hear them. And then after about an hour of endless packing and mindless pacing Roxas feel asleep. It was so sad to watch. Sora had half the mind to go out and find Axel but Riku talked him out of it. Whatever the bastard had done, it had already broken Roxas down. The damage was done and nothing Sora said to the redhead would change that.

In the morning Roxas had gotten up before everyone else. He continued where he had left off from the night before packing. By the time Sora woke-up everything was in his suitcases and ready at the door. Roxas was no where to be seen. It was another hour before he came back to the cabin. Freshly showered and probably already had eaten his breakfast. Still he said nothing to them. They didn't bother asking him either. Then when they were sitting around, Riku and Sora starring out the window and Roxas laying on the floor looking at the ceiling, he spoke.

"Mom will be here soon. Can one of you help me carry my stuff to the car pick up?" Sora jumped to his feet first.

"Of course Roxas. I didn't know aunt Tifa was coming." Roxas just nodded and started out the door with a bag in his hand and a backpack over his shoulder. Sora followed with out saying anything else. They didn't have to wait very long before Tifa pulled up in a Oblivion car, She jumped out and hurried to her sons side. Her black hair flying wildly about. She smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling honey? Better? I've already picked you up some medicine. Here let me take your bag." She released him and took the backpack form his shoulder. Sora smiled at her wearily and she smiled back opening the trunk of the black car and putting Roxas's stuff in. After Tifa took the suitcase Sora was holding he turned to his cousin. The blonde's face was still the same. A blank slate. Sora sighed and pulled him into a hug. Roxas's didn't return it.

"You don't have to do this...you could stay. I would make sure you never had to see him again....the month is almost over, you had plans right? You're in the play and what about the concert next weekend?" He whispered into his ear still holding him. When Roxas didn't answer he sighed. "Its fine...I understand, if you don't want to be here anymore then you should leave. After all, it is only summer camp." Sora let Roxas go then looked over his shoulder at Riku who had apparently followed them out. The brunette frowned as Roxas side stepped him and got into the car. He didn't dare look behind him for fear of seeing _him_. He knew that somewhere Axel would be watching him leave. Probably with a big smile on his face.

Tifa took the front set beside the driver leaving Roxas to his thoughts in the back. He didn't even allow himself a passing glance out of the window to camp ground as they left. He didn't want to see it, he didn't want see anything. He wanted to crawl into a whole and die. "Roxas's you look like your in pain. Are okay?" His face must have given away his internal hurting. He nodded. Yes he was in pain, but not the kind she was thinking.

"Yeah....it hurts a lot." He said as he rested his head on the window. As they drove further and further away the pain didn't go away. It got worse.


	13. Chapter 13 Revelation

**Chapter 13**

**Revelation**

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: YES YOUR EYES ARE SEEING RIGHT! YES I DID UPDATE! why? becuase my pretties i have returned from japan. I'm sorry i stopped writting chapters for this story while i was there. BUt the work and school and life just got in the way. Now that i'm back in canada and in my house again with my old computer i will updating as regualy as possible and starting this story again. I hope some of you are still interested. I understand if i've lost readers. Thats was happens when your a dick like me and don;t update for months. PLease don't hold that against this story though. I'd like you all to finish it as i finish it and enjoy reading it as i have enjoy writing it. So please READ! LOVE! As for the story started by my dear friend on this account...well it has been removed. Sorry to anyone that was reading that. And thank you to those who have truely stuck this out. Hung on through the ups and downs and no updates. I'm truely greatful.

* * *

_Time heals all wounds_. Wasn't that the saying? Maybe Roxas was remembering it wrong. Maybe it was, _Time heals all psychical wounds_. That had to be it, which would explain why he really wasn't getting any better. It had nearly been a week since he had gotten home and every day, hour, second the felling of great agony got worse and worse. Of course it was nothing less of something he dissevered. He had brought it all onto himself, completely self-induced. It was he, that believed Axel in the first place, He that had been fooled. Axel was probably running around, smiling and laughing. Probably joking with everyone about how stupid his ex boyfriend Roxas had been. Axel was not lying on the floor demobilized by self-loathing and heartbreak. But that would all have to end soon. Tifa was already starting to get suspicious. After all, how long could a person fake food poisoning anyways? Sora had called a few times, updating Roxas on things he'd rather not hear about. That seemed to be the hardest part of the day. When Sora called it was proof that everything Roxas was trying to forget had actually happened. He had actually been duked, been used, played and humiliated. To say he was an idiot was an understatement. It was even worse that he couldn't seem to bounce back.

He had left with his tail between his legs, hardly putting up a fight. But it was over now. And the last words Sora had said too him before he left had been floating around his head every time he thought about the situation. _After all, its only summer camp. _Only summer camp. Was it really _only_ summer camp? No, it had too have been more, more to someone else. Roxas couldn't possibly be the only one that had thought so. Of course it didn't matter, that was a fruitless thought. The only someone Roxas needed to think it was more had made it very clear just how little it had actually been. _Running around by yourself._ _Well I don't love you. You're annoying. You cause me problems. _Roxas hated that he still flinched at those words. But it was hard too deny that they had and still did hurt. Why was he being such a baby? Was it not bad enough to have to be torn down once? Why was he humiliating himself further by acting like the meaning of his life had been taken away? It had to end somewhere. He needed it to end. Because the longer it went on, he knew the more it would hurt.

Roxas turned his head slightly and looked at the side-table clock above his head. 1.24 pm. It was a Thursday, that much he knew. Sora usually called around this time. Maybe if Tifa thought he was sleeping she'd just take a message and not bring the phone up to him. Today of all days was one he seriously didn't want a camp update. It was the day of the play. Something he hoped with all his might that he didn't have to hear about. It was all too centered around _him, _was way to related. Sora had been very cared not to mention Axel in his previous calls. Roxas was glad for at least that. But it would be just way to hard to talk about this event without saying something that including him. Plus, it also meant that Roxas would have to hear about all the other people that he had left behind without saying good-bye too.

Like Namine for example. She had only ever been kind and understanding toward Roxas. He felt horrible for not giving her some notice or anything. But at the time it just wasn't something he was thinking about. He didn't disserve her adoration or compassion. One more name on his list that he could cross out. Also Demyx and Zexion. Even though they were people that were directly related to Axel, they had still been more then nice too him…. in their own way. He still regretted giving Demyx such a hard time. Once again, at the time they hadn't even crossed his mind. He had been in such a hurry to leave, and so blinded by his hurt that he had not given his other friends a second thought.

His eyes darted to the clock again. 1:32 pm. He needed to eat, or do something. His thoughts were starting to go down a dangerous road and the last thing he needed was to start crying again. Not to mention that the meds he was on were starting to wear off. When that happened the real pain would start up again. Because no matter how stupid or idiotic he thought himself to be, it didn't change the fact that he had lost something that he had truly, deeply cared about. Something that at one point he would have given his life for. He got up off the floor then and stretched. It was hot out, so hot in fact that he had been lying around for last few days in his boxers. He had been trying to numb himself enough so he could venture outside and get an ice cream or something. But as of yet that had not happened. At the moment he was feeling a little bit better, probably because the boredom had finally out weighed the moping and gotten the best of him. He threw on some clothes and walked slowly down the stairs. Maybe he could slip out without his mother noticing.

He hadn't spoken more then 4 words to her since he had gotten back and he wasn't about to make up for it now. He reached the main floor and tip toed into the kitchen reaching for the pill bottle on top of the refrigerator. He almost had the bottle open when it slipped from his hand and hit the floor. Little white pills scattered across the floor in every direction and he froze, waiting for his mother to figure out he was downstairs. "Roxas? Honey what was that?" _Shit_. Why did he very to be so goddamned clumsy? Roxas relaxed and started to clean up the mess he had made. "I just dropped the pill bottle." He mumbled when she came walking in. Tifa bent down to help him.

"I've got it don't worry" He snapped at her. He hadn't meant to sound so snarky but it was irritating that she had caught him out of his safe heaven. She ignored him though and kept picking up the pills from the floor.

"Are you feeling any better? Do you want me too make you something to eat? Or maybe go out and get you something?" This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Tifa was like this every time he got sick. It was like she thought she was personally responsible for him being in the state he was in and needed to atone for it any way possible. It made Roxas feel even guiltier then he already did. It wasn't her fault he couldn't deal with being dumped.

"No mom, I was just going to go out and get ice cream or something." He answered, trying to keep a leveled voice. She was good at detecting even the slightest discomfort when it came to him so he kept his eyes on the floor and took the rest of the pills from her and put them back in the bottle without looking at her. If he looked at her right then she would know and he would have to explain everything, and he was just not ready to do that.

"I can go get it for you. Are you sure your up for that?" She looked at him expectantly. He got a hold of himself before looking at her.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel better. Plus I need to get some air. Its so freaking hot in my room." He said trying his hardest to sound like he was actually feeling better. She eyed him wearily, he looked behind her breaking eye contact and smiled the best he could. It came out forced and he knew it wasn't fooling her. But as long as she believed he was only sick from food poisoning that was good enough for him. "Really mom, I'll be fine. I just need to get out, maybe Hayner and Pence are back. I could see them and catch up." She smiled at that.

"Yes, that would be good. Alright, well there's money on the table in the front hall. Use that and stay out of trouble." She gave him one last look before smiling again and walking back out of the kitchen. _Finally, god she could be so…thorough sometimes_.

He took the pills he needed after getting a glass of water and went to get his shoes on. He was sure that he was going to be addicted to them if he kept taking them but that really wasn't something he was concerned about. It wasn't like he was taking them needlessly. Not really anyways, they might have been for something that he didn't have but they worked for other reasons. Like they took away his dreams. Roxas knew that that probably was not a good thing but he was relieved for it at the moment. Dreaming was something he dreading doing now. He knew exactly what he'd dream about if it did happen and that would not be good for anyone. Least of all for him. Roxas stepped out of the house for the first time in days. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared…but of what exactly? He didn't know. Outside was even hotter then in his room. He was instantly sweating. The heat lines rose from the sidewalks and the road, Roxas imagined a piece of bacon cooking on the step in front of him and cringed. Too fucking hot. He started his way down the street. Walking toward whatever ice cream store popped up first. The leaves on the trees wear already starting to turn. It made Roxas frown, summer always went by so fast. Almost every tree he walked by had at least one branch that was full of yellowing or turning orange leaves. Depressing.

He turned the corner and headed toward the park. They always had ice cream there. As he came closer, he noted that almost the entire town population was scattered across the grass. It was probably summer festival or something; he didn't know and didn't care. He looked around and couldn't see any food carts that had the particular flavor of ice cream he was interested in so he moved on. Roxas eventually made it downtown to the city center. He passed people he knew but didn't bother saying hi. It wasn't his friends so he it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the energy. He passed the cities plaza that must have had the only fully green tree left in town. It stood in the middle of the concert park; creating shade for a few bunches that sat near it. He shuffled over to them and took a seat. With a sigh he hung his head back and closed his eyes. The shade was nice, there was even a bit of a breeze, the buildings must have created a wind tunnel. It was nice, peaceful almost. But nothing compared to the campground. He must have gotten prejudiced. It was always so prefect there, he had always thought it was strange. But he quickly put that train of thought in the back of his mind, instead opening his eyes and examining the tree above his head. There, almost close enough too touch, was a leaf. The last one on its long, skinny branch. That in itself was not what had sent alarming feelings of shock to flow through his body. No, it was the fact that this particular leaf was blindly red. Familiarly red, the kind of red he had only seen on one person before.

Roxas snapped his eyes shut almost immediately. _Damn it_! He could feel it happening again. The pain was starting to rise in his lower chest. It was the pain that accompanied the thoughts of Axel. His beautiful unruly red hair. His smile, his voice, his scent. Everything Roxas had managed to push away over the last few days, it was all coming back again. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. It was so bright, how could he have missed it?! And now he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't stumble around the center with his eyes closed until he was sure he was far enough away not the see the leaf anymore. Someone was bound too see him and tell his mother. She was already too nosey about him, she didn't need to hear about him walking around like a blind person for no apparent reason. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. It was only a fucking leaf! A leaf from hell, but a leaf none the less. Roxas would be damned before he let a leaf get the best of him. So, with a few choice words of "encouragement" he forced himself to open his eyes. Just as before the sight caught him off guard. He stared at the small thing blowing in the wind and sighed to himself finally. It was time he went back home; ice cream could wait until another day. Roxas needed to get back to his room, where there was nothing that could remind him of _him_, nothing that could take the very little amount of progress he had made in the last few days and crush it. Outside was bad. Inside was good.

* * *

Once he had gotten back to his own street, the pain and panic started to increase, but only slightly. He knew this place, knew that there would not be anything unexpected to jump out at him. In his house would be even worse. Roxas practically ran up his front path and into his now cooler house. Tifa was gone, that was something he was grateful for. He could feel a full on break down coming on. Something he was sure he needed to been alone for. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad._ He chanted over and over again in his head. Roxas didn't want this. He wanted to be okay again, wanted to be normal. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed for the pill bottle. It was gone. "No, no, no, no!!" He was sure it was up there. Roxas was positive that was where he had put it. Desperation was starting to set in, that panic making his mouth go dry. "Wear they fuck are they!" It was irrational, and completely stupid that he was so reliant on the meds to make him feel numb, it was probably all in his head but he didn't care.

They helped him. He couldn't get through his if he didn't have them. He started to ripping apart the kitchen, pulling whole drawers out and dumping their contents on the floor. Throwing cupboards open and pushing things out of the way, making dishes and glasses smash on the counter and floor. Just when he thought himself to be completely out of control the phone rang and he stopped. His head whipped around and a feeling of dread wash around him. What was he doing? Had he completely flipped his lead? They sound of the phone cleared his head, gave him something else to concentrate on. Making it easier to think, to see things. When it stopped he had calmed down enough to take a few breaths and sit. The kitchen was now a total mess.

Priceless china and teacups had been smashed to pieces. Plates and other dishes had met the same end. He'd be surprised if there was even enough for his family all the eat on now. Was that the break down that had been loaming over him the last few days? It had been coming he knew it, but really? Did he have to go so far just to get this out of his system? Tifa was going to lose it when she saw this. His father would probably kill him. But they were only passing thoughts, briefly fluttering by in the sea of his mind. That was a minor shitstorm, bigger things would be happening. Because in this breakdown he realized something, something he had been totally blinded too before. The more he thought about it now, the more it made sense.

"It was fake." He whispered to himself. "Fake!" The more he mulled it over, the funnier it got. "It was fake!" Roxas jumped up and started to laugh hysterically. This was it, he was finally crazy. He had completely destroyed his families kitchen and was now laughing about something that anyone else would see as tragic. But he laughed. He laughed so hard it hurt so he braced himself against the table. And when that didn't help he lay on the floor and started to shed tears from the hilarity of it all. As this was all going on Tifa came home. At first she was shocked at the sound of laughing in her house. It was something she hadn't heard in awhile. She thought it almost impossible that it would be coming from Roxas. But as she stepped into the kitchen and saw him rolling around hysterically in a pile of broken porcelain and glass she nearly feel over from shock.

"Roxas!" She screamed when she finally found her voice. "What happened!?" He barely noticed her though, his crazed laughing had stopped and his was now truly thinking about what it all meant.

"You know mom, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it before." He said more to himself then to Tifa. "This could have all been avoided."

"What are you talking about? What did you do to my kitchen!!?" She nearly shirked. He looked around and frowned. "Sorry mom, I kind of lost-" He was cut off by the phone ringing again. He walked over to it, his shoe covered feet crunching on the newly broken glass. He grabbed it and answered with a sigh.

"Hello?" "Roxas! I need to speak with Roxas." The voice on the other end sounded strained, panicky. And oddly familiar, though he knew it wasn't Sora.

"Speaking, who is this?" He looked down at caller display but the number was different then the camps plus it said "Unknown Caller ID"

"It's Demyx." The voice said sounding almost rushed. "Look something's happened, I need to tell you but I don't have that much time. When I found out what Axel said to you I was devastated, but you need to know that it wasn't true! He didn't mean any other those things he said!" Roxas sighed, a smile forming on his lips. Of course it wasn't true. Axel had loved him just as much has he loved him.

"I know Dem, I just figured that out. You know I've been mopping around all week actually believing it. It nearly drove me crazy." He looked around the kitchen and then at Tifa who still had a shocked look on her face. "Actually, I kind of did. I feel stupid now; of course Axel wouldn't mean any of it. God I'm so blind and-"

"Roxas, as great as that sounds now's not the time! Axel's in really big trouble. If you've figured that much out then you probably already know the real reason he sent you away was because Xemnas was coming back." That stuck a cord. "God why didn't I see this happening sooner!? I know you're far away but no one else knows the situation and is will to do anything about it but Zexion and me. You needed to know what was really going on before…"

"Before what?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Axel's in really bad shape. Xemnas is keeping locked away. No one can do anything about it. I just don't know how much more Axel can take…he's already so weak. It's like he's lost the will to live..." Demyx was almost slurring his words now he was talking so fast. Roxas was frozen. It was the first time in 6 days that he was fearful for someone other then himself. "And I heard Saix saying to Luxord that once Xemnas was done having his fun he was going to make a show out of killing Axel!"

"How long?" Roxas could barely make the words come out.

"I...I don't know."

"HOW LONG!" He screamed into the phone. Demyx squeaked on the other end.

"Two days! Maybe three if Axel's lucky!" He blurted out. "Roxas I don't know what to do."

"I'm coming." Was the last thing he said. As he hung up he could hear Demyx yelling about something he didn't care what. He turned to his mother and eyed her seriously. She sunk backwards, intimidated but his new attitude. He walked toward her and pulled her into a short hug. She returned it hesitantly. "I'm sorry about this. About my behavior the last week up until now. I'm sorry about the kitchen too. I have to leave now. I don't know if I'll be back to clean it up so you better just slap me now and get it over with." He looked at her and waited. She was too shocked to do much of anything besides stare at him. He sighed and left the kitchen. Roxas had somewhere he needed to be, he couldn't waste anymore time waiting. Axel was in trouble, his was going to die. Roxas was going to die. But none of that mattered.

He just needed to go.


	14. Update

HELLO!

Well what can I say….two years is a very long time. A lot happens.

I will be updating all my stories to finish as well as going through and editing them. Im glad to be writing again…I really don't have an explanation for not updating for so long. The first story on my update/edit list is Summer Camp followed by Life, Love….and Braaaaiins. Unfortunately im not really sure what ill be doing with my twilight fics… I really appreciate all those great reviewers and followers who have kept me on their alert list and have reviewed in the past. If anyone would like to beta for any stories they feel particularly attached to I would greatly appreciate it. Heres to finishing projects and hopefully starting new ones.

Cheers.


End file.
